Gedankenspiel
by Falona
Summary: Harry Potter macht sich auf die Suche nach Lord Voldemort und Snape. Doch die beiden sind ebenfalls tätig...Welche Seite wird sich im letzten Kampf als die stärkere erweisen, und mit welchen Mitteln wird sie siegen? Die Gedanken sind frei...vermutlich.
1. Chapter 1

Mehrteiler: HP und andere Charaktere, allgemein  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere mit den dazugehörigen Rechten gehören J.K. Rowling, mir immer noch der Spaß am Weiterdenken...  
Kurze Inhaltsangabe: "Gedankenspiel" ist die Fortsetzung meiner bisherigen Geschichten, und da ich mit "Die Entscheidung" am Ende von HBP angekommen war, folgt nun ein Blick in die ungewisse Zukunft Harry Potters und seiner Suche nach den Horcruxen, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle und wünsche. Die Gedanken sind frei...Wem also die ersten Geschichten gefallen haben, dem wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen. Falona

* * *

**Gedankenspiel  
**

1. Kapitel

Der dunkelhaarige Mann erwachte aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er die Augen noch geschlossen, doch dann zwang er sich, sie zu öffnen. Er schob eine lange schwarze Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht, richtete sich langsam auf und betrachtete sich. Seine sonst so sauberen Hände waren mit Erde verschmiert und sein Umhang war eingerissen und verschmutzt, er zeigte viele Spuren der übereilten Flucht aus dem Schloss. Angewidert wandte er sich ab. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und durchstreifte die alte Wandererhütte, in der er Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Durch das kleine Fenster konnte er Hogwarts in der Ferne erkennen. Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Morgensonne erleuchteten das imposante Gebäude, so dass es in rotgoldenen Farbtönen zu erglühen schien. Es glich einem Gemälde von überwältigender Schönheit. Er schloss die Augen, um dem plötzlich aufschießenden Schmerz standzuhalten. All das existierte nicht mehr. Es waren nur noch Mauern, von Jahrtausende altem Kitt zusammengehaltene Steine, nicht mehr als eine makellose Ruine. Wo vorgestern noch reges Schulleben geherrscht hatte, regierte nun das Schweigen des Todes. Der ermordete Schulleiter ruhte in einem weißen Marmorgrab, alle Schüler waren in ihre Elternhäuser zurückgekehrt, auch das Kollegium war größtenteils diesem Ort des Grauens entflohen. Nur die Geister des Schlosses waren geblieben und schwebten unbeirrt durch die kalten Hallen und Gänge. Was ihm wie manchem anderen zur Heimat geworden war, war nun zerstört. Das letzte Bollwerk des Lebens und der Hoffnung war gefallen, der Böse hatte gesiegt. Als Schuldiger würde der in die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt eingehen, dem der Direktor Albus Dumbledore bedingungslos vertraut hatte, der undurchsichtige Zauberer, der wie sonst kaum einer der schwarzen Magie zugetan war, der Verräter und Mörder Severus Snape, er selbst.

„Guten Morgen, das ist eine wundervolle Aussicht, nicht wahr? Ich habe sie immer genossen, natürlich nur in den Ferien, wenn ich mir einen kleinen Morgenspaziergang gestattet habe", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Das augenzwinkernde Lächeln war im Klang der Worte erkennbar. Eine angenehme leise Melodie untermalte den Gruß. „Severus, ich muss dir noch einmal sagen, dass ich über deine Treue sehr froh bin. Du hast mir mehr vertraut als dir selbst. Du hast dir Gewalt angetan und meinen Wunsch erfüllt. Damit hast du mir und uns allen mehr Möglichkeiten gegeben, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe. Sei nun nicht mehr traurig."

„Albus."

Der dunkle Zauberer öffnete die Augen. Er konnte seinen Freund nicht sehen, aber spürte die Freude, die dessen Anwesenheit mit sich brachte. Es war also wirklich wahr. Der Phönix war zu ihm gekommen und bei ihm geblieben. Er hatte sich mit ihm verbunden wie der Schulleiter es gewollt hatte. Mit Fawkes war Severus Snape von einem neuen Kosmos der Magie erfüllt worden. Er konnte mit den früheren Besitzern des Vogels kommunizieren. Alle stellten ihm ihre Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung, insbesondere der Letzte von ihnen, Albus Dumbledore. Der erfahrene dunkle Zauberer fühlte sich wie ein Erstklässler. Er würde viel lernen müssen, um seine neuen Kräfte richtig zu gebrauchen.

„Ich würde dir vorschlagen, dich zuerst ein wenig frisch zu machen. Dann überlegen wir was wir als nächstes anstellen, einverstanden?"

So gut gelaunt hatte Severus Snape seinen Freund lange nicht mehr erlebt. Er wunderte sich über das Lächeln, das seine harten Gesichtszüge eroberte. Als nächstes würde Dumbledore ihm mitteilen, wo er seine Zitronenbonbons versteckt hielt.

„Wenn du nun ebenfalls deine Vorliebe für saure Drops entdeckst, gerne!"

„Was ist das denn jetzt? Kannst du alle meine Gedanken mitdenken?"

„Entschuldige, ja, das kann ich, natürlich nur, wenn du es willst."

Diese Vorstellung verschlug dem Zauberer die Sprache. Nie hatte er seine Gedanken mit jemandem geteilt. Er war immer alleine gewesen. Die Einsamkeit hatte ihn geschützt, sie hatte ihn vor falschen Freunden, vor Neugier, Dummheit und Boshaftigkeit bewahrt. Sie hatte ihm Freiheit verschafft. Auch mit Albus Dumbledore hatte er selten über sich selbst gesprochen. Sie hatten sich ohne große Worte verstanden, Worte verursachten zu viele Missverständnisse. Aber er vertraute seinem Freund, er hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Leben in seiner Hand liegen würde. Und daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen."

„Ich danke dir. Nun nimm deinen Zauberstab und bring deine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung. Es wird dir dann besser gehen."

Nach einigen kleinen Beschwörungen sah der Tränkemeister wieder aus wie gewohnt. Tiefschwarze Haare fielen auf seine Schultern, ein langer dunkler Mantel umspielte seine Beine und schließlich erglühte auch in seinen Augen wieder das Feuer, das so manchen Schüler und Kollegen das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. Er war wieder er selbst.

„Albus, wo ist Fawkes? Ich spüre seine Magie, ich höre seinen Gesang, du bist da, aber ich sehe den Vogel nicht."

„Er ist ein eigenständiges Geschöpf. Er ist mit dir verbunden und er wird sofort erscheinen, wenn du ihn benötigst oder auch nur wünschst. Aber er lebt sein eigenes Leben. Wahrscheinlich sucht er sich gerade sein Frühstück. Er war die ganze Nacht bei dir und ist nach seinem Flammentod wieder zu der Größe eines stattlichen Jungphönixes herangewachsen."

„Ich sollte mich darum kümmern, wie ich ebenfalls überleben kann. Ich gehe davon aus, dass jeder Zauberer, der mich nicht direkt tötet, mich den Auroren des Ministeriums ausliefert. Von Todessern sind milde Gaben für Bedürftige nicht zu erwarten. Ich muss mich selbst versorgen. Ich habe in letzter Minute eine vorbereitete Flasche mit Vielsafttrank eingesteckt, zusätzlich einige Haare von Professor Flitwick, der mich vor den Todessern im Schloss warnte und Hilfe erhoffte. Leider musste ich ihn dafür kurzfristig außer Gefecht setzen."

„Er wird es überlebt haben. Behalte vorläufig beides und bedenke aber, dass dir nun andere Mittel zur Verfügung stehen. Du musst selbst gehen, suche einen Weg, du wirst es können."

Severus Snape schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er hörte die Melodie des Phönixes. In seiner Vorstellung begann sich das Gesicht eines alten würdigen Zauberers abzuzeichnen, der ihn durchdringend ansah. Dann nickte der Unbekannte mit dem Kopf und in Severus Gedanken bildeten sich die Worte „ex oculis". Er kam sich vor wie Harry Potter mit dem Zaubertränkebuch, das die vielen unbekannten Beschwörungen enthalten hatte. Nun war es an ihm, Neues auszuprobieren. Sein Forschergeist wurde geweckt und unverzüglich formulierte er selbst die Worte in seinen Gedanken. Ein prickelndes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper und er konnte seine Hände nicht mehr erkennen, seine Arme verschwanden, gleichzeitig seine Beine und kurz darauf sah er sich selbst nicht mehr.

„Albus!"

„Ach, ja. Diesen Unsichtbarkeitszauber habe ich selbst auch oft angewandt. Ich habe ihm viele Informationen zu verdanken, an die ich mit meiner kompletten Erscheinung nie gelangt wäre. Das hat mein Selbstbewusstsein bei keiner Gelegenheit besonders gestärkt. Aber der Zauber kann dir in der Tat jetzt sehr nützlich sein. Kein magisches oder nichtmagisches Wesen mit Ausnahme von Fawkes kann dich nun wahrnehmen, dass heißt sehen und auch hören. Allerdings kannst du dich so auch keinem verständlich machen, du kannst nur beobachten. Aber du kannst dich fortbewegen, du kannst sogar apparieren. Der Umkehrzauber lautet „ante oculos", du bist im Handumdrehen wieder vollständig sichtbar. Das Prickeln im Armen und Beinen ist unangenehm, aber man gewöhnt sich daran."

„Das eröffnet mir in der Tat neue komfortable Möglichkeiten. Ich könnte in meinem eigenen Haus wohnen mit meinen Büchern und meinem Labor, dort fühle ich mich wohler als in Behausungen wie dieser Hütte."

„Ich denke auch, dass du das solltest, und zwar gut sichtbar. Du hast nun mehr Macht als jeder lebende Zauberer, du brauchst vor nichts und niemandem Angst zu haben. Ja, du hast mich richtig verstanden, auch nicht vor Lord Voldemort. Er braucht das allerdings nicht zu wissen."

„Ich könnte den Versiegelungsfluch um mein Haus legen, den die Todesser bei deiner Gefangennahme verwendet haben. Nur wer ein Dunkles Mal trägt, kann ihn durchbrechen. Das würde mir diverse Besuche der Ministeriumsauroren ersparen. Die Diener Lord Voldemorts kann ich leicht in Schach halten." Ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck erschien in den Zügen des dunklen Zauberers. „Doch hilf mir noch bei einem weiteren Gedanken. Wo soll Fawkes wohnen? Ich hätte ihn gerne bei mir, doch ich fürchte, dass dein Phönix in meiner Wohnung gewisse Leute zum Nachdenken anregen und mich verdächtig erscheinen lassen würde."

„Kein Mensch weiß von den Eigenschaften dieses Vogels. Er ist deine Trophäe des Sieges über Dumbledore. Du hast ihn gefangen. Er ist ein Symbol deiner Macht und wird dir Respekt verschaffen. Auch der Lord wird nicht versuchen, ihn dir zu nehmen. Fawkes ist ihm widerwärtig, er wäre eine ständige Erinnerung an mich und seine Schwäche, sich vor mir gefürchtet zu haben."

Severus Snape schaute einen Moment lang unbeweglich durch das kleine Fenster auf das alte Schloss. Dann trat er vor die Tür. Er wusste um seine gefährliche Aufgabe. Er musste mit Hilfe von Fawkes Magie in die Gedanken Lord Voldemorts eindringen, wenn dieser seinen Zauberstab benutzte. Nur er konnte die Suche nach den Horcruxen fortführen. Noch ein Mal nahm er den Anblick der sonnenbeschienenen alten Türme und Mauern in sich auf, dann verschwand er in einem unsichtbaren Wirbel.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel  
  
Minerva McGonagall hatte am Schreibtisch des Schulleiterbüros Platz genommen. Ihre Hände lagen aufeinander gepresst auf der Tischplatte. Sie starrte auf die Portraits ihrer Vorgänger, die in ihren Bilderrahmen vor sich hin dösten. Noch immer wehrte sie sich gegen ihre neue Position. Sie war nun Direktorin einer Schule ohne Schüler. Trauer über den Mord an Dumbledore und Wut über ihre eigene Machtlosigkeit verhinderten jeden vernünftigen Gedanken. Albus war ohne Abschied gegangen, sein Tod schien sinnlos und leer, die Tat eines abgeirrten Schülers und eines unberechenbaren Kollegen. Die ganze Schule war mit ihm gestorben, wofür sie gelebt und gearbeitet hatte, war nicht mehr. Die alten Schulleiter schnarchten in ihren hölzernen Schlafstätten und brachten mit dieser stupiden Ruhe die Direktorin zur Weißglut. Sie fixierte das Bild von Albus Dumbledore, das gerade ein Nickerchen zu halten schien.

„Albus, was ist da vorgestern passiert? Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass dich das alles kalt lässt, dein Bild schläft, als ob du ohne Hirn in den Rahmen eingezogen wärst. So viele Jahre habe ich mit dir zusammen gearbeitet und gelebt. Du täuschst mich nicht. Ich glaube dir nicht, dass ein Schüler – und ausgerechnet dieser durchschnittlich intelligente Malfoyjunge – dich ohne deine Zustimmung überwältigen konnte. Harry Potter hat es beobachtet. Kannst du mir vielleicht jetzt erklären, warum wir diesen verwünschten Raum überwachen mussten? Und was ich vollständig nicht verstehe ist, was Severus getan hat. Ausgerechnet Severus. Glaubst du, mir ist entgangen, wie ihr zwei euch verstanden habt? Ein kurzer Blick und ihr wart euch einig. Severus hat für dich immer sofort getan, worum ihn jeder andere Kollege vergeblich gebeten hätte. Was waren deine Gründe? Warst du des Lebens müde? Ist dir die Schule egal, hast du mit uns allen gespielt? Hast du mich vergessen?"

Die Hexe vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und wischte die Tränen ab, die ihr in die Augen schossen. Doch sie konnte den Strom nicht hemmen, ihre Finger wurden nass und Tropfen sickerten in ihre Ärmel.

„Minerva, meine Liebe, denkst du wirklich, ich könnte dich je vergessen?"

Die Direktorin hob den Kopf und schaute auf das Bild Albus Dumbledores, das sie ernst und auch ein wenig traurig anblickte.

„Minerva, du bist und warst immer in meinen Gedanken. Du warst meine Partnerin und meine Stütze für sehr viele gemeinsame Jahre. Ich will dein Wohl und auch das der ganzen Schule. Bitte glaube mir und grüble nicht zu viel über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Vor allem, tue es nicht laut. Ich konnte beruhigt gehen, weil ich wusste, dass Hogwarts bei dir in guten Händen ist. Ich brauche dich als Schulleiterin. Wache über das Schloss, halte es bereit für die Rückkehr der Schüler. Beschäftige Hagrid, Filch und die Elfen, es gibt genug zu renovieren. Halte die Lehrer unter Vertrag, gib ihnen Forschungsaufträge, Sonderurlaub wenn du willst, aber entlasse sie nicht. Und schütze das Gebäude vor Übergriffen durch das Ministerium oder die Todesser. Es gibt zu viele unredliche Menschen, die von den Schätzen Hogwarts wissen und sie begehren." Das Portrait begann zögerlich zu schmunzeln. „Und nutze die schlummernden Talente, die hier an den Wänden hängen. Sie alle sind dir nun zur Hilfe verpflichtet."

„Albus, Albus, noch immer schaffst du es, mich um den Finger zu wickeln. Selbst als Portrait kann ich dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen." Minerva McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf und trocknete die letzten Tränen. „Ich werde mich bemühen, dir eine würdige Nachfolgerin zu werden. Aber habe ich dich richtig verstanden, dass du einen geheimen Plan verfolgst, in dem dein Tod eine entscheidende Rolle spielt?"

„Bitte frage mich nicht. Ich kann dir nicht antworten, noch nicht. Minerva, schütze Hogwarts, das Schloss braucht dich. Das Wohl zukünftiger Schülergenerationen hängt davon ab, dass die Direktorin, dass du beherzt und klug handelst. Minerva, tue das, was kaum einer so gut kann wie du, kämpfe für die Schüler."

Minerva McGonagall richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie warf dem Bild Dumbledores einen Blick zu, unter dem alle Schüler und wohl auch viele Lehrer zusammengezuckt wären. Das Portrait Dumbledores hielt ihm Stand, ja sie glaubte sogar die Andeutung eines zufriedenen Lächelns wahrzunehmen. Dann ergriff sie eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben. Auf dem Bogen war kurze Zeit später zu lesen:

_An alle Mitglieder des Kollegiums von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei!_

_Ich bitte Sie alle heute Vormittag um 10.00 Uhr zu einer Besprechung in mein Büro. Erscheinen Sie vollzählig und pünktlich, Ihre Mitarbeit ist von entscheidender Wichtigkeit._

_Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel  
  
Die alte Straße des kleinen verschlafenen Ortes war menschenleer. An den Häusern waren die meisten Fensterläden verschlossen, die Bewohner schliefen noch. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg über die Straße und kletterten die Fassaden hinauf. In den Bäumen, die den Weg säumten, begrüßten die Vögel den kommenden Tag mit ihrem Lied. Sie hießen ebenfalls den jungen Mann willkommen, der langsam an den Gebäuden vorbei schritt und alle genau betrachtete. Oft rückte er sich die runde Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht oder fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schwarzen kurzen Haare, die in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf abstanden. Vor einem älteren heruntergekommenen Haus hielt er an. Sein Blick wanderte über die Außenmauern bis zum zerstörten Dach, dann holte er tief Luft, lehnte sich Halt suchend gegen einen Baum und starrte weiter unverwandt auf die Fassade. Dieses Haus schien vor vielen Jahren einem Blitzeinschlag zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Stücke einer Mauer fehlten, im verwilderten Garten lagen einzelne Steine, auch Brandspuren waren noch zu erkennen. Er war sich sicher. In diesem Haus war er geboren worden und hatte die erste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht. Godrics Hollow musste eine Idylle gewesen sein, er stellte sich seine Eltern vor, wie sie ihn durch die Zimmer trugen oder im Garten im Kinderwagen schaukelten und ihm Lieder ins Ohr summten. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Gesang in den Bäumen.

Ein grüner Blitz erstrahlte vor seinen Augen, er zuckte zusammen und rutschte den Stamm entlang auf den Boden. Die Erinnerung überwältigte ihn. Schon als kleines Kind war er immer wieder von diesem gleißenden grünen Licht in seinen Träumen geweckt worden. Er hatte gelernt, ihm auszuweichen, vor ihm zu fliehen, es war ihm sogar einmal gelungen, dem grünen Strahl Stand zu halten, als dieser vor zwei Jahren auf ihn selbst gerichtet worden war. Vorgestern erst hatte er ihn wieder sehen müssen. Versteinert und verhüllt war er Zeuge des Mordes an Dumbledore geworden. Der grüne Blitz traf den Schulleiter, dem Harry Potter Treue geschworen hatte, aus der Hand des Mannes, der ebenfalls für die Zerstörung seines Elternhauses verantwortlich war, Severus Snape. Avada Kedavra waren die furchtbaren Worte gewesen, die er von der verhassten Stimme gehört hatte, und er wollte sie nie vergessen. Wogen von Wut schüttelten seinen Körper und wandelten sich in kalten Hass. Gefühle drängten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche und wurden zu Gedanken und er wollte, dass sie Realität würden. Er sprach die Worte laut, weil er sie hören wollte, als ob er ihnen damit mehr Kraft verleihen könnte.

„Snape, ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich töte, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe. Du schuldest mir dein Leben, du und dein verruchter Meister Lord Voldemort. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich nicht eher ruhe, bis ihr tot seid, du und Voldemort. Du elender Abschaum!"

Er spürte die Tränen, die geweint werden wollten, aber er konnte sie nicht zulassen. Seine Augen blieben trocken, sein Gesicht unbewegt. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, instinktiv ergriff er seinen Zauberstab. Doch die Vögel in den Zweigen zwitscherten unbeirrt ihre Lieder, die Straße blieb menschenleer, nur die Äste des Baumes raschelten leise im leichten Sommerwind. Er ließ seine Hand sinken. Dann zog er sich wieder hoch und überquerte die Straße. Er schritt durch den Garten und öffnete vorsichtig die verfallene Haustür. Zwischen hohen Staubschichten und mehreren Lagen Spinnweben konnte er in manchen Räumen noch Teile des Mobiliars erkennen. Es war nicht viel, was geblieben war. Hinter einem eingefallenen Küchenschrank fand Harry einen alten Kessel, für den wohl kein Muggel mehr Verwendung gefunden hatte. Er beschloss, ihn mitzunehmen. In einer Schublade entdeckte er ein zerbrochenes Bild seiner Eltern. Durch die Risse im Glas winkten sie ihm zu. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und legte das Foto in den Kessel. Es folgten noch die Scherben einer Sammeltasse und ein kleines hölzernes, halb verrottetes Kästchen, das sich nicht öffnen ließ und von den Muggeln wohl deshalb zurückgelassen worden war. Er würde später ein paar Öffnungszauber probieren. Schließlich senkte er den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Bis auf die schmerzende Erinnerung an seine Eltern hatte er entgegen seiner Hoffnung nichts von Bedeutung gefunden.

Von draußen konnte der junge Mann allmählich die erwachenden Dorfbewohner hören. Fensterläden wurden klappernd geöffnet, Schritte ertönten auf dem Steinpflaster und Gespräche zur nächsten Haustür wurden begonnen. Er beschloss, dass er fürs Erste genug gesehen hatte, er würde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder kommen. Er wollte nicht erblickt und schon gar nicht erkannt werden. Seine Finger umfassten den Griff des Kessels fester, dann trat er einen Schritt nach vorne, wirbelte um die eigene Achse und war verschwunden. Ebenfalls verschwand die schwarze Gestalt, die an den Baum gegenüber vom Haus gelehnt, die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte. Sie wirkte, als hätte sie schon lange dort gestanden, unbemerkt von Harry Potter, den Dorfbewohnern und den Vögeln, die ihr Lied für den beginnenden Tag fortsetzten.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel  
  
Nach seiner unbemerkten Rückkehr in sein Haus im schmuddeligen Vorort Londons hatte Severus Snape die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, Schutz- und Warnzauber zu errichten. Dabei war er von der Vielfalt der Möglichkeiten erstaunt, die sich ihm eröffneten und die er bisher nie erahnt hatte. Hogwarts war wirklich uneinnehmbar und komplett unter der Kontrolle Dumbledores gewesen. Der Tränkemeister empfand nachträglich größte Hochachtung für den Direktor. Anschließend beschloss er, sich auszuruhen und seine Kräfte zu sammeln, denn er erwartete, dass dieser Tag die Ruhe vor dem unvermeidlichen Sturm auf seine nun gut sichtbare Person sein würde. Dennoch war er leicht verwundert darüber, dass die Ministeriumsauroren erst am späten Nachmittag um das Haus herumschlichen. Es hatte wohl keiner vermutet, dass der meist gesuchte schwarze Magier des Landes die Unverfrorenheit besitzen würde, in seine eigenen vier Wände zurückzukehren.

Die Sonne war schon seit einiger Zeit untergegangen und die Nacht hüllte die Straßen bereits in tiefe Dunkelheit, als der Zauberer das erwartete Brennen am linken Innenarm verspürte. Es war soweit. Der Dunkle Lord rief seine Todesser zusammen. Severus Snape legte seine schwarze Robe an, ergriff die Maske und disapparierte. Nachdem er seinen Platz im Kreis um Lord Voldemort eingenommen hatte, suchten seine Augen die Gegend sofort nach bekannten Merkmalen ab. Er war noch nicht hier gewesen, aber er erkannte den Friedhof. Hier hatte die Auferstehungsparty des Dunklen Lords stattgefunden. Harry Potters Erinnerung, die Dumbledore ihm damals gezeigt hatte, war erstaunlich detailliert gewesen. Schnell füllten sich die Lücken und die schlangenartige Gestalt mit den rot glühenden Augen begann wie gewohnt die Anwesenheit der Todesser zu prüfen. Der dunkle Zauberer drängte alle Gefühle in die Tiefen seiner Person zurück und erwartete mit kalten schwarzen Augen und unbewegtem Blick die Gesichts- und Gedankenkontrolle seines Meisters. Dieser beendete seine Runde ohne die gewohnten Erziehungsmaßnahmen und postierte sich anschließend zügig auf dem Grab seiner von ihm selbst ermordeten Verwandtschaft.

„Meine Freunde! Vollzählig seid ihr erschienen, um meinen Triumph mit mir zu feiern. Der ´große Dumbledore´ ist gefallen, besiegt für immer. Keiner wird es je wieder wagen, meine Macht anzuzweifeln. Gerne hätte ich euch für diese Stunde nach Hogwarts eingeladen, doch dafür ist die Zeit noch nicht reif. Die lächerliche alte Hexe von Direktorin bereitet ein kleines bisschen Widerstand vor und mir ist heute nicht nach Kämpfen. Heute Nacht möchte ich mit euch meinen Sieg genießen und diejenigen ehren, die ihn mit mir errungen haben. Allen, die sich mir entgegenstellen, wird es gehen wie Dumbledore und wie denen, deren Reste nun unter mir liegen."

Die dunkle schlangenartige Gestalt wies mit der rechten Hand in einer abfälligen und dennoch geschmeidigen Geste auf die Grabplatte, auf der der Name Tom Riddles und seiner Eltern zu erkennen war. Dann glitt er sanft auf den Boden und schritt den Kreis ab, bis er zu einer jugendlichen Gestalt gelangte. Der Todesser sank augenblicklich auf seine Knie. Mit einer schwingenden Handbewegung löste Lord Voldemort die Maske auf. Ein Knabe blickte ihn mit verhaltener Furcht an.

„Draco Malfoy, du hast dich würdig erwiesen, deinen Platz in diesem erlauchten Kreis einzunehmen. Unerkannt hast du den Todessern den Weg zum ´großen Dumbledore´ gewiesen und hast ihn, altersgeschwächt wie er war, entwaffnen können." Er beugte sich zu dem Jungen, so dass einer den Atem des anderen spüren konnte. „Allerdings hättest du dein Werk zu Ende führen müssen!"

Draco erstarrte, dann fiel er mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden. Er sprach kaum hörbar: „Verzeiht mir, mein Lord."

„Ich werde dir die Chance gestatten zu lernen. Du wirst die Ehre haben, das nächste Todesurteil vor meinen Augen zu vollstrecken. Vielleicht versuchen wir es dieses Mal mit einer Schulleiterin."

Der Junge blieb zusammengekauert auf der Erde liegen und wagte erst, sich zu erheben, als der Dunkle Lord sich abwandte. Dessen rote Augen tasteten die Masken der Todesser ab und seine Bewegungen dabei wirkten wie der Tanz einer Schlange, die den Horror in den Augen ihrer Zuschauer genießt.

„Leicht hätte dieses Unternehmen in einem Fiasko enden können. Denn es waren sage und schreibe vier meiner gestandenen Todesser Zeugen dieser Szene und sie konnten das Unternehmen Dumbledore ebenfalls nicht zu Ende führen… einer hat seine Strafe noch in Hogwarts erhalten…", er hob seinen Zauberstab und drei schwarze Gestalten fielen zu Boden und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen, „die übrigen werden jetzt spüren, wie es ist, in einem Auftrag Lord Voldemorts zu versagen."

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab leicht und die Todesser blieben bewegungslos auf dem Rücken liegen. Ihre Masken lösten sich auf und angstvolle Blicke waren die einzige Regung, zu der sie fähig waren. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie gelähmt.

„Heute ist der Tag meines Sieges. Ich werde Gnade walten lassen und ihre unwürdigen Leben schonen. Doch sie haben denselben Wert wie der Schmutz des Bodens, auf den man spuckt. Das werdet ihr ihnen zeigen. Jeder von euch wird an ihnen vorbei gehen und ihnen seine Verachtung ins Gesicht speien."

Die Runde der schwarzen Gestalten begann sich langsam zu drehen. Als sie wieder zum Stillstand kam, sagte die schlangenartige Gestalt:

„Tretet nun jeder einen Schritt nach vorne, der Kreis soll wieder vollständig sein. Lasst den Unrat außerhalb liegen…alle würdigen Todesser sollen feiern… Nun möchte ich denjenigen ehren, der es als einziger vollbracht hat, Dumbledore zu töten. Er hat sich als mein wahrer Diener erwiesen. Seine Tat zeichnet ihn vor euch allen aus. Nein, er soll stehen bleiben… ihr anderen kniet nieder. Erweist eure Hochachtung Severus Snape."

Er löste nun alle Masken auf und sämtliche Todesser fielen auf den Boden bis auf den dunklen Zauberer und den Lord.

„Severus, du hast dich als klüger und mächtiger erwiesen als alle hier. Du bist der wahre Diener Lord Voldemorts, ein Todesser, der seinen Namen verdient hat. Du bist mir treu seit vielen Jahren, du bist vor keinem auf die Knie gegangen und du wirst es auch nicht tun…mit einer Ausnahme…du gehörst mir…vergiss das nie…"

Severus Snape spürte diesmal deutlicher als bei den vorangegangenen Zaubern, wie sich die Magie des Dunklen Lords sammelte. Sie richtete sich auf ihn. Er erkannte, was sein Meister tun wollte und verhärtete seine Gesichtszüge. Einen Augenblick später sah er, wie der Lord den Zauberstab hob. Heißer Schmerz durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper und er fiel zu Boden. Kein Laut kam von seinen Lippen. Lord Voldemort hatte ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Als der Dunkle Lord den Stab sinken ließ, blieb Severus Snape wie alle anderen Todesser knien.

„So ist es richtig, ich sehe, du hast mich verstanden. Ihr alle werdet noch lernen mich zu verstehen. Es gibt jetzt nur noch einen Herren, Lord Voldemort. Ich bin der größte und mächtigste Zauberer. Wer mir nicht dient, ist mein Feind, und bald werde ich keine Feinde mehr haben. Alle magischen Geschöpfe werden mich verehren und meinen Gesetzen gehorchen. Ihr seid meine auserwählten Diener. Und ihr werdet mich nicht mehr ´Dunkler Lord´ nennen, denn es gibt keinen anderen Lord mehr. Ich wähle einen neuen Namen, ich bin nun ´Der Lord´", er lachte mit hoher Stimme, sprang geschmeidig auf den Grabstein wie auf einen Thron, breitete seine Arme aus und rief laut: „Ich bin der Lord!"

Dann löste er sich in einem schwarzen Wirbel auf und kurze Zeit später gehörte der Friedhof wieder den Toten, die in ihren Gräbern Ruhe fanden.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel  
  
Severus Snape war in sein Haus zurückgekehrt. Die Siegesfeier des Dunklen Lords war vorüber. Er saß, noch bekleidet mit seinem schwarzen Mantel, auf dem kleinen Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer, die Todessermaske lag zwei Schritte hinter der Tür auf dem Boden. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm verbreitete ein Kerzenleuchter kleine Lichtstrahlen. Er schaute unbeweglich auf die tänzelnden Flammen. Von draußen schlugen Regentropfen leise und gleichmäßig gegen die geschlossenen Fensterläden.

"Severus?"

"Severus, darf ich?"

Der dunkle Mann nickte unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Die Stimme Dumbledores war die einzige, die er jetzt ertragen konnte.

"…ich habe nie gewusst, wohin ich dich schicke…"

"…ich meine, ich habe es nie erlebt…"

Der Zauberer konnte den Schmerz Dumbledores in dessen Worten spüren. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zögernd seinem Freund zu. Dieser schien zu weinen. Severus Snape konnte die Qualen mitfühlen, die Dumbledore litt. Sie öffneten schließlich die Riegel, mit denen der dunkle Zauberer seine eigenen Emotionen verschlossen hatte. Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Tränen stiegen aus seinem Herzen in seine Augen und er weinte lautlos und heftig. Mit leisem Flügelrauschen landete Fawkes neben ihm auf der Armlehne des Sofas. Nach einiger Zeit blickte der dunkle Zauberer auf. Die Kälte in seinen schwarzen Augen war verschwunden. Langsam strich er dem Vogel über den Rücken.

"Albus, ich habe Neuigkeiten. Du hast richtig vorausgesehen, was passieren würde. Ich konnte erste zugegeben undeutliche Eindrücke von Voldemorts Gedanken erkennen. Die Sieben ist seine magische Zahl. Sie ist ihm wichtig."

"Du wirst lernen, dich in seinem Innenleben zurechtzufinden. Es wird etwas Erfahrung erfordern, Zugang zu den Bereichen zu finden, die seine Horcruxe beinhalten."

Der schwarz gekleidete Mann nickte stumm.

"Severus, unterschätze dich nicht, du besitzt die Kraft dazu. Du bist der Einzige, der ihm Stand halten kann."

"Albus, hast du heute Morgen mit mir zusammen gesehen, was Harry Potter tut?"

"Ja."

"Er braucht Unterstützung, wenn er nicht in die Dunkelheit abgleiten soll. Er ist ein einem Zustand, in dem er sich immer weiter in seinen Hass hineinsteigert. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich von seinen Freunden ab und der schwarzen Magie zuwendet, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Du weißt, dass die schwarze Kunst den trügerischen Anschein erweckt, Macht zu verleihen und den nicht mehr loslässt, der sich ihr verschreibt, bis sie ihn vernichtet hat."

"Es freut mich, das von dir zu hören. Du hast Recht, es ist wichtig. Ich werde Minerva bitten, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Sie scheint sich mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe, Hogwarts zu schützen, angefreundet zu haben, wenn sogar ´der Lord´ darauf verzichtet, Hogwarts im Kreise seiner dunklen Gestalten einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie war schon immer eine ernst zu nehmende Gegnerin. Glücklicherweise habe ich es auch immer wieder verstanden, sie auf meine Seite zu ziehen. Wer weiß, was sonst aus mir geworden wäre…"

Der dunkle Zauberer entspannte sich allmählich. Es tat ihm gut, Albus erzählen zu hören. Und es beruhigte und beeindruckte ihn, dass sein Freund von seiner so genannten Totenruhe nichts zu halten schien und weiterhin kräftig mitmischte. Dumbledores Freunde würden auf ihn hören, auch wenn er aus Bildern sprach. Sie würden seine Ideen ausführen, es war bedeutungslos, dass er es selbst nicht mehr konnte. Es war im Gegenteil von immensem Vorteil, dass er nicht mehr angreifbar war. Die Größe und Genialität Dumbledores wurde ihm in ihrem ganzen Ausmaß bewusst. Durch seinen Tod hatte er seine Möglichkeiten um ein Vielfaches gesteigert. Langsam und im Verborgenen würde er das übergreifende Netz der Verbundenheit untereinander und des Widerstandes gegen Lord Voldemort weiter knüpfen. Er brauchte nur die Freundschaft und das gegenseitige Vertrauen seiner Verbündeten, das er zu Lebzeiten immer wieder gefordert und gestärkt hatte.

„…vielleicht sollte ich Minerva den Tipp geben, dass der Orden des hübschen Vogels ebenfalls ein wenig Führung vertragen könnte. Wenn sie es fertig gebracht hat, das Kollegium von Hogwarts sinnvoll und effektiv zu beschäftigen, was ja offensichtlich der Fall war, sollte der Orden für sie die reinste Erholung sein."

Severus Snape begann zu lächeln. Die Vorstellung von der Lehrerin für Verwandlung, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab und strengem Blick seine ehemaligen Kollegen in ihre neuen Aufgaben einwies, gefiel ihm. Sie alle würden zweifellos ihr Bestes geben. Während er dieser Vorstellung nachhing merkte er, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Deutlicher als bisher hörte er den Gesang des Phönixes. Sein Freund Dumbledore schien sein Lächeln schweigend zu erwidern. Der dunkle Zauberer blies die Kerzen aus, zog sich seinen Mantel über die Beine und legte sich auf das Sofa. Kurze Zeit später war nur noch Fawkes wach und betrachtete von der Armlehne aus seinen schlafenden Meister.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel  
  
Harry Potter saß auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer im Lingusterweg. Die Sonne schien durch das geschlossene Fenster auf sein Kopfkissen. Mücken sausten durch den kleinen Raum und versuchten in immer kürzeren Abständen, auf Harrys nacktem Oberkörper zu landen. Nun verbrachte er schon den zweiten Tag hier. Die Dursleys hatten sich geweigert, auch nur ein Wort von ihm anzuhören. Sie hatten ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er hinter der verschlossenen Tür seines Zimmers geduldet würde genau bis zu seinem 17. Geburtstag und keinen Tag länger. Gegen Abend würde Tante Petunia ihm die Essensreste aller Mahlzeiten bringen. Sie würde die Schüssel durch einen kleinen Türspalt schieben, ohne ihren Neffen anzusehen. Harry wusste, dass seine Tante in einem Kalender jeden Tag durchstrich, der sie näher an das lange ersehnte Datum führte. Vermutlich organisierte Onkel Vernon schon eine große Party zu diesem Anlass. Er malte sich aus, wie die versammelte Verwandtschaft im Wohnzimmer Tante Petunias in mühevoller Kleinarbeit hergestellte Köstlichkeiten verzehren würde. Tante Marga würde mit übervollem Mund die Geschichten vom missratenem Jungen und seinem bald zu erwartenden unrühmlichen Ende erzählen. Onkel Vernon würde prustend lachen und Dudley noch kauend den nächsten Kuchen nachschieben. Harrys Magen knurrte. Vielleicht gab ihm auch nur der Hunger diese Phantasien ein. Die Angriffe der Mücken wurden unerträglich. Ohne nachzudenken nahm er seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den nächsten schwarzen Punkt an der Wand. Ein kleiner Lichtblitz fixierte den Punkt, der sich fortan nicht mehr bewegte. Der Erfolg beflügelte ihn. Er feuerte wieder und ein neuer Punkt entstand an Decke. Er dachte an Tante Petunia. Feuer! Das tat gut. Onkel Vernon, Feuer! Dudley, doppeltes Feuer! Die schwarzen Flecken nahmen zu und verschafften Harry ein ungewohntes aber angenehmes Gefühl. Er war nur hier, weil Dumbledore es gewollt hatte. Feuer! Noch in dieser Nacht würde er gehen. Sein großer Koffer war längst gepackt. Feuer! Dann endlich könnte er Voldemort jagen. Er würde jedem, der zweifelte, beweisen, dass er der Auserwählte war. Er würde jeden Todesser bekämpfen und besonders einen. Harry ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und durchlebte verschiedene Duellszenen, aus denen er als strahlender Sieger hervorging. Seine Lichtblitze töteten die schwarz gekleideten Todesser, die dunkle Flecken auf dem Boden hinterließen.

Als Harry erwachte, herrschte bereits dämmrige Beleuchtung in seinem Raum. Die Sonne war untergegangen. Ein kleiner Teller mit einigen nicht nennenswerten Krümeln stand hinter seiner Zimmertür. Dudley musste sich vorgenommen haben, eher zu platzen als Harry auch nur einen Bissen übrig zu lassen. Der Junge beschloss, dass er seine Pflicht gegenüber Dumbledore erfüllt hatte. Alles war besser als diese Gefangenschaft. Er rollte sein Kopfkissen zusammen und legte die Bettdecke darüber. Es sah so aus, als würde darunter jemand schlafen. Wenigstens sollten die Dursleys noch ein paar Tage lang glauben, dass sie Harry aushalten müssten, bevor sie ihn des Hauses verweisen konnten. Schadenfreude zeichnete sich in seinen Gesichtszügen ab, als er sich ihre Wut vorstellte, wenn sie merkten, dass sie getäuscht worden waren. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand, seine Koffer in die rechte und konzentrierte sich. Wohin sollte er gehen? Darüber hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Hogwarts kam nicht in Frage, der Fuchsbau auch nicht. In den Ruinen seines Elternhauses konnte er nicht wohnen. Da kam ihm der rettende Gedanke. Ihm gehörte noch der Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und spürte das unangenehme Gefühl, durch eine dunkle Röhre gepresst zu werden. Sekunden später hörte er ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

"Dreckiges Gesindel! Du hast mein Haus besudelt. Verschwinde, du Nestbeschmutzer..."

Er war in der Eingangshalle des Hauses gelandet. Das Bild von Mrs. Black war aus seinem Schlaf geweckt worden und beschimpfte Harry weiterhin in der übelsten Weise. Dieser verschwand so schnell er konnte und stieg eine Treppe höher, ließ seinen Koffer stehen und setzte sich an den großen hölzernen Tisch. Noch einige Zeit lang konnte er die schrille Stimme der alten Frau hören, bevor wieder Ruhe einkehrte. Nun erst begann er sich zu wundern, wieso er überhaupt hier hereingekommen war. War der Schutzzauber Dumbledores mit dessen Tod aufgehoben worden? Wurde dieses Haus überhaupt noch vom Orden des Phönix benutzt? Doch dann gewann sein Hunger die Überhand und er durchsuchte das Gebäude nach Essbarem. Glücklicherweise fand er einige Vorräte, die noch von Sirius Black angelegt worden sein mussten. Mit vollem Magen ging es ihm besser. Nun endlich konnte er tun, was er wollte. Und er wollte nur eines: Rache. Rache für den Tod seiner Eltern, Rache für die Ermordung Dumbledores. Wenn es schon sein Schicksal war, gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger anzutreten, dann wollte er so viele wie möglich von ihnen mitnehmen. Die Gedanken tobten in seinem Kopf. Er konnte kämpfen, er hatte es bewiesen. Er war der Beste gewesen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er hatte Dumbledores Armee ausgebildet. Er hatte Lord Voldmorts Mordversuch überlebt. Aber er musste noch besser werden. Er würde die Horcruxe nicht kampflos bekommen. Es gab keinen Dumbledore mehr, der ihm den Weg frei schlug. Verfluchter Snape! Sollte er doch an seiner eigenen schwarzen Magie zu Grunde gehen! Harry wurde es heiß. Das war der nächste Schritt. Er brauchte sein Zaubertränkebuch wieder. Er würde den Halbblutprinzen mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Er musste Hogwarts noch einen Besuch abstatten und dabei das Buch unauffällig mitnehmen. Vielleicht würde er in dem alten Schloss auch Anhaltspunkte finden, wo er mit seiner Suche nach den Horcruxen beginnen konnte. Schließlich ging er in den kleinen Raum, in dem er schon früher geschlafen hatte und legte sich auf das Bett. Erinnerungen an Hogwarts jagten ihm durch den Kopf. In den frühen Morgenstunden schließlich umfing ihn unruhiger Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

Schon wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet, jemand kam herein, grüßte kurz, schnappte sich ein Sandwich und stapfte die Treppe hinauf. Vom oberen Stockwerk konnte man lautes Stimmengewirr hören. Dann tönte es klock, klock, klock von den Stufen, jemand anderes rief ihr von hinten „Hallo Molly" zu und verschwand durch eine andere Tür. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie im Fuchsbau, dem Haus der Weasleys, wohnte oder in einem Ameisenhaufen. Dieses Chaos musste ein Ende haben. Sie stellte sich unten an die Treppe und schrie nach oben:

"Jeder, der Mittagessen haben will, muss jetzt nach unten kommen. Es wird am Tisch gegessen! Verstanden, alle Weasleys und alle Gäste?"

Nach einem Moment der Stille erfolgte eine kurze Zeit lang Getrappel und aus allen Richtungen strömten die Familienmitglieder an den großen Tisch in der Küche. Molly hatte einen großen Teller mit selbst gemachten köstlichen Sandwichs bereitgestellt, eine Schale mit Obst und einige kleine Pasteten und Kuchen. Ihr Mann Arthur langte kräftig zu und schaffte es sogar, mit vollem Mund zu sagen:

"Eben habe ich es im Ministerium von Scrimgeour gehört. Minerva McGonagall hat erklärt, dass Hogwarts weiterhin offiziell als Schule betrieben wird, natürlich unter ihrer Leitung, und alle Lehrer damit beschäftigt seien, das Schloss abzusichern um bald wieder Unterricht zu ermöglichen."

"Wahnsinn", mampfte Ronald, „echt cool!"

"Ein mutige Frau, ein große ´exe, isch muss schon sagen", Fleur strahlte Bill an, der anerkennend nickte.

"Minerva packt es an. Sie hat Recht, Arthur", stimmte Mrs Weasley zu, „wir dürfen jetzt nicht klein beigeben. Albus hätte es nicht gewollt, er hielt Hogwarts immer offen."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte, als sie Dumbledores Namen nannte. Der Schock seiner Ermordung saß tief.

"Ja, Molly", sagte ihr Mann leise, "das hätte er nicht gewollt. Aber er war Albus Dumbledore. Und es ist gefährlich, sehr gefährlich. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird versuchen, Hogwarts zu übernehmen. Ich wundere mich, dass es nicht schon geschehen ist. Im Ministerium hört man, dass die Auroren gehäufte und immer offenere Aktivitäten der Todesser um das Schloss herum beobachten."

"Wenn der Du-weißt-schon-welcher-Widerling noch nicht in Hogwarts drin ist, dann haben wir das nur der alten McGonagall zu verdanken", meinte Fred. George ergänzte: "Genau, sie braucht dringend ein paar hochwirksame Haltet-den-Halunken-Haken." „Oder Schreckt-den-Scheußlichen-Schwaden." „Oder einige Weasleys-windige-Wirrwarr-Wirbel." „Wir sollten uns sofort nach Hogwarts begeben und McGonagall unsere mutige Mitarbeit anbieten."

"Fred!", „George!", riefen ihre Eltern wie aus einem Mund.

"Nein, wir meinen es ernst."

"Todernst."

Molly wurde bleich.

„Ich finde ihre Idee gut", schaltete Tonks sich ein, „sie haben ihre Fähigkeit, Chaos zu verbreiten, inzwischen perfektioniert. Ich werde mich anschließen und mich als Lehrkraft für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewerben. Ich habe genügend Erfahrung als Aurorin um aushelfen zu können."

„Der ganze Orden sollte sie unterstützen!" Hermine wirkte empört. „Wer sonst soll Voldemort Widerstand entgegensetzen? Ich werde ebenfalls wieder nach Hogwarts gehen!"

„Als einzige Schülerin?"

„Nein, Ron, nicht nur als Schülerin, als Vorbild für alle anderen. Wenn viele mitmachen, werden es die Todesser schwer haben. Professor McGonagall hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Dumbledore hat immer gesagt, wir müssen zusammenhalten. Das ist unsere einzige Chance."

„Ich gehe auf jeden Fall mit Hermine mit", sagte Ginny und blickte Ron wütend an, „und du solltest das auch tun!"

Ron verzog die Mundwinkel.

Die Zwillinge riefen: „Komm schon, kleiner Bruder, wir beschützen dich!"

Ron lief rot an im Gesicht und murmelte: „Nicht nötig."

Arthur Weasley hob an, um zu protestieren, aber Molly beschwichtigte ihn.

„Arthur, lass sie gehen, schwierige Zeiten erfordern schwierige Entscheidungen. Hogwarts ist trotz allem noch sicherer als der Fuchsbau. Wir können wahrscheinlich die Tage zählen, bis die ersten Todesser hier eintreffen und uns überwältigen."

Ron versuchte, seine Ehre wieder herzustellen: „Können wir nicht Harry überzeugen, dass er mitkommen muss?"

„Bitte, wenn du willst, hol dir noch eine Abfuhr!" Hermine war immer noch aufgebracht. „Er will den einsamen Helden spielen. Ich habe genug."

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich dachte nur, es wäre schön..."

Ginny kaute auf einer Brotkante herum und betrachtete intensiv die Maserung des Holztisches. Hermine starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an und schnitten Grimassen. Die Eltern der Weasleys zuckten mit den Schultern. Als sie Harry beim Abschied klar machen wollten, dass sie ihm auf jeden Fall helfen würden, hatte er schließlich einen Wutanfall bekommen. Er wollte nicht auch noch für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein, hatte er geschrieen, und sie sollten ihn endlich gehen lassen. Er müsse da alleine durch. Dann war er verschwunden. Zurzeit wusste keiner, wo Harry sich aufhielt und was er tat. Arthur ergriff das Wort.

„Ich bringe euch selbst hin, ich muss sowieso noch mit Minerva sprechen. Packt eure Sachen. Wir nehmen das Flohnetzwerk. Es wird noch vom Ministerium überwacht und ist relativ sicher. Tonks, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du ein Auge auf die Kinder haben könntest."

Nymphadora Tonks grinste: „Sogar zwei, auch wenn es keine Kinder mehr sind."


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kapitel  
  
Minerva McGonagall lief die Gänge des Schlosses ab. Sie wollte sich ein komplettes Bild des Fortgangs der Sicherungsarbeiten verschaffen. Fast alle Lehrer hatten sich nach ihrer eindringlichen Rede sofort bereit erklärt, nach Kräften mit zu helfen. Nur Professor Trelawney weigerte sich, weiterhin mit Firenze die Wahrsageklassen zu teilen. Sie wollte im Schloss bleiben, die dunkle Zukunft für alle entschlüsseln und an ihren Memoiren schreiben, die sie dann später unter dem Titel „Der Leidensweg einer begabten Seherin" veröffentlichen würde. Die Schulleiterin beschloss, für den Moment mit den Schutzwällen, die um Hogwarts gelegt worden waren, zufrieden zu sein. Das Kollegium befand sich für einen kleinen Imbiss in der großen Halle, die Tische waren von den Elfen hübsch dekoriert worden, die Stimmung war hoffnungsvoll. Das gemeinsame Ziel ließ sie die sonst üblichen Querelen vergessen, jede helfende Hand war nützlich und wurde gebraucht.

Minerva spürte plötzlich ihre Müdigkeit. Sie wollte sich eine Ruhepause erlauben und ging in ihr Büro. Sie nahm am Schreibtisch Platz und lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück. Diese Minuten würden nur ihr gehören. Sie ließ ihren Blick die Wände entlang wandern. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Erstaunen zeichnete sich in ihren Zügen ab. Die alten Schulleiter schliefen nicht, sie waren alle wach und nickten ihr anerkennend zu. Eine große Hexe sagte aus ihrem Rahmen heraus: „Exzellente Arbeit!" Die anderen fingen an zu applaudieren.

"Bitte, bitte, meine Herrschaften!", sagte die Direktorin etwas unangenehm berührt. „Ich habe nur meine Aufgaben wahrgenommen."

"Sie weiß es noch gar nicht."

"Das sieht fast so aus."

"Dann sollten wir sie informieren."

Das Getuschel nahm zu. Minerva McGonagall blickte zögernd und auch alarmiert in die Runde.

"Würden Sie bitte jetzt Ihrer Pflicht nachkommen und mir helfen? Worum geht es?"

"Nun, werte Kollegin", sagte Professor Dippet, der Vorgänger Dumbeldores, „Ohne Sie würden wir jetzt hier drin Du-weißt-schon-wen ertragen müssen. Sie haben seinen ersten Versuch, Hogwarts zu übernehmen, vereitelt."

Die Schulleiterin schluckte. So bald hatte sie diese Realität nicht wahr haben wollen. Und sie hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. Sie würde mehr und bessere Informationen brauchen.

"Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Wir sind ein bisschen spazieren gegangen, und hören so dies und das."

"Im Ministerium zum Beispiel."

Professor Dippet ergriff wieder das Wort: „Du-weiß-schon-wer hat Sie unterschätzt. Er hatte nicht genügend Kräfte aufgeboten, dachte, er könnte hier einfach so hereinspazieren. Eine Handvoll Todesser hatte er ausgeschickt, damit sie für ihn den roten Teppich ausrollen. Er hatte sich verrechnet."

"Weiter so, Minerva!", die Schulleiterin erschreckte fast über Dumbledores Stimme, doch sie spürte auch die Freude über sein Lob. Albus Dumbledore lächelte ihr aus seinem Bild zu. „Und komme ein bisschen häufiger zu uns, dann können wir dir mehr erzählen."

Die müde Hexe entspannte sich und nickte mit dem Kopf: „Ich bin jetzt hier und höre zu."

Phineas Nigellus setzte eine wichtige Miene auf und sagt betont gelangweilt: „Der auserwählte Junge ist in den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 eingezogen. Nicht dass ich von meinem Bild aus viel sehen könnte, aber er redet im Schlaf wirres Zeug, er will sie alle erledigen."

"Im Ministerium ist man besorgt über das nahezu öffentliche Auftreten der Todesser, sie benehmen sich wie die neuen Herren. Es werden gehäufte Aktivitäten auch in Hogsmeade beobachtet. Du-weißt-schon-wer soll es besonders auf Hogwarts abgesehen haben. Scrimgeour gleicht einem Nervenbündel."

"Severus Snape ist in sein eigenes Haus eingezogen. Die Auroren kommen nicht einmal in die Nähe des Gebäudes. Er hat es mit mächtigen unbekannten Schutzzaubern umgeben. Sie verstehen es nicht. Außerdem hat er Fawkes. Er scheint ihn gefangen zu haben."

„In St Mungo´s häufen sich Fluchverletzungen und Gedächtnisverluste."

"Der Tagesprophet ist angewiesen, nicht mehr als zwei Morde durch Todesser pro Tag zu publizieren. Scrimgeour fürchtet eine Massenpanik."

"Die Werwölfe haben sich in einem Schreiben ans Ministerium offiziell zu Du-weißt-schon-wem bekannt. Sie würden nur ihn als ihren Lord anerkennen und seinen Befehlen folgen. Das Pergament war mit Menschenblut beschrieben."

"Minerva, du wirst bald Besuch bekommen.", sagte Dumbledore, „Arthur Weasley ist mit Fred, George, Ron und Ginny zu dir unterwegs. Nymphadora Tonks und Hermine Granger sind auch dabei. Du bekommst noch mehr Unterstützung. Ich könnte mir weiterhin vorstellen, dass du neben der Schule auch den Orden leiten könntest. Minerva, sie wollen dich und sie brauchen dich. Führe alle zusammen. Nur gemeinsam könnt ihr bestehen. Und noch etwas, bitte komme zu meinem Portrait."

Die Schulleiterin erhob sich unter dem empörten Getuschel der Bilder. Dumbledore sagte leise: "Minerva, ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass Harry Potter deine Hilfe benötigt. Er braucht jemanden, der stark genug ist, Lord Voldemort zu trotzen. Und jemanden, der genug Autorität hat, ihm selbst den Weg zu weisen. Er darf nicht in die Einsamkeit und in die dunklen Künste abrutschen."

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging die Direktorin zum Schreibtisch zurück und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Das war keine erholsame Pause gewesen. Sie fühlte sich mit Arbeit und Verantwortung überladen. Wie hatte Albus das nur durchgehalten? Es klopfte an der Tür. Schlagartig versanken die ehemaligen Leiter Hogwarts in tiefen Schlaf.

"Herein!"

Die schwere Eichenholztür öffnete sich und Hagrid führte die halbe Weasleyfamilie und ihre angekündigten Freunde ins Büro.

"Verzeihen Sie Professor McGonagall, aber ich dachte, diese Leute könnte ich direkt zu Ihnen bringen, Sie würden sich vielleicht freuen, sie zu sehen, jetzt, in diesen schwierigen Zeiten.", Hagrid fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Bart und blickte unsicher auf die strenge Direktorin, „nun ja, dann gehe ich wohl mal wieder…"

"Danke, Hagrid. Es ist in Ordnung. Würden Sie bei den Elfen nach dem Rechten sehen?"

"Ja, sehr wohl, gnädige Frau, ich gehe sofort hin, bin schon unterwegs."

Hagrid hob, sichtlich stolz über diesen Auftrag, den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Minerva McGonagall wandte sich der kleinen Invasion zu, die ihr Büro erobert hatte.

"Nun, ich bin zwar überrascht, aber ich freue mich, euch alle wohlauf zu sehen. Was ist der Grund eures Besuches?"

Nach einigen unsicheren Blicken, ergriff Hermine das Wort.

"Professor McGonagall. Wir würden Ihnen gerne helfen, wenn man das so nennen darf. Wir haben uns entschlossen, Ihren Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort zu unterstützen, denn nur gemeinsam sind wir stark. Mrs. Tonks möchte sich um die", sie stockte kurz und blickte auf den Boden, fasste sich dann aber und fuhr fort, „nun ja, freigewordenen Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewerben. Fred und George bieten jede denkbare Zuarbeit von „Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" an, sie haben gewisse Erfahrung darin, unerwünschte Personen auf ihre Art aus dem Schloss zu vertreiben. Ron, Ginny und ich möchten als Schüler wieder zurückkehren. Wir hoffen, dass dann auch andere sich trauen, zurück zu kommen."

Die Schulleiterin war sprachlos, sie konnte ihre Rührung kaum verbergen. So schnell hatten sich ihre Bemühungen herumgesprochen, so viel Hoffnung und Engagement war geweckt worden. Ja, es war ein Anfang, klein, aber verheißungsvoll. Sicher hatte Albus Dumbledore aus der vielfachen Hilfe, die auch er erfahren hatte, seine Kraft erhalten.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich danke euch allen. Normalerweise würde ich euch jetzt auf die vielen Gefahren eures Angebots hinweisen, aber ihr kennt sie selbst und wir brauchen jeden. Mrs. Tonks, ich begrüße Sie im Kollegium. Fred und George, ich hoffe, ich darf euch noch so nennen", die Zwillinge grinsten sich erst gegenseitig, dann die Direktorin an und nickten, „bleibt vorerst im Schloss und beratet mich bei den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten für Schutzzauber. Eurer Kreativität sind ja bekanntlich kaum Grenzen gesetzt. Und was euch angeht, Hermine, Ron und Ginny, ich freue mich darauf, euch wieder zu unterrichten, aber euch dürfte kaum entgangen sein, dass zurzeit Sommerferien wären. Die Schule kann erst zum 1. September wieder eröffnet werden."

"Wir wissen es", entgegnete Ginny, „aber wir möchten trotzdem bleiben. Wir können anderen zeigen, dass man in Hogwarts sicher wohnen kann."

"Und wir würden gerne die Schulbibliothek für private Forschungen nutzen", ergänzte Hermine.

Minerva schaute zweifelnd auf das Mädchen. Konnte ihre intelligenteste Schülerin nicht mehr ohne Bücher leben? Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Dumbledore, der sie durchdringend ansah und mit dem Kopf nickte.

"Gut, ihr könnt bleiben. Es ist eine Ausnahmesituation. Voraussetzung ist, dass eure Eltern einverstanden sind, Arthur?

"Ja, Minerva wir sind dafür. Auch Hermines Eltern haben eingewilligt, dass ihre Tochter unterrichtsergänzende Studien in den Ferien betreiben darf", er lächelte unsicher, „Und Minerva, ich würde dich gerne kurz unter vier Augen sprechen."

Die Hexe nickte bestätigend und kurze Zeit später stand Arthur Weasley alleine vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

"Minerva, Molly und ich möchten dich auch im Namen von Tonks und Bill bitten, die Leitung des Ordens zu übernehmen. Du warst die Vertraute Dumbledores. Du hast den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen aufgenommen und uns wieder Zuversicht gegeben. Wir stehen zu dir. Berufe eine Versammlung ein. Bitte."

"Gut, Arthur, ich werde es tun. Ich danke dir und euch allen. Eure Hoffnung ist meine Hoffnung. Du wirst noch heute meine Nachricht erhalten. Grüße Molly von mir."

Sie streckte Mr. Weasley die Hand entgegen. Der Mann ergriff sie und ihr Händedruck bestätigte beiden, dass sie zusammenarbeiten würden. Danach verließ der Zauberer den Raum und Minerva McGonagall war endlich alleine. Ruhe durchflutete das Zimmer. Sie war überwältigt, so viel Verantwortung ruhte nun auf ihren Schultern, aber auch so viel Hoffnung guter Menschen. Würde sie solchen Aufgaben gerecht werden können? Ihre ehrliche Selbsteinschätzung ließ sie zweifeln.

"Minerva." Dumbledores Stimme klang leise aus seinem Rahmen, „Man wächst an seinen Aufgaben. Du hast viel Talent und Erfahrung, und was du nicht kannst, können andere, die deinen Anordnungen folgen werden. Traue es dir selbst zu. Du wirst vielfältige Hilfe bekommen. Die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer, die Lord Voldemort die Stirn bieten wollen, braucht eine Führung. Stärke du ihre Gemeinschaft, dann wird sie dich stützen. Und noch etwas, auf mich kannst du auch zählen."

Die Schulleiterin erhob sich. Halb zu Dumbledore, halb zu sich selbst sprach sie: „Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Kraft steht, um Lord Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Ich werde alle Zauberer guten Willens unterstützen und den Orden zusammenrufen. Ich werde Hogwarts verteidigen. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

Albus Dumbledore lächelte. Er hatte seine Nachfolgerin und Lord Voldemort eine neue machtvolle Gegnerin gefunden.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Kapitel  
  
Narcissa Malfoy machte sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Weg. Sie würde ihn aufsuchen müssen, schließlich hatte er ihrem Sohn das Leben gerettet, und das auf ihre Bitte hin. Mit dem unbrechbaren Schwur hatte sie ihm das Messer auf die Brust gesetzt, aber sie war verzweifelt gewesen, und er wusste, was er tat, als er ihn ablegte. Sie wartete den Einbruch der Nacht ab. Sie wollte nicht gesehen werden, in der Dunkelheit fühlte sie sich sicherer. Mit weichen Knien schlich sie zum Haus des Tränkemeisters und klopfte zögernd an die Tür. Nur Sekunden später öffnete sich diese einen Spalt breit, sie sah die bekannten schwarzen Augen, dann wurde sie hereingewinkt.

"Narcissa, du erweist mir die Ehre deines Besuches. Tritt ein", die Tür wurde von einem Mann mit dunklem Umhang und langen schwarzen Haaren geschlossen, „und bitte nimm Platz!"

"Severus." 

Narcissa wollte vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, doch Severus Snape ergriff mit Bestimmtheit ihre Hand und führte sie zum Sofa.

"Bitte setze dich, Narcissa, Wurmschwanz wird uns etwas zu trinken holen. Der Lord hat mir wiederum die Gunst eines Dieners erwiesen."

Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung der Zimmertür, hinter der ein leiser Aufschrei zu hören war, und setzte sich dann auf den Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa. Ein kleiner hässlicher Zauberer trat in den Raum.

"Wurmschwanz, zwei Gläser Wein!"

Unter Verbeugungen entfernte sich der Diener und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett und zwei Gläsern mit einer Flasche Wein wieder. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa ab und zog sich langsam zurück. Der dunkle Zauberer stand auf, um Narcissa das Glas zu füllen. Hinter Snapes Rücken wandte der kleine Mann sich einem großen goldroten Vogel zu und versuchte vorsichtig, eine Feder von ihm zu erhaschen. Als hätte er dies gespürt, schnellte Severus Snape herum und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Peter Pettigrew. 

"Petrificus totalus!"

Die ausgestreckte Hand zwei Zentimeter vom Vogel entfernt, erstarrte dieser mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, als ob er zu Stein geworden wäre.

"Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Der Vogel ist mein Spielzeug. Du hast nicht gefragt, ob du ihn haben darfst, das war sehr unartig von dir. Dafür bekommst du Zimmerarrest."

Langsam hob der dunkle Zauberer seinen Zauberstab und genauso langsam hob Wurmschwanz wie eine Statue vom Boden ab. Er schwebte durch die Tür und die Treppe hoch. Anschließend hörte man von oben ein dumpfes Krachen, als ob ein schwerer Gegenstand auf den Boden fiele, danach nichts mehr. Severus Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken, füllte die Gläser und setzte sich.

"Er wird uns nicht mehr stören. Was führt dich zu mir, Narcissa?"

Narcissa, die während dieser Szene ebenfalls erstarrt war, verkrampfte ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoß. Sie blickte erst auf den Boden, dann in Richtung des Tränkemeisters.

"Severus, ich schulde dir Dank für das Leben meines Sohnes."

"Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Du schuldest mir nichts. Draco hatte nicht um meine Hilfe gebeten."

Nun etwas mutiger geworden, fuhr Narcissa fort: „Draco hat mir alles erzählt. Er sagte, er habe Dumbledore noch nie so schwach gesehen, er hätte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten können. Draco war völlig verwirrt, er erkannte den Direktor kaum."

Die Frau suchte Halt in Severus Augen. Der Zauberer sah sie an und hörte aufmerksam zu. Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein. Sie fühlte sich bestärkt. Dann redete sie weiter.

„Er gestand, dass er unfähig gewesen sei, seinen Stab gegen den Schulleiter zu erheben, weil er vermutete, dass Dumbledore vor seinen Augen im Sterben läge. Der Junge hat sicher nicht viel Erfahrung in diesen Dingen, aber es ist doch seltsam, nicht wahr? Der einzige Zauberer, den der Lord nie besiegen konnte, ist entkräftet und wehrlos, wenn ein Junge ihn bedroht. Ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Was ist in dieser Nacht geschehen?"

Der dunkle Zauberer blickte Narcissa Malfoy direkt an. Seine Miene war unergründlich. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Unmerklich begann die Angst wieder, in ihr hoch zu kriechen. Hatte sie eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten? Würde er mit ihr tun, was er mit Pettigrew getan hatte?

"Narcissa, du stellst viele Fragen. Manche Dinge sollten besser im Dunkeln bleiben. Aber du sollst Antworten bekommen."

Er erhob sich, umrundete den Tisch und begab sich zu der Hexe auf das Sofa, so dass sie sich direkt gegenüber saßen.

"Sieh in meine Augen und du wirst erleben, was in diesen Minuten geschehen ist."

Zitternd befolgte Dracos Mutter diese Anordnung. Severus Snape stellte ihr seine Erinnerung zur Verfügung. Sie blickte in die schwarzen Tiefen und befand sich augenblicklich zwischen vier Todessern und Draco, die einen auf dem Boden liegenden Dumbledore mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten. Sie hörte Wortfetzen, Severus, wir haben ein Problem, der Junge scheint unfähig zu sein, eine flehende Stimme, Severus bitte, Dumbledore, der seinen Vertrauten mit all seiner verblassenden Kraft um sein Leben bat. Dumbledores Gestalt rückte ins Zentrum ihres Bildes, ein letzter hoffender Blick des weißbärtigen Mannes, dann hörte sie die Worte Avada Kedavra, gesprochen von Severus Snape, ein grüner Blitz erfüllte die Szene, der wehrlose Dumbledore wurde in die Brust getroffen. Narcissa sprang auf, schwankte und hielt sich an der Lehne des Sofas fest.

"Severus, Dumbledore hielt dich wirklich für seinen Freund und du hast ihn, ohne ein Wort zu sagen", sie stockte und schnappte nach Luft, „du hast ihn kalt ermordet."

Zitternd entfernte sie sich vom dunklen Zauberer. Dieser stand nun ebenfalls auf und schritt um das Sofa, so dass er vor ihr zu stehen kam. Narcissa sah ihn mit Entsetzen an. Dann zuckte sie wie in plötzlicher Erkenntnis einer schrecklichen Wahrheit zusammen. Sie fiel vor dem schwarz gekleideten Mann auf die Knie und küsste den Saum seines Gewandes, als ob er der Dunkle Lord persönlich wäre. Als nichts weiter geschah, erhob sie sich und eilte so schnell sie konnte zur Tür. Sie entschwand in die Nacht und ließ die Haustür unbeachtet hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.


	10. Chapter 10

10 .Kapitel  
  
Der Minister saß in seinem großräumigen Büro am Schreibtisch. Soeben hatte eine Runde seiner hochrangigsten Mitarbeiter, darunter viele Auroren, diesen Raum verlassen. Die Konferenz war ergebnislos abgebrochen worden. Er war erschöpft. Die Lage spitzte sich zu und keiner konnte einen Weg aus der sich verbreitenden Panik weisen. Du-weißt-schon-wer schien durch den Tod Albus Dumbledores seinen Einfluss vervielfacht zu haben. Rufus Scrimgeour kam sich vor, als ob er kurz vor dem Ausbruch eines Bürgerkrieges stände. Wenigstens funktionierte das Ministerium noch. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Zauberern, die in ihren Häusern aus Angst vor den Todessern schon nicht mehr schlafen wollten, war er hier sicher. Er gähnte und die Augen fielen ihm zu. Zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Konnten sie sich nicht anmelden? Unwillig sah er auf. Beide waren dunkel gekleidet, den einen erkannte er sofort, es war Severus Snape, der ehemalige Lehrer in Hogwarts und Mörder Dumbledores, der andere hatte glühend rote Augen und bewegte sich wie eine Schlange. Der Minister sprang auf und öffnete den Mund, um Hilfe herbeizurufen, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Der Schlangenartige ergriff das Wort.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, so lernen wir uns endlich kennen. Ich darf mich vorstellen, Lord Voldemort", die Gestalt verbeugte sich leicht wie zur Begrüßung, „oh, wir wollen doch die Höflichkeit wahren, wenn Sie mich nun ebenfalls willkommen heißen würden…Severus!"

Der dunkle Zauberer hatte in aller Ruhe die Tür versiegelt und zielte nun mit seinem Zauberstab auf den bewegungslosen Minister, der daraufhin mit dem Oberkörper leicht nach vorne kippte und dann wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu stehen kam.

"Gut", sprach die hohe kalte Stimme, „nun wollen wir uns ein wenig unterhalten. Setzen wir uns zusammen."

Lord Voldemort arrangierte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes eine kleine Sitzgruppe aus den verbliebenen Stühlen der Konferenz. Er führte den willenlosen Minister mit einer leichten Bewegung des Stabes zu einem der Sitzplätze und ließ ihn dort nieder, er selbst nahm gegenüber Platz. Der Tränkemeister trat hinter seinen Herrn, wo er stehen blieb.

"Nun, Herr Minister, wie Sie verstehen, wird es für Sie einige kleine Änderungen in der Ausübung Ihres Amtes geben. Dabei lege ich größten Wert auf Ihre freiwillige Kooperation. Von jetzt an werden Sie tun, was ich Ihnen befehlen werde. Ich werde Sie nicht zwingen, der Imperius-Fluch ist nur für kleine Geister. Ich werde Sie nur von Zeit zu Zeit kontrollieren. Sie werden einer meiner wichtigsten Mitarbeiter werden. Sie werden die Würde Ihres neuen Amtes spüren. Severus!"

Der dunkle Zauberer trat nach vorne und ergriff den linken Arm des Ministers. Er schob den Ärmel nach oben. Lord Voldemort bohrte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in den Innenarm Rufus Scrimgeours und ein rotes Licht brannte das Dunkle Mal in die Haut. Der Mann stöhnte. Severus Snape rollte den Stoff wieder nach unten und ging an seinen Platz zurück.

"Ich habe Ihre Höflichkeitsregeln eingehalten. Nun werde ich Sie mit meinen Umgangsformen bekannt machen. Sie begrüßen den Lord, indem Sie auf den Knien den Saum meines Gewandes küssen. Beim ersten Mal werden Sie meine Hilfe brauchen. Crucio."

Der Minister fiel schmerzverzerrt auf den Boden. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte er laut geschrieen. Zusätzlich zu seinen Schmerzen spürte er die Schmach der Demütigung. Mit seinem Gesicht berührte er die Füße Lord Voldemorts. Lange Minuten ließ der Lord den Minister in dieser Position verharren. Schließlich senkte er seinen Zauberstab und der erschöpfte Mann blieb vor ihm liegen.

"Sie dürfen sich erheben", ein leichter Schlenker mit dem Stab zog Scrimgeour wieder auf den Stuhl, „wenn ich es Ihnen sage. Nun ist der Form Genüge getan. Sie werden bald meine Anweisungen erhalten. Ich erwarte von allen meinen Todessern, dass sie sie sofort befolgen. Und noch etwas, es wäre von Vorteil für Sie, wenn Sie Ihre neue Identität vorerst für sich behielten. Sie könnte in Moment zumindest noch Ihre Mitarbeiter verwirren. Severus!"

Der dunkle Zauberer hob die Versiegelung des Büros auf und die beiden schwarzen Gestalten waren so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. Rufus Scrimgeour schleppte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Es war wie ein schlimmer Albtraum gewesen. Er rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Er zögerte kurz. Dann ließ er den Vorgesetzten der Auroren kommen. Der Zauberer stand Minuten später in Scrimgeours Büro.

"Minister, Sie wünschen?"

"Gab es irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Aktivitäten von Todessern hier in jüngster Zeit?"

"In der letzten Stunde in London nicht, wenn Sie das meinen, und hier im Ministerium sowieso nicht. Wir haben alles im Griff."

"Merlin sei Dank, Sie können gehen."

Der Auror verließ mit einer leichten Verbeugung das Büro. Rufus Scrimgeour lehnte sich erleichtert in seinem Sitz zurück, verschränkte die Arme und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Beim Anblick seines linken Ärmels zuckte er zusammen. Er musste es wissen. Er hörte sein Herz klopfen, als er langsam den Stoff zurückschob. Dann sah er es. Auf seinem Innenarm war das Bild eines Schädels eingraviert, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Die Schlange wirkte lebendig.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel  
  
Mit aller Kraft wollte er nach Hogwarts. Aber er hatte keine Idee, wie er dort hin gelangen könnte. Harry Potter war durch das dunkle Haus Sirius Blacks gelaufen, er hatte die restlichen Essensvorräte vertilgt, er hatte die zeternde Mrs. Black in ihrem Bilderrahmen angeschrieen, aber er hatte keinen Einfall gehabt, wie er die Schutzwälle des Schlosses überwinden könnte. Er stampfte die Treppe hoch, ging in seinen Schlafraum, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

"Zu meinen Zeiten zog man sich wenigstens noch die Schuhe aus, bevor man sich zur Ruhe begab. Aber die Jugend von heute kennt keine Manieren mehr."

Harry schaute verwirrt um sich. Diese Stimme kannte er, wenn er nur wüsste, woher. Dann entdeckte er den würdigen älteren Herren mit den schmalen Lippen, der ihn aus dem einzigen Gemälde dieses Zimmers verächtlich anblickte. Er erinnerte sich, in diesem Raum hatte er die Stimme gehört und es war dieser Zauberer gewesen, der ihm eine Nachricht von Dumbledore überbracht hatte. Es war Phineas Nigellus, einer der unsympathischen Vorfahren Sirius Blacks, der es bis zum Schulleiter in Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Er entgegnete:

"Wenn Sie sich über gutes Benehmen unterhalten wollen, tun Sie es am besten mit Mrs. Black in der Halle unten, sie weiß viel darüber."

"Nun werd mal nicht frech, Bürschchen, ich wäre nicht hier, wenn mich nicht die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts herbeordert hätte."

Bei diesen Worten setzte Harry sich schlagartig in seinem Bett auf. Hatte Professor McGonagall die Leitung von Hogwarts übernommen, wusste sie von ihm, hatte Dumbledore mit ihr gesprochen?

"Was sollen Sie mir sagen?"

Phineas Nigellus strich sich langsam über seinen Oberlippenbart, faltete dann seine Hände und sah Harry an, als wäre er ein Ekel erregendes Insekt.

"Professor McGonagall lässt Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie sie in Hogwarts aufsuchen sollen. Wenn Sie innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten Ihren Kamin benutzen und als Ziel Schulleiterbüro angeben, kommen Sie direkt zu ihr."

"Und wie mache ich das? Wo gibt es in diesem Haus Flohpuder?"

"Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt, und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre…"

Die restlichen Worte konnte Harry nicht mehr verstehen, denn Phineas hatte seinen Rahmen bereits wieder verlassen. Der Junge sprang auf, rannte die Treppe hinunter und hörte kaum die geifernde alte Dame als er die Halle durchquerte. Er wühlte in dem großen Kleiderschrank, öffnete alle Küchenschubladen und schob sich unter die Sitzbänke. Er fand keine Spur des begehrten Puders. Dann hastete er wieder die Stufen hinauf und stellte sich vor den Kamin. Er musste in den nächsten Minuten hier verschwinden. Auf der Ablage über der Kaminöffnung stand eine kleine Dose. Harry ergriff sie, nahm den Deckel ab und sah wirklich Reste von Flohpuder. Das musste reichen. Er drehte sich um, rannte in seinen Raum, schnappte seinen Koffer und eilte zum Kamin zurück. Er stieg hinein, warf alles Flohpuder auf den Boden und war in auflodernden grünen Flammen verschwunden. Nur Sekunden später rollte er auf den Boden eines großen Büros. Er sah auf ein Paar Füße und dann an einem Mantel entlang nach oben bis er auf ein bekanntes Gesicht blickte. Professor McGonagall stand genau vor ihm.

"Harry Potter", sie musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Besorgnis in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dann reichte sie ihm ihre Hand, „nun stehen Sie erst mal auf. Sie sind ja völlig verschmutzt!"

Der junge Mann ließ sich nach oben ziehen und klopfte sich anschließend Staub und Ruß von Hose und T-Shirt. Dann stellte er seinen Koffer neben den Kamin des Büros der Direktorin und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

"Professor McGonagall, Sie wollten mich sprechen."

"Ja, das wollte ich und ich bin überrascht, wie schnell Sie zu mir gekommen sind. Natürlich freue ich mich darüber, dass es beim ersten Versuch funktioniert hat. Ich kann die Flohverbindung nicht ständig geöffnet halten, eine Schutzmaßnahme. Bitte setzen Sie sich und nehmen Sie sich ein Plätzchen."

Harry erinnerte sich gut, dass hier jeder Widerstand zwecklos war, so nahm er Platz und wählte einen kleinen Keks aus der Schale, die die Hexe ihm hinhielt. Noch nie hatten ihm diese Plätzchen so gut geschmeckt. Er beschloss, diesmal noch ein Zweites zu essen. Die Schulleiterin begab sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

"Mr. Potter, es sind zwar zur Zeit Ferien, doch ich bin darüber informiert, dass Ihre Verwandtschaft Sie nur bis zu Ihrem 17. Geburtstag in ihrem Haus wohnen lässt, der ja in einigen Tagen stattfindet, da wollte ich Ihnen anbieten, dass Sie in Hogwarts…"

"Danke, ich komme zurecht, wenn Sie das meinen, ich brauche keine Betreuung."

"Mr. Potter, verstehen Sie mich bitte richtig, ich will nicht Ihr Händchen halten, ich biete Ihnen eine Schlafgelegenheit und eine Versorgung an, die Ihren Bedürfnissen entsprechen. Hogwarts ist ebenfalls Ihr Zuhause. Im Übrigen sind auch Hermine Granger und Ron und Ginny Weasley kürzlich hier eingezogen."

Harry spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Für einen kurzen Moment freute er sich, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Doch dann gewannen die dunklen Gefühle die Oberhand.

"Es ist mir klar, was Sie sagen wollen. Doch was ich tun muss, muss ich alleine tun. Ich kann keinen anderen mit hineinziehen, schon gar nicht meine Freunde."

Die Schulleiterin beugte sich über ihren Schreibtisch zu dem jungen Zauberer hin.

"Es ist Ihnen nicht klar, was ich Ihnen mitteilen will. Um es deutlich zu sagen, einen Zauberer wie Lord Voldemort besiegt man nicht im Alleingang. Alleingänge sind sein Spezialgebiet, hier ist er unschlagbar. Wir können nur gewinnen, wenn wir zusammenhalten, wenn Freunde sich gegenseitig vertrauen, wenn wir eine starke Gemeinschaft bilden."

Harry schluckte, zum ersten Mal hörte er die Direktorin den Namen des schwarzen Magiers aussprechen. Er spürte Respekt vor der Schulleiterin, sie hatte sich offensichtlich an die Spitze des Widerstandes in Hogwarts gestellt und versuchte, das Schloss zu schützen. Er wusste, dass Lord Voldemort großes Interesse an Hogwarts hatte und sah nun auch, dass McGonagall bisher zumindest erfolgreich gekämpft hatte. Er beschloss, für ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben, vielleicht konnte er so leichter die „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" aus dem Raum der Wünsche zurückholen.

"Gut, ich werde für einige Tage hier wohnen."

"Ich werde Sie zu nichts zwingen, doch mein Angebot besteht. Wenn Sie es wollen, können Sie sich in Ihrem gewohnten Schlafraum umziehen. Die Mahlzeiten werden wie immer in der großen Halle eingenommen."

Harry spürte den Drang, sich mit seinem Koffer schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu verziehen, doch als ihm der Duft der Plätzchen erneut in die Nase stieg, platzte es aus ihm heraus:

"Darf ich noch eins?"

Minerva McGonagall blickte verständnislos auf den Jungen, doch schnell erfasste sie seinen Wunsch und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Sie dürfen. Nehmen Sie sich zwei."

Mit einer Handvoll köstlicher Kekse und einem lange nicht gespürten guten Gefühl verließ Harry Potter das Büro der Schulleiterin.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Kapitel  
  
Hermine Granger blätterte in einem alten Buch, das sie aus einem verstaubten Regal der Bibliothek gezogen hatte. Die Seiten waren vergilbt und teilweise eingerissen, so dass sie beim Umblättern die ganze Hand unter das Pergament schob, um es nicht zu zerstören. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder ab, sie musste die Seiten oft zurückdrehen, weil sie sich nicht mehr an das Gesehene erinnern konnte. Sie waren immer zu dritt hier gewesen, hatten gemeinsam gelernt, geheimnisvolle Rätsel gelöst, hatten das Rezept für Vielsafttrank gefunden, hatten vergeblich nach Artikeln über Nicholas Flamel Ausschau gehalten, hatten gelacht, gestritten und sich über ihre Lehrer aufgeregt. Nun war sie allein mit Ron in Hogwarts. Harry benahm sich idiotisch. Hatten sie ihm nicht vielfach bewiesen, dass sie vor keiner Gefahr zurückschreckten, dass sie seine Freunde waren und zusammengehörten? Harry hatte gesagt, er könne ihren Tod nicht verantworten und müsse nun alleine weitergehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlug mit der Hand leicht auf das Buch, so dass kleine Staubflocken im Sonnenlicht tanzten. Was für ein Schwachsinn! So wie es im Moment aussah, standen die Chancen gut, dass sie getrennt voneinander ebenso schnell den Todessern in die Hände fallen würden. Sie waren nirgendwo mehr sicher, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lord Voldemort die Macht offen übernehmen würde. Gemeinsam könnten sie mehr erreichen, wenn sie es Harry nur klarmachen könnte.

Sie hob ihre Hand von der Buchseite und ihr Blick blieb am dünn gezeichneten Bild darunter hängen. Sie beugte sich über die Skizze. Es waren zwei Hände dargestellt, die sich umfassten und dabei von einem dünnen Lichtstrahl umschlungen wurden. Gebannt las sie die Zeilen, die den Zauber beschrieben. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie las den Text noch ein zweites Mal, um sich alles einzuprägen. Dann schlug sie das Buch zu und lief aus der Bibliothek heraus. Sie musste Ron finden und auch die Zwillinge Fred und George.

Sie suchte viele Klassenräume ab, rannte durch die große Halle und begab sich sogar in den Kerker, doch außer Hagrid und einigen Elfen, die mit Ausbesserungsarbeiten beschäftigt waren, konnte sie keine weiteren Einwohner entdecken. Sie hielt auf der Treppe nach oben kurz an, um Luft zu holen.

"Können wir Ihnen weiterhelfen, junge Frau?"

"Wir könnten Ihnen unsere Hände reichen oder Sie sogar ein paar Stufen hinauftragen, wenn Sie nicht zu wild um sich schlagen."

Hermine fuhr herum. Sie blickte in zwei gut bekannte grinsende Gesichter, die von roten Haaren umwuchert waren.

"Fred, George, ich brauche euch. Ihr müsst mir helfen."

"Tun wir doch gerne, aber vorher…"

"…hörst du uns zu, wir suchen dich nämlich…"

"…um dir zu sagen, dass wir eben jemand getroffen haben, der dich interessieren könnte und zwar…"

„…Harry Potter!"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich vielsagend an blickten anschließend zu Hermine. Hermine schluckte. Harry war in Hogwarts? Dann besann sie sich.

"Umso besser, kommt schnell mit, ich muss euch um etwas bitten, und Ron brauche ich auch."

"Dann machen wir den Umweg über die Küche, unser Bruder hilft gerade den Elfen dort…"

"…indem er sich mit Leckereien verwöhnen lässt, um ihnen Freude zu bereiten."

Hermine war schon losgelaufen. Wenn alles so funktionierte, wie sie es sich vorstellte, würde Ron gleich etwas ganz anderes tun.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Kapitel  
  
Es war leichter gewesen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die voll gestellten Regale im Raum der Wünsche hatten sich fotografisch genau in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt. Viele Male war er in Gedanken den Weg abgegangen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er das Buch gefunden. Hass loderte in ihm auf, als er es in die Hand nahm. Ich werde dich mit deinen eigenen Erfindungen zerstören. Ich werde deinen Schwachpunkt finden. Mach dich auf eine Überraschung gefasst, Snape, ich töte dich. Bilder flackerten in seiner Erinnerung auf. Er stieß den Zahn des Basilisken in das Buch. Blut lief aus den Seiten. Eine schwarze Gestalt schrie auf und brach in sich zusammen. Lord Voldemort war an seinem eigenen Tagebuch zu Grunde gegangen und Snape würde seinem Meister folgen. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Befriedigung rieselte durch Harrys Körper, als er die „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" unter seine Jacke schob. Das war der Anfang vom Ende des Halbblutprinzen.

Siegesgewiss betrat Harry Potter den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hinter der Tür blieb er abrupt stehen. Er wurde schon erwartet. Hermine, Ron und die Zwillinge sahen ihn an. Fred und George kamen auf ihn zu, legten ihm ihre Arme um die Schultern und zogen ihn zu einem großen Sessel. Ihre ernsten Mienen verschlugen ihm die Sprache.

"Harry, du bleibst hier sitzen. Sage nichts, wir haben schon genug von dir gehört…"

"… und wissen genau, was du sagen willst. Wir wollen es nicht hören. Du schaust jetzt nur zu…"

"…und danach kannst du tun, was du willst. Wir werden dich nicht daran hindern."

Sie drückten Harry in den Sitz und nickten Hermine zu. Diese nahm Ron bei der Hand und zog ihn vor Harrys Sessel wo beide stehen blieben. Der Auserwählte starrte wie gelähmt auf seine beiden besten Freunde, die sich inzwischen die rechte Hand reichten. Was sollte das werden? Fred richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden während George Harry mit ebenfalls erhobenem Zauberstab klar machte, dass er unbedingt sitzen bleiben musste. Hermine begann zu sprechen.

"Ron, willst du Harry Potter helfen, Lord Voldemort zu finden und ihn zu besiegen?"

Harry wollte aufspringen, wurde aber augenblicklich wieder in den Sessel gedrückt. Seine Freunde waren verrückt geworden. Er spürte den Druck der Spitze von Georges Zauberstab in seinem Nacken. Wütend blieb er sitzen. 

Ron zögerte nur kurz und antwortete dann mit fester Stimme: „Das will ich tun."

Eine kleine helle Schnur aus Licht entströmte Freds Zauberstab und wickelte sich um die beiden Hände wie ein filigranes Strahlennetz. Ron ergriff das Wort.

"Hermine, willst du Harry Potter helfen, Lord Voldemort zu finden und ihn zu besiegen?"

"Ja, ich will es."

Ein zweiter Lichtfaden umschlang die Hände und verstärkte das Netz zu einer bizarren Schönheit aus purem Licht. Zornig und gleichzeitig fasziniert betrachtete Harry dieses Schauspiel. Dann begann sich das leuchtende Gebilde langsam aufzulösen, Ron und Hermine ließen ihre Hände los sahen Harry an. Dieser fand seine Sprache wieder.

"Was war das? Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Hermine antwortete: „Das war der unbrechbare Schwur. Jetzt sollte dir klar sein, was wir wollen. Wir haben keine Angst, gegen Lord Voldemort können wir nur gemeinsam gewinnen oder jeder alleine verlieren."

"Ihr seid komplett verrückt geworden, ihr wisst nicht, worauf ihr euch einlasst", Harry Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, „ich will das nicht, ich lasse mich nicht zwingen. Wenn ihr meine Freunde sein wollt, dann macht, was ich euch sage und geht weg."

Er befreite sich mit heftigen Bewegungen aus Georges Umklammerung und rannte die Treppe zum Schlafraum hinauf.

Hermine blickte ungerührt in die Runde. „Er wird sich wieder beruhigen."

Oben angekommen sprang Harry auf sein Bett und schlug mit den Fäusten auf das Kopfkissen. Einige Minuten später gab er diesen Kampf auf, warf sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Am liebsten würde er Hermine an den Schultern packen und kräftig durchschütteln. Sie wusste genau, was der unbrechbare Schwur bewirkte. Wenn sie Harry bei seiner Suche nach den Horcruxen und seinem Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort nicht helfen konnten, würden sie und Ron ihr Wort brechen und daran sterben. Er packte das Kopfkissen und schleuderte es gegen den Schrank, der daraufhin aufsprang. Durch die Erschütterung fielen etliche von Harrys lose gestapelten Kleinteilen auf den Boden. Ein Päckchen Sammelkarten verteilte sich im Zimmer wie Blätter, die im Herbst von den Bäumen geweht werden. Harry starrte auf die Karten, die vor ihm im Bett gelandet waren. Aus dem nächstliegenden Bild blickte ihn ein alter Zauberer mit langen weißen Haaren an. Albus Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu, er nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte sich leicht gegen den Kopf. Ein silbriger Faden löste sich und blieb an der Spitze hängen. Harry dachte daran, wie der Schulleiter ihm im Denkarium die verschiedenen Erinnerungen an Lord Voldemort und die Horcruxe gezeigt hatte. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er alles Hermine und Ron erzählen solle, aber sonst keinem. Hatte Dumbledore gewollt, dass die beiden ihm helfen? Wusste er etwas, das Harry nicht wusste? Im Bett sitzend hielt er die Karte in den Händen und hing seinen Erinnerungen an das letzte Schuljahr nach. Vielleicht hatte er Albus Dumbledore noch nicht richtig verstanden, vielleicht hatten auch seine Freunde eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, vielleicht….Der Wind, der durch die geöffneten Fenster ins Zimmer eindrang, spielte mit den Vorhängen, so dass sie wie kleine Geister um das Bettgestänge tanzten


	14. Chapter 14

14. Kapitel  
  
Der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors öffnete sich. Hermine, Ron und die Zwillinge blickten gleichzeitig zur Tür. Eine seltene Besucherin schritt in die Mitte des Raumes. Minerva McGonagall vermied es normalerweise, sich in das Privatleben ihrer Schüler einzumischen.

"Ah, nun hier sind Sie alle. In meinem Büro wartet jemand auf Sie, genauer gesagt auf Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley und", sie schaute in die Runde, „wo ist Mr. Potter? Ron, antworten Sie mir bitte!"

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und holte kurz Luft. „Harry ist im Schlafsaal. Und falls Sie es gleich fragen wollen, Ginny nimmt bei Tonks Privatstunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

"Rufen Sie Harry Potter bitte herunter."

Ron ging zögernd die Treppe hinauf und blieb in der Tür stehen. Harry lag unbeweglich in seinem Bett. Er hatte Ron nichts zu sagen.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall steht unten und möchte dich sprechen."

Nur die Stille antwortete ihm. Ron drehte um und ging die Stufen wieder hinab. Als er fast unten angekommen war, waren von oben Schritte zu hören. Harry Potter kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Direktorin überging das Schweigen.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley. In meinem Büro wartet jemand auf Sie, der Sie sprechen möchte. Sein Anliegen ist von solcher Dringlichkeit, dass ich mich persönlich auf die Suche nach Ihnen gemacht habe. Bitte folgen Sie mir unverzüglich."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. Hermine schloss sich ihr sofort an, Harry und Ron kamen einige Sekunden später mit gesenkten Köpfen nach. Harry beschloss, seinen Freund einfach nicht zu beachten. Er würde nicht den ersten Schritt tun, nicht nach der Szene eben. Neben Ron durch die langen Schulflure zu laufen, war für ihn ausgesprochen unangenehm. Beide schwiegen beharrlich. Schließlich erreichten sie den Raum der Schulleiterin. Alle sahen sich um. Sie waren alleine hier. Hermine ergriff das Wort.

"Professor McGonagall, was meinten Sie, als Sie eben…", sie unterbrach sich, als sie bemerkte, wie die strenge Hexe mit dem Finger auf eines der großen Gemälde an der Wand wies. Albus Dumbledore betrachtete alle so aufmerksam, als wären seine ersehnten Gäste endlich erschienen. Er winkte die Gruppe zu sich heran.

"Minerva, ich danke dir, dass du meinen Wunsch erfüllt hast. Ich muss dich nun bitten, mich mit Harry, Hermine und Ron allein zu lassen."

"Du willst mich aus meinem eigenen Büro verweisen? Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

"Minerva."

Die Direktorin schnaubte. Sie warf dem Bild einen empörten Blick zu, dann verließ sie mit großen Schritten ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür deutlich hörbar hinter sich. Albus Dumbledore wandte sich seinen ehemaligen Schülern zu, die ihn anstarrten, als sähen sie einen Bergtroll, der sich die Fingernägel lackierte.

"Es freut mich, euch alle hier zu sehen. Ich möchte mit euch eine Angelegenheit von höchster Wichtigkeit besprechen. Es geht um ein Thema, von dem ich hoffe, dass außer euch keiner weiß, dass diese Dinge überhaupt existieren. Könnt ihr mir aufmerksam zuhören?"

Harry schossen viele Fragen durch den Kopf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, überhaupt noch einmal mit dem weißhaarigen Mann zu sprechen. Doch sein Erstaunen über Dumbledores Initiative verschlug ihm die Sprache, so dass er mit offenem Mund vor dem Bild stand während Ron und Hermine es immerhin schafften, mit den Köpfen zu nicken.

"Ihr erinnert euch an die Szenen, die ich Harry im Denkarium gezeigt habe, die Harry", er nickte dem Jungen zu, „euch wortgetreu weitergegeben hat?"

Alle bejahten, die Geschichten von Lord Voldemort und seinen Horcruxen hatten sie seitdem beschäftigt und waren nicht mehr aus ihren Köpfen verschwunden.

"Ihr müsst euch nun auf die Suche nach den Seelenteilen Lord Voldemorts machen. Und ihr müsst gemeinsam gehen. Einer alleine wird nicht zurückkehren, es sei denn als toter Diener des Lords. Habt ihr das verstanden?", er sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg der Reihe nach an, und besonders lange blieb sein Blick an Harry haften, „Harry, du weißt wovon ich rede. Versprecht mir, dass ihr euch gegenseitig helft. Darauf ist Lord Voldemort nicht gefasst, er rechnet nicht mit Freundschaft und Vertrauen. Nur so könnt ihr seine Schutzwälle überwinden. Ich möchte von jedem von euch ein klares Ja hören."

Hermine sagte laut: „Ich verspreche es."

Ron sah Hermine an und ergänzte: „Ich ebenfalls."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Der alte Zauberer hakte nach: „Harry?"

Der Auserwählte presste das „Ja" zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch, als wollte er es mit aller Kraft zurückhalten. Dumbledore machte ein Gesicht als hätte er ihn nicht gehört. „Harry, bitte laut und deutlich!"

Harry Potter nahm alle seine Beherrschung zusammen und dennoch hörte es sich so an als schriee er Dumbledore sein „Ja" entgegen. Der ehemalige Direktor schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn er fuhr in seiner Rede fort.

"Zuerst müsst ihr zu dem Friedhof gehen, auf dem Lord Voldemorts Vater beerdigt ist. Harry kennt diesen Ort schon, er wird sich dort zurechtfinden. Bitte geht nicht in der Dunkelheit, der Platz ist ein Treffpunkt für Todesser. Unter der Grabplatte des Gemeinschaftsgrabes der Riddles befindet sich der Eingang zur Familiengruft. Dort müsst ihr hinunter steigen. Ihr werdet in diesen Räumlichkeiten die Tasse Helga Hufflepuffs aufspüren. Sie befindet sich tief innen in der Gruft. Ihr müsst sie bergen und vernichten."

Schock spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern der Schüler bei dieser Vorstellung. Sie waren gerade erst der Kindheit entwachsen, sie hatten bis auf Harry wenig Erfahrung mit dieser schrecklichen Art von Magie, die sie dort erwarten würde. Dumbledore lächelte ihnen zu.

"Ihr könnt es schaffen, haltet zusammen und", er zwinkerte Harry zu, „nehmt ein paar Sammelkarten mit, ich meine die mit meinem Bild auf der Rückseite. Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch einige davon. Sonst schlagt euch auf meine Verantwortung und auf Kosten der Schule den Bauch mit Schokofröschen voll, bis jeder eines hat. Ich werde Minerva bitten, euch diese Süßigkeiten zu geben." Er schaute jeden einzeln an. „Ich vertraue euch. Viel Glück!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich gegenseitig an. Ihr Ärger war angesichts dieses Auftrages unwichtig geworden. Hermine hielt Ron ihre rechte Hand hin. Ron ergriff sie. Dann blickte die junge Frau dem Auserwählten in die Augen. Harry verstand was sie wollte. Und er hatte nun auch nichts mehr dagegen. Er umschloss mit seiner rechten Hand die beiden anderen Hände. Ohne Worte versprachen sie sich gegenseitige Treue bis in den Tod.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Kapitel  
  
Die Elfen von Hogwarts hatten sich selbst übertroffen. Das Frühstück bestand aus ausgesuchten Köstlichkeiten, und alle Schlossbewohner lobten die verschiedenen Speisen und Getränke. Gut gelaunt stärkten sich die anwesenden Lehrer einschließlich Tonks, die von den anderen Zauberern herzlich begrüßt worden war, sowie Harry und seine Freunde für die Arbeit des kommenden Tages. Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten beschlossen, nicht lange zu zögern und ihre Aufgabe nach der Ruhe der Nacht heute in Angriff zu nehmen. Hermine war davon überzeugt, dass ihnen lange Vorbereitung auch nicht weiterhelfen würde, Lord Voldemorts Zauber würden in keinem Buch der Schlossbibliothek verzeichnet sein. Sie hatte sich wohl gefragt, woher Dumbledore diese genauen Informationen über das Versteck des Horcruxes hatte, doch Harry hatte daraufhin allen klar gemacht, dass sie nur die Wahl hatten, Albus Dumbledore zu vertrauen oder es auf eigene Faust zu versuchen. Das wollte keiner. So machten sie sich nach der Mahlzeit auf den Weg, jeder versehen mit seinem Zauberstab in der einen und einer Sammelkarte mit Dumbledores Bild in der anderen Hosentasche.

Die Morgensonne schien über die alten Grabsteine und beleuchtete die kleinen Wassertropfen auf den Gräsern dazwischen. Einige Vögel zwitscherten ihren Gruß an den neuen Tag und hüpften dabei über umgefallene Marmorplatten und Statuen. Ein angenehmer warmer Wind wehte durch die Gräberreihen. Dann wurde die Stille des Friedhofes von drei leisen „Plops" unterbrochen, denen die Geräusche vorsichtiger Schritte folgten. Harry nickte seinen Freunden zu, dies war der richtige Ort. Er erinnerte sich. Er winkte ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Schnell hatte er die Gruft der Riddles gefunden. Hier hatte er eine der schlimmsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens durchgestanden. Lord Voldemort hatte ihn, ans Grab gefesselt, dazu benutzt, einen neuen Körper zu erlangen. Mit Hilfe von Harrys Blut war er zu neuen Kräften gekommen. Danach wollte er den Jungen vor den Augen seiner Todesser grausam hinrichten. Mit größter Mühe war Harry ihm entflohen. Er verdrängte diese Bilder. Heute war er hier, um Lord Voldemort seiner Macht zu berauben. Wenn er erfolgreich arbeitete, gäbe es am Abend dieses Tages einen entscheidenden Teil seines Widersachers weniger. Er betrachtete das Grab. Auf der großen Platte standen die Namen und Lebensdaten Tom Riddles und seiner Eltern. Es war Zeit, zu handeln. Ron, Hermine und Harry bückten sich, ergriffen den Stein und versuchten, ihn abzuheben. Sie keuchten und mühten sie erneut, doch trotz aller Anstrengungen rührte er sich nicht. Ratlos sahen sie sich an. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm ihren Zauberstab, berührte die Grabplatte und murmelte: „Alohomora." Sie hörten ein leises knackendes Geräusch und der Stein hob sich einen Finger breit vom Erdboden ab. Harry grinste und Ron seufzte erleichtert. Nun konnten sie den Eingang öffnen.

Sie fanden eine kleine modrige Steintreppe, die in das unterirdische Gewölbe führte. Harry ging voran und erleuchtete die Stufen mit seinem Zauberstab. Hermine folgte ihm und Ron schloss als letzter die Platte hinter der Gruppe. Nun wagten sie wieder zu sprechen.

Ron meinte aufatmend: „Das war nicht schwer."

Harry entgegnete in Erinnerung an sein letztes Abenteuer mit Dumbledore: „Sei vorsichtig Ron, es fängt gerade erst an."

Ron nickte mit dem Kopf und sie stiegen behutsam die Treppe hinunter, bis sie auf festgetretenem Lehmboden zu Stehen kamen. Kaum hatten alle drei die Kammer betreten, hörten sie ein leises Zischen, das sich ihnen aus verschiedenen Richtungen zugleich näherte. Instinktiv zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken, um der Gefahr zu begegnen. Sekunden später zeigten die Lichtkegel, die von den Spitzen der Stäbe ausgingen, eine große Schar verschiedenster Schlangen, die sich windend auf die Eindringlinge zu bewegten. Schlagartig hob Harry seine Hand.

"Halt, tut nichts, ich kann sie verstehen, sie verlangen ein Passwort. Nur der wahre Erbe Slytherins darf den Gang zur nächsten Kammer passieren. Sie wollen seinen Namen hören."

Hermine überlegte: „Es kann nur Tom Riddle oder Lord Voldemort sein. Dank der Episode mit dem Tagebuch wissen wir, welche Person es ist. Doch welcher von beiden Namen ist der richtige?"

Harry sagte: „Es ist Lord Voldemort. Er verabscheut seinen Vater und dessen Namen. Er hat Lord Voldemort gewählt. Haltet euch bereit!"

Er zischte fremdartige Laute, die sich wie eine skurrile Sprache anhörten, und tatsächlich bewegten sich die Schlangen und umsäumten nun einen Gang, der in eine tiefer liegende unterirdische Kammer führte. Mit weichen Knien schritten sie durch die Spalier stehenden schlanken Schlangenleiber hindurch, bis sie in den nächsten Raum gelangten. Hermine entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei. Schnell legte sie sich die Hand auf den Mund. Der Boden war bedeckt mit Knochen. Von Größe und Form her zu urteilen, mussten es Menschenknochen sein. Sie zählten annähernd 20 Schädel.

Ron bemerkte: "So sieht also ein Friedhof von unten aus."

Harry deutete auf die Mitte des unteren Gewölbes. Dort stand auf einem Sockel eine gläserne Urne, die grünliches Licht ausstrahlte. Im Inneren war als Lichtquelle eine kleine goldene Tasse erkennbar. Die Tasse hatte zwei filigrane Henkel, durch die eine ebenfalls goldene Kette gezogen war, die die Tasse im Glasboden der Urne verankerte. Ron nahm Kurs auf das Gefäß, doch Harry packte ihn augenblicklich und hielt ihn zurück.

"Halt! Du kannst da nicht einfach hinspazieren!"

Ron blickte Harry verständnislos an. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen und spiegelten puren Horror wider. Obwohl der Junge kaum zwei Schritte auf das Glas zugegangen war, entstand unter den Knochen eine seltsame Bewegung. Mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit setzten sie sich zu Skeletten zusammen und bildeten einen Ring um die drei Schüler und die Urne im Zentrum. Als der Kreis keine Lücken mehr aufwies, zogen die Gerippe den Ring langsam zusammen. Harry schrie:

"Das sind Inferi, schnell, bildet einen Feuerkreis, das ist das einzige, was sie abhält. Nehmt mich und die Vase da in die Mitte."

Ron und Hermine zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben, die nun Flammen ausstrahlten, auf die Knochengerüste und rannten in kleinen Zirkeln um Harry und die Urne herum. Ein großer Feuerwall bildete sich zwischen den Toten und den Lebenden. Er hinderte die Inferi daran, die Jugendlichen auf die Seite des Todes hinüberzuziehen. Harry schritt nun langsam auf das grün leuchtende Glas zu. Als er etwa einen Meter entfernt war, hielt er inne. Er wagte sich nicht, die Hand danach auszustrecken, zu gut war ihm der Pokal in Erinnerung, dessen Inhalt Dumbledore so geschwächt hatte. Doch wie sollte er erkennen, wie er dieses Gefäß entleeren könnte? Wäre doch nur der alte Zauberer hier, er würde herausfinden, welche Magie diese Tasse schützte. Wie sollte er alleine…Harry zuckte zusammen. Dumbledore war hier. Schnell fischte er die Sammelkarte aus seiner Hosentasche und starrte darauf. Der weißhaarige Zauberer war wirklich zu sehen. Er nickte Harry zu und winkte ihn zu sich heran. Der Junge führte die Karte näher an sein Gesicht. Dumbledore deutete auf seine Ohren. Harry stutzte, doch dann verstand er. Er hielt die Karte an sein Ohr. Leise, aber deutlich hörte er Dumbledores Stimme. Wie war das möglich? Er konzentrierte sich.

"Harry, die Tasse in der Urne hat starke magische Kräfte. Sie ist von Voldemort mit einem Legilimentik Zauber versehen worden und kann ihn als wahren Besitzer an seinen Gedanken erkennen. Konzentriere dich auf einen deiner Träume von ihm, und wenn seine Bilder und Gefühle dich ganz erfüllen, beuge deinen Kopf über die Öffnung. Das Horcrux wird dich für Lord Voldemort halten und die Kette wird sich selbständig um deinen Hals legen. Erschrecke dich nicht und berühre weder Tasse noch Kette. Es darf keinen Hautkontakt geben. Deshalb schlage auch deinen Hemdkragen hoch. Lass dir Zeit, bis du ganz auf Voldemorts Gedanken fixiert bist, ich muss dir nicht schildern was geschieht, wenn die Tasse dich nicht akzeptiert. Nur Mut, du kannst sie entnehmen."

Harry steckte die Karte wieder in seine Hosentasche. Er hörte, wie Hermine rief, er solle sich beeilen, sie könne nicht mehr lange so schnell laufen. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu und schloss die Augen, er musste jetzt darauf vertrauen, dass seine Freunde ihn schützten, auch wenn sie dabei an ihre Grenzen gehen mussten. Langsam tauchten aus der Tiefe seiner Erinnerung die Bilder von der Schlange auf. Harry wusste es, er war die Schlange gewesen. Er kroch auf dem Boden des Ministeriums entlang, er wollte durch diese Tür gelangen, er sehnte sich nach dem, was dahinter lag, er verlangte danach, er begehrte es, er musste es erreichen…Er öffnete seine Augen und lehnte sich vorsichtig über die Urne. Diese hörte auf zu leuchten, das grüne Licht ging nun von einem kleinen goldenen Gefäß aus, das an einer Kette um Harrys Hals hing. Er hielt den Atem an und nickte Ron und Hermine zu, die nun mit letzter Kraft den Feuerring auf den Ausgang zu bewegten. Ron schrie: „Jetzt!" und die beiden gaben den Durchgang frei. Alle schlüpften hindurch. Blitzartig versiegelten sie die Öffnung zur unteren Kammer mit der Feuermauer, so dass die Inferi ihnen nicht folgen konnten. Die Flammen würden eine Zeit lang brennen.

Ron stöhnte: „Mann, war das knapp."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei", als Hermine aufschrie: „Die Schlangen!". Die flackernden Feuerzungen tanzten und zeichneten bizarre Bilder aus Licht und Schatten. Dann erkannte auch Ron die Gefahr.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen schnellten die Tiere von allen Richtungen auf das Trio zu. Das Zischen wurde unerträglich laut. Harrys Stimme zeigte Spuren von Panik als er übersetzte: „Sie sagen, sie müssen nur den Erben passieren lassen, die beiden anderen gehören ihnen." Schreck und Erschöpfung lähmte die Schüler für Sekunden. Als sie ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben, waren die weißen Giftzähne der Vipern nur noch Zentimeter von ihren Gesichtern entfernt. Da brach aus den zuckenden Schatten an der Kammerwand ein gewaltiger Lichtblitz hervor, der das Gewölbe mit gleißender Helligkeit erfüllte. Die Schlangen erstarrten und fielen wie lange dünne Stöcke zu Boden. Alle drei atmeten auf. Ron fragte:

"Was bei Merlins Bart war denn das jetzt?"

Hermine antwortete benommen: „Das war der Versteinerungszauber in einer Stärke, wie ich ihn nie für möglich gehalten hätte."

Harry beschwor seine Freunde: „Diskutiert jetzt nicht, konzentriert euch lieber und helft mir, wir müssen die Tasse vernichten. Aber ich darf sie nicht anfassen und ihr solltet es auch nicht tun, sie gehorcht nur Lord Voldemort. Sie hält mich für ihn, weil ich mir seine Gedanken vorstelle, aber es fällt mir immer schwerer. Schnell!"

Hermine hatte sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt. Sie überlegte: „Wir sind in der Familiengruft der Riddles, Lord Voldemorts Blutsverwandtschaft, vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das Horcrux zu täuschen." Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach: „Accio Tom Riddles Fingerknochen." Aus einer Öffnung in der Wand schossen kleine weiße Knöchelchen auf Hermine zu. Sie fing sie geschickt auf und klemmte sie wie zwei Gabeln zusammen. Behutsam schob sie diese Knochenzangen unter die Kette und hob sie langsam über Harrys Kopf. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf:

„Hermine, das war genial! Doch wie zerstören wir sie?"

"Lass uns logisch denken. Lord Voldemort hatte die Tasse versteckt, bevor er seine Kraft beim ersten Mordversuch an dir verlor. Er löste sich auf, weil er dich nicht überwinden konnte. Du darfst das Horcrux nicht berühren. Wenn du es anfassen würdest, würdest du es vernichten, aber es würde dich wahrscheinlich erneut kennzeichnen. Das darf nicht geschehen." Hermine hob ruckartig ihren Kopf. „Dein Blut Harry, es ist dein Blut. Er wollte dein Blut, um dich antasten zu können. Dein Blut war für ihn ebenso gefährlich. Lass es in die Tasse laufen."

Sie hielt die Kette mit ausgestreckten Armen in Harrys Richtung. Harry sah sich um. Ron entdeckte eine alte Scherbe, die von einer vermutlich noch älteren Urne stammte. Er reichte sie seinem Freund. Harry holte Luft, biss die Zähne zusammen und ritzte sich vorsichtig den Arm auf. Kleine Bluttröpfchen rannen wie eine Perlenschnur aus der Wunde, dann versiegte der Quell und die roten Punkte waren angetrocknet. Harry setzte erneut an, diesmal stieß er die Scherbe tief in seinen Innenarm. Hellrotes Blut schoss aus der Wunde. Er hob seinen Arm über das Gefäß und ließ sein Blut hineinströmen. Schnell füllte sich die Tasse und die rote Flüssigkeit überspülte den Rand. Nichts geschah. Doch dann begann das Horcrux zu zischen und zu dampfen. Das grüne Licht verlöschte. Die goldene Tasse und die Kette lösten sich auf. Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und presste seine Hand auf die schmerzende Wunde. Hermine schickte die Handknochen mit einem Rückkehrzauber in die Gruft zurück.

Plötzlich stupste Ron Hermine in die Seite und wies zitternd auf die erstarrten Schlangen. Langsame ruckartige Bewegungen der dünnen Körper zeigten ihnen, dass der Erstarrungszauber langsam aufgehoben wurde. Fluchtartig stürmten alle drei die Treppe hoch, hoben den schweren Stein, krochen durch die Öffnung und ließen sich auf den von Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten Rasen fallen. Das helle Tageslicht blendete sie und sie schlossen die Augen. Hinter ihnen versiegelte die Platte das Grab mit einem dumpfen Krachen. Minutenlang lagen sie erschöpft und bewegungslos im Gras.

Schließlich setzten Ron und Hermine sich auf. Sie lächelten sich mit fast zugekniffenen Augen zu. Harry erkannte Erleichterung und die Euphorie des Sieges auf ihren Gesichtern, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Von Lord Voldemorts Gedanken psychisch und durch die große Wunde körperlich geschwächt, lag er kraftlos im Gras. Sein Blut floss in den warmen Erdboden. Sein eigener Schweiss durchtränkte seine Kleidung und er fühlte die Kälte der Toten in den umgebenden Gräbern. Er wollte seine Freunde zur Hilfe rufen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Wie lange würden sie sich noch gegenseitig in die Augen schauen, bis sie sich endlich zu ihm umdrehten? Sein Widerstand begann nachzulassen, er wollte Ruhe, nur Ruhe, einschlafen und Frieden spüren. Er hörte eine sanfte Melodie. Sie war schön. Neues Leben schien durch seine Adern zu strömen. Er konnte seinen Kopf drehen und sah einen wunderschönen goldroten Vogel, dessen Tränen auf seine Wunde tropften und sie schlossen. Er konnte sich aufsetzen. Seine beiden Freunde wandten sich ihm nun zu und verfolgten das Schauspiel mit großen Augen. Harrys Erstaunen war grenzenlos: „Fawkes?" Er konnte es kaum glauben. Er fingerte seine Sammelkarte aus der Hosentasche und sah einen lächelnden Albus Dumbledore. Der Zauberer hob die Hände und applaudierte. Dann war der weißhaarige Mann nicht mehr zu sehen. Der Phönix erhob sich und verschwand mit großen Flügelschlägen. Harry besann sich und rief ihm: „Danke!" hinterher. Dann sah er den Vogel nicht mehr.

Hermine und Ron halfen sich gegenseitig auf und zogen anschließend Harry auf die Beine. Ron klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Dann murmelte er:

"Lasst uns von hier verschwinden."

Harrys Freunde ergriffen seine Arme und sahen sich kurz an. Dann traten sie einen Schritt nach vorne und lösten sich in einem Wirbel auf. Vögel zwitscherten. Warme Sonnenstrahlen beleuchteten die alten Grabsteine. Der Friedhof strahlte wieder die Idylle der unberührten Natur aus.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Kapitel  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindorturm war der gemütlichste Platz im ganzen Schloss. Dies war Harrys Meinung, seit er vor sechs Jahren in Hogwarts eingezogen war. Nun saß er in einem der weichen Sessel, lehnte mit dem Rücken schief gegen eine Armlehne und ließ die Beine locker über die andere Armlehne baumeln. Er grinste Ron an, der es sich mit übereinander geschlagenen Füßen auf einem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. Ron grinste so gut er konnte zurück. Er kaute auf beiden Backen, er hatte verkündet, er wäre jetzt in der richtigen Laune, um den ultimativen Test mit zwei von Berti Brotts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung gleichzeitig zu machen. Harry fühlte sich so glücklich, als hätte er gerade einen Becher mit Felix Felicis geleert.

"Na, wie läuft dein Selbstversuch? Hast du einen neuen Geschmackstipp für die Elfen in der Küche?"

"Esch geht scho. Schenf mit Schokolade. Nisch schlecht, aber auch nisch gut. Vielleischt schollte isch esch mit drei Bohnen verschuchen."

Hinter dem Sessel, der zum Kamin gedreht war, war ein leises Kichern zu hören. Hermine war wach geworden. Sie schien sich von den vorangegangenen Anstrengungen erholt zu haben, denn sie drehte sich nun mit ihrem Sitz um und legte ihre Füße vorsichtig auf die Tischkante.

"Bohne gefällisch? Isch empfehle drei. Schehr guter Effekt."

"Danke, Ron, im Moment nicht, ich bin froh, dass meine Übelkeit weg ist. Das war kein Spaziergang eben."

"Nein, das war es nicht. Aber es war einfach nur gut", Harry streckte sich, "es war das Beste, was ich seit langem getan habe."

"Ja, wir hatten Erfolg. Doch im Einschlafen sind mir die Bilder wiederholt durch den Kopf gegangen. Ich verstehe es nicht. Wie kam die Tasse um deinen Hals, und vor allem, woher wusstest du, was du tun musstest? Wieso sind die Schlangen erstarrt, als sie uns beißen wollten und woher kam Fawkes gerade in diesem Moment?" Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

"Denk nisch, isch!"

"Ron, lass den Mund zu beim Kauen, Hermine hat Recht. Wenn ich zurück schaue, kann ich mir auch nicht alles erklären. Das mit den Schlangen ist mir rätselhaft, ich hatte euch schon aufgegeben. Und Fawkes muss irgendwie von Dumbledore geschickt worden sein, von ihm wusste ich nämlich, was ich mit dem Horcrux tun sollte."

Harry versuchte, an die Sammelkarte heran zu kommen. Doch er saß genau darauf. Er räkelte sich herum und bekam sie schließlich zu fassen. Er starrte auf das Bild. Dumbledore lehnte mit dem Kopf am Bildrand und schlief tief und fest. Der Junge hielt die Karte an sein Ohr. Er vernahm ein leises Schnarchen. Ron beobachtete ihn, blickte dann Hermine an und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. 

"Was tust du da, Harry?", Hermines Stimme klang leicht ärgerlich, „willst du uns erzählen, dass die Sammelkarte reden kann?"

"Ja, genau das will ich. Doch im Moment schnarcht sie. Hört selbst!"

Er beugte sich Hermine entgegen, die ihm seufzend die Karte abnahm und an ihr Ohr hielt. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah sich das Bild näher an. Dann begann sie zu lachen.

"Hermine, nun rede schon!"

"Dumbledore schläft nicht, er schnarcht absichtlich. Eben hat er kurz die Augen geöffnet und mir zugezwinkert. Der Mann ist unglaublich. Aber irgendetwas ist anders mit diesem Bild. Ich habe noch nie Karten gehört."

"Gib schie mir auch mal", Ron streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff die Karte, „ihr scheid mir schöne Freunde, dasch Bild ischt leer!"

"Er hatte wohl keine Lust mehr, aber jetzt erzähl weiter Harry, was ist dir passiert, als wir die Feuerwand gezogen haben?"

"Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und habe mich an Dumbledore erinnert. Er hat mir aus der Karte heraus alles gesagt, dass ich mir Voldemorts Gedanken ins Gedächtnis rufen und die Tasse auf keinen Fall berühren sollte. Es hat funktioniert. Und Fawkes kommt, wenn man Dumbledore Treue zeigt. Das habe ich schon einmal so erlebt, als ich mit dem Basilisken gekämpft habe."

"Dann sollten wir die Sammelkarten immer bei uns tragen", Hermine war begeistert, „sie können uns viel besser helfen als die verzauberten Münzen, die wir für Dumbledores Armee benutzt haben. Wenn es immer so gut klappt, sollten wir sogar für jedes Ordensmitglied eine bereitstellen. Ron kann uns helfen, sie zu beschaffen, mir wird wieder übel, wenn ich an die vielen Schokofrösche denke."

"Dasch ischt endlisch mal eine gute Idee!"

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum wurde mit Getöse aufgestoßen und herein stolperten zwei lachende rothaarige Geschöpfe.

"Diese Erfindung macht Laune, George, wir müssen sie schnellstens testen."

"Und hier sind auch schon unsere Versuchspersonen", George machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, „Freiwillige für völlig ungefährliches Experiment gesucht! – Oh, ich glaube, wir sind mitten in die „Wir-vertragen-uns-wieder-Party" hineingeraten. Ist Harry endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?"

Harry lachte: „Das könnte durchaus sein, setzt euch zu uns und lasst hören, was ihr euch ausgedacht habt."

George verbeugte sich, griff in seine Hosentasche und hielt mit ausgestrecktem Arm eine kleine grüne Kugel hoch: „Darf ich vorstellen, Georges grüner Glibber!"

"Oder auch Slytherins schleimiger Stolperstein genannt, wir suchen noch die passende Bezeichnung", ergänzte Fred, „wer will es nun testen?"

"Isch!", tönte es vom Sofa, Ron schluckte sein Bohnengemisch herunter, „ich habe heute meinen Testtag."

Der rothaarige Junge sprang mit Schwung von seiner Liege und baute sich vor seinen Brüdern auf. Siegesgewiss grinste er sie an. Harry blickte zu Hermine. Sie schaute skeptisch zu Fred und George, rührte sich aber nicht.

"Greif mich an, kleiner Bruder..."

…oder mich, du hast freie Auswahl."

"Wie ihr wollt", Ron hob seinen Fuß, um den ersten Schritt zu tun. In diesem Augenblick ließ George die Kugel fallen. Sie rollte in Rons Richtung und nach einer Sekunde explodierte sie mit leisem Zischen und bedeckte den Boden um Ron herum mit dünnem grünem Schleim. Der Junge verlor plötzlich sein Gleichgewicht, ruderte mit den Händen und landete auf seinem Allerwertesten. Sofort versuchte er aufzustehen, aber er konnte auf der grünen Masse keinen Halt finden und lag kurze Zeit später mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Bauch. Hermine krümmte sich vor Lachen und Harry prustete laut los.

"Na warte, wenn ich euch kriege…"

"Das wird nicht passieren, liebes Brüderlein…"

"…nicht solange der Stolperstein wirkt, und wir hoffen, dass er es lange tut."

Fred zog nun eine kleine rote Kugel aus einer seiner vielen Taschen und ließ sie ebenfalls zu Ron hinrollen. Auch sie explodierte und in Sekundenschnelle hatte sich der grüne Schleim in normale Staubkörnchen verwandelt, so dass Ron sich erheben konnte. Dann griff Fred wieder seine Tasche und zog einen Schokofrosch heraus.

"Unsere erste Testperson bekommt einen Preis."

Er warf seinem Bruder die Packung zu. Ron fing sie auf, zögerte einen Moment und begann dann zu grinsen. Er ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Harry nickte anerkennend und meinte:

"Nicht schlecht, eure Slytherinfalle. Hoffentlich wirkt sie auch bei echten Schlangenbeschwörern."

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst…"

"…außerdem hat sie größeren Unterhaltungswert als jede Barriere. Stelle dir mal ein paar Todesser dabei vor."

Hermine begann wieder zu kichern und Harry grinste. Ron ließ ein undefinierbares Geräusch vom Sofa her hören. Beide drehten sich zu ihm hin. Er hatte einen kompletten Schokofrosch im Mund. Die leere Packung lag neben ihm. Dann hob Ron triumphierend die Hand. Er hielt eine Karte darin.

"He, scheht mal her, isch habe einen Dumbledore!"


	17. Chapter 17

17. Kapitel  
  
Albus Dumbledore betrachtete die roten Strahlen der Abendsonne, die sich im Wasser des Sees spiegelten. Der Anblick war zauberhaft. Er bedauerte es aus tiefstem Herzen, dass er ihn nur durch die kleinen Fensterrahmen seines Büros genießen konnte. Außerdem wusste er, dass es bessere Blickwinkel gab, als den von seinem Bild aus. Vielleicht sollte er Minerva von Zeit zu Zeit bitten, sein Gemälde an einer anderen Stelle zu postieren. Er wandte sich zur Tür. Die Schulleiterin war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass sie die Hilfe ihrer Vorgänger nutzen sollte. Wo blieb sie nur? Er war überrascht, dass er sogar in dieser Lage noch ungeduldig werden konnte. Aber er wurde es zweifellos. Nach langem Warten erkannte er schließlich das Geräusch der sich drehenden Wendeltreppe. Hoffentlich war sie alleine. Er musste mit ihr sprechen. Außerhalb von Hogwarts spitzte sich die Situation zu. Da öffnete sich die schwere Eichenholztür und die Direktorin betrat den Raum. Sie schloss die Tür, atmete tief durch und rieb sich die Augen. Dann ging sie zu einem der Turmfenster, seufzte und ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen.

"Minerva?"

Sie drehte den Kopf.

"Minerva, hast du Zeit für mich?"

"Albus, es ist schön, dich zu hören, aber ich bin müde", sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, nahm Platz und stütze ihren Kopf in die Hände, „doch ich werde dir zuhören, wie immer." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre dünnen Lippen. „Also rede, aber fasse dich kurz."

"Ich würde dich nicht überfallen, wenn ich dich öfter sehen würde."

"Du selbst hast mir die Aufgabe gegeben, Albus, die mir jetzt kaum Zeit zum Schlafen lässt. Also komm zur Sache."

"Ich werde dir als Erstes eine Übersicht über das geben, was wir ehemaligen Schulleiter hier zusammengetragen haben. Wie vermutet, haben die Angriffe der Todesser auf bisher unbeteiligte Zauberer zugenommen. Sie rekrutieren neue Mitglieder im großen Stil, indem sie sie überfallen und vor die Wahl stellen, Anhänger Lord Voldemorts zu werden oder einen qualvollen Tod zu sterben. Währenddessen scheinen die Auroren alle ihre Schlagkraft verloren zu haben. Minister Scrimgeour gibt ihnen Aufträge, die sich immer öfter als sinnlos herausstellen. Außerdem hat er schon die Hälfte von ihnen wegen angeblicher Unfähigkeit entlassen."

"Er war noch nie eine große Hilfe."

"Es ist schlimmer, mit diesem Verhalten unterstützt er die Gegenseite. Bitte nimm keine Anordnungen von ihm entgegen, er wird versuchen, Hogwarts wegen Sicherheitsmängeln zu schließen und das Schloss räumen zu lassen."

"Hogwarts bekommt keiner!"

„Minerva, wir haben nun nur noch den Orden des Phönix. Und seine Mitglieder werden in Kürze nur noch in Hogwarts wohnen können. Es gibt keinen sicheren Platz im ganzen Land mehr. Deshalb bitte ich dich, rufe alle Ordensangehörigen ins Schloss. Und nimm auch jeden Zauberer auf, der sich bereit erklärt, gegen Lord Voldemort zu kämpfen und auch alle, die nur Schutz suchen. Das Gebäude ist groß und dank deiner Bemühungen in gutem Zustand."

Minerva McGonagall strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Sie erwiderte:

"In der Tat haben wir diese Möglichkeiten. Doch wie erkenne ich, wer ein Zauberer guten Willens ist? Diese Entscheidung ist nicht einfach, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du auch deine Probleme damit gehabt."

"Minerva, Minerva", Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht und lächelte, „ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir alles erklären werde, wenn die Zeit dafür da ist. Du entlockst mir nichts, dafür kenne ich dich zu gut." Dann blickte er wieder ernst. „Lass dir von allen Zauberern den linken Innenarm zeigen. Jeder Todesser trägt dort das dunkle Mal, es sieht aus wie der Schädel, den die Anhänger des Lord bei jeder Gelegenheit über den Ort ihres Verbrechens stellen. Es ist wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Führe dann jeden „sauberen" Bewerber zusätzlich in dein Büro und stelle ihm einige Fragen, so dass ich ihn unauffällig beobachten kann. Ich werde dir zunicken, wenn ich ihn für unbedenklich halte."

"Schön Albus, ich vertraue dir. Ich werde es so tun, wie wir es besprochen haben."

"Minerva, ich bin dir sehr dankbar, ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir besser zeigen als in dieser Position."

Er legte seine Hände an den Rahmen und schüttelte ihn, womit er natürlich nichts bewirkte. Minerva sah ihm amüsiert zu. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre faltigen Gesichtszüge.

"Du bist ein verrückter Kerl und ich mag dich, auch als Gemälde. Manchmal bist du so sogar erträglicher."

Albus Dumbledore drohte ihr grinsend mit dem Finger. Da klopfte es an die Tür. Der weißhaarige Zauberer nahm eine würdige Haltung ein und fiel in tiefen Schlaf.

„Herein!"

Ein kleiner Mann betrat den Raum.

"Professor Flitwick. Sie überraschen mich. Zu dieser späten Stunde vermute ich, dass die Mitglieder des Kollegiums angenehmen Aktivitäten nachgehen. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

"Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht, doch ich habe wieder einmal lange Zeit in der Bibliothek zugebracht und geforscht, als ich auf einen alten und sehr wirksamen Schutzzauber stieß, den ich Ihnen unbedingt heute noch unterbreiten wollte." Der Zauberer rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. „Ich habe das Pergament mitgebracht, darf ich es Ihnen vorlegen?"

Die Schulleiterin nickte mit dem Kopf und streckte ihre Hand aus. Der Lehrer reichte ihr ein vergilbtes Blatt, das mit kleinen, schwer leserlichen schwarzen Buchstaben beschrieben war.

"Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, natürlich nur wenn Sie zustimmen, diesen Schutzwall an jeder Eingangstür des Schlosses zu errichten, insbesondere an den Zugängen zu den geheimen Wegen, die von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade führen."

Minerva McGonagall richtete sich schlagartig auf.

"Geheimgänge? Es gibt Möglichkeiten, nach Hogwarts zu gelangen, die mir nicht bekannt sind?"

"Falls Sie sich nicht sicher sind, fragen Sie Harry Potter. Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass er eine Karte vom Schloss besitzt, auf der alle Gänge verzeichnet sind. Es scheint ein sehr interessantes Objekt zu sein. Es soll auch den Aufenthaltsort aller Einwohner zeigen und wäre wohl Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit würdig."

"Karte vom Schloss? Das wird ja immer besser. Ich werde den Jungen sofort herbestellen. Professor Flitwick, ich danke Ihnen. Ich werde Ihren Vorschlag bedenken. Nun wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen erholsamen Abend."

Der kleine Zauberer verneigte sich leicht und verließ den Raum. Die Schulleiterin stand auf, streckte sich und ging mit großen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

Albus Dumbledore schaute ihr nach. Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, erschien ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Es gab bessere Sehenswürdigkeiten als eine untergehende Abendsonne.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Kapitel  
  
Sie liebte den Geruch dieses Hauses. Es war ein Gemisch aus den Düften von Gemüsesuppe, Zitronenkuchen und frischem Stroh. Tonks freute sich jedes Mal darauf, in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren. Minerva McGonagall hatte sie angewiesen, den Weasleys die Fortschritte der Sicherungsarbeiten von Hogwarts zu berichten und sie zu bitten, ins Schloss umzuziehen. Sie klopfte und betrat die große Küche. Molly war gerade dabei, einen Pullover für Ginny zu stricken. Sie tat es auf ihre Art, die Nadeln tanzten während Mrs. Weasley frohgemut an einigen Blumen herumzupfte.

"Tonks, meine Liebe, komm herein, ich freue mich über nette Gesellschaft!"

Sie lief mit großen Schritten zur Tür, umarmte die junge Frau und führte sie zum Tisch.

"Bitte, bediene dich, hier sind noch einige Gemüsepasteten."

"Danke, Molly, das tue ich gerne", Tonks setzte sich und biss herzhaft in ein Stück Pastete, „ich bringe Grüße von Minerva und neueste Nachrichten aus dem Schloss."

"Wie geht es den Kindern?"

"Oh gut, Harry, Hermine und Ron vertragen sich wieder. Und Fred und George sind ganz in ihrem Element. Sie erfinden schreckliche Zauber, was das Zeug hält. Ginny lässt sich von mir Aurorentricks zeigen. Sie ist sehr begabt. Inzwischen sind auch verschiedene andere Schüler wieder zurückgekommen, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, auch einige aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Das Leben in kehrt langsam in die alten Gemäuer zurück."

"Das höre ich gerne. Dann kann Minerva ja bald den Schulbetrieb wieder aufnehmen."

"Ja das möchte sie, sie will aber noch mehr. Sie will Hogwarts so absichern, dass sie ganzen Zaubererfamilien Zuflucht bieten kann. Sie hat mit Hilfe einer alten Karte alle geheimen Zugänge zum Schloss aufgespürt und mit einem speziellen sehr starken und ich muss sagen sehr dunklen Fluch verbarrikadiert. Kein Zauberer kann diese Barrieren lebend durchbrechen. Professor Flitwick hat den Schutzzauber gefunden. Ich hätte ihm nie zugetraut, diese Art von Beschwörungen überhaupt zu verstehen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich wirklich beeindruckt bin, aber er will sich nicht zu seiner Leistung bekennen, zu bescheiden der Mann. Auch von Minerva bin ich überrascht, sie hat die Aktion durchgezogen, als wäre es ein Spaziergang. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Die Schulleiterin bietet euch an, in Zukunft in Hogwarts zu wohnen. Sie will alle Ordensmitglieder bei sich haben."

Tonks sah Molly erwartungsvoll an und biss erneut in ihre Pastete. Sie war wirklich köstlich. Molly könnte den Elfen Unterricht in Kochkunst geben.

"Nein, Tonks, ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte den Fuchsbau nicht aufgeben. Wir haben so lange hier gelebt, unsere Kinder sind hier groß geworden. Wir werden es schon schaffen. Aber iss noch mit uns zu Abend, ich würde es gerne mit Arthur zusammen entscheiden."

"Schön, ich warte hier mit dir, dann können wir noch plaudern. Da fällt mir ein, ich sollte dir auch etwas von Hermine geben", sie suchte mit beiden Händen in ihren Taschen. Sie fand einen kleinen zerbrochenen Kamm und stecke ihn wieder ein. Dann förderte sie einen Bleistift und ein silbernes Klappmesser zu Tage. Sie ließ beides wieder verschwinden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wobei alle ihre Haare rot wurden. Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Dann atmete sie auf: „Hier ist es. Es ist eine Schokofrosch Sammelkarte mit einem Dumbledore darauf."

Sie reichte Molly das Bild. Mrs. Weasley zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie sah aus, als wären schon hunderte dieser Karten durch ihre Hände gewandert und hätten ihre letzte Bleibe im Mülleimer gefunden.

"Hermine sagt, mit diesen Bildern sei etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert. Dumbledore könne aus ihnen reden. Ihr sollt es immer bei euch führen und ihm zuhören, wenn ihr in eine brenzlige Situation kommt. Sie hat mir auch eine gegeben."

"So, Hermine sagt das." Sie seufzte und wirkte plötzlich ein wenig müde, doch sie verstaute die Sammelkarte in ihrer Rocktasche. „Dann meinetwegen. Erzähl mir nun von dir, wie geht es dir in Hogwarts?"

Tonks fragte sich, wie lange Hermines Einfluss dieses Bild vor dem Schicksal der anderen Karten bewahren würde. Aber sie hatte ihren Auftrag ausgeführt. Sie freute sich über Mrs. Weasleys Interesse und begann, von ihren eigenen Erlebnissen der letzten Tage zu berichten.

Allmählich wurde es dunkel. Die Sommersonne verschwand hinter den grasbewachsenen Hügeln. Arthur Weasley war nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause gekommen. Er hatte frustriert erzählt, dass im Ministerium Chaos herrsche, er hätte den Eindruck, dass bald eine Abteilung nicht mehr wüsste, was die anderen täten, die eingehenden Aufträge wären zeitintensiv in ihrer Bearbeitung und viele seiner Mitarbeiter könnten wie er absolut keinen Sinn darin erkennen. Nun saßen sie beim Essen und sprachen darüber, ob sie nicht lieber nach Hogwarts umziehen und Minerva unterstützen sollten.

"Molly, meine Liebe, ich hätte Lust dazu, ich möchte ehrlich gesagt lieber für den Orden als für diesen Scrimgeour arbeiten."

"Hat er dir nicht gestern eine Beförderung in Aussicht gestellt?"

"Was willst du? Soll ich noch größeren Blödsinn produzieren? Weißt du, was heute wieder los war? Wir sollten doch wirklich…", er unterbrach sich und lauschte. Tonks und Molly blickten sich erschrocken an. Es herrschte Totenstille, „…jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen wollte, ich dachte, ich hätte leise Schritte gehört, aber vermutlich höre ich jetzt schon Gespenster", meinte er und lachte unsicher. „Also, wir sollten…"

Es klopfte an der Tür. Tonks flüsterte:

"Wer kann das sein? Erwartet ihr noch Besuch?"

"Nicht um diese Zeit", erwiderte Molly, „und schon gar nicht unangemeldet. Das Haus ist doch von Schutzzaubern umgeben, wie du ja weißt. Ich dachte, wir hätten… Zauberstäbe raus!"

Die Haustür hatte sich leise geöffnet. Noch ehe Mrs. Weasley ihren Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schob sich eine schwarze Gestalt lautlos durch den Türspalt. Alle drei Zauberstäbe flogen über den Tisch und landeten in einer bleichen Hand. Molly schrie auf. Die Gestalt blieb neben dem Eingang stehen. Drei weitere drangen in die Küche ein und umrundeten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben die Weasleys und Tonks, die starr vor Schreck auf ihren Stühlen saßen. Alle vier trugen Todessermasken. Der erste schloss die Tür während die anderen ihre Verhüllung abnahmen. Mr. Weasley fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

"Bellatrix, ich hatte gewünscht, dich nie wieder zu treffen. Ich werde nie für euch arbeiten! Auch für euch nicht, Nott und Goyle!"

"Das werden wir sehen, Arthur, aber du hättest uns wenigstens herein bitten können. Wir haben höflich um Einlass gebeten."

Nott und Goyle grinsten breit und nickten mit den Köpfen. Tonks Haare wurden grün vor Wut. Bellatrix Lestrange ergriff wieder das Wort:

"Wir sind hier, um euch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten…"

"…spar dir deine Mühe!"

Die Todesserin schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und ein roter Lichtblitz ließ Nymphadora Tonks verstummen. Auch beide Weasleys konnten nichts mehr sagen.

"Ihr werdet mir zuhören, ehe ihr eure Entscheidung trefft. Und glaubt mir, sie will gut überlegt sein, denn sie ist endgültig. Der Lord bietet euch an, seine Diener zu werden. Keiner ist mächtiger als er. Folgt seinen Befehlen und ihr werdet leben. Tut es nicht und ihr sterbt. Damit ihr zusätzlich wisst, was Sache ist, informiere ich euch darüber, dass der Lord es mir überlassen hat, im Falle euerer Weigerung euere Todesart zu bestimmen." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich. „Und mir wird der Avada Kedavra allmählich zu langweilig."

Sie schlenderte auf Tonks zu und hob mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes ihr Kinn hoch: "Nun, mein hübsches Kind?"

Tonks blickte Bellatrix genau in die Augen. Dann spuckte sie ihr ins Gesicht. Die Todesserin wischte sich angewidert ihren Mund ab.

"Ich deute das als ein Vielleicht. Du bekommst noch Bedenkzeit. Crucio."

Die junge Hexe fiel vom Stuhl. Lautlos wälzte sie sich auf dem Boden. Arthur und Molly sprangen auf. Doch durch ein leichtes Zucken ihres Zauberstabes beförderte Bellatrix Lestrange sie in dieselbe Position. Dann gähnte sie und setzte sich auf den nächsten freien Platz. Minuten später hob sie den Zauber wieder auf und begann zu grinsen.

"Hey, lasst uns ein bisschen mehr Spaß haben. Nott und Goyle, hebt sie der Reihe nach hoch, so dass ich ihnen in die Augen sehen kann."

Als sie genug wusste, gab sie den Männern Zeichen, ihre drei Opfer wieder auf den Boden zu legen. Dann winkte sie sie wieder zu sich heran und gab ihnen leise Aufträge. Die Todesser verschwanden und kamen nach kurzer Zeit zurück.

"Bellatrix, wir haben gefunden, was du uns gesagt hast. Draußen im Stall war einer in einer Futterkiste. Hier ist sie."

"Gut, sehr gut, gebt mir die Kiste. Fangen wir mit Molly an. Stellt sie hin und haltet sie fest."

Sie öffnete die Kiste und vor Mrs. Weasleys Augen entstiegen Fred und George. Ihre Gesichter waren blutleer. Sie gingen auf ihre Mutter zu und brachen vor ihren Füßen zusammen. Sie waren tot. Dann tauchte Rons Kopf auf. Molly sackte tränenüberströmt in sich zusammen. Die schwarze Zauberin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was für eine schwache Vorstellung! Vielleicht unterhält Arthur uns besser."

Nott und Goyle ließen Mrs. Weasley fallen und packten ihren Mann. Dieser presste seine Lippen zusammen und sah Bellatrix hasserfüllt an. Rons Oberkörper, der inzwischen der Kiste entwichen war, verwandelte sich in Ginny. Ihr Gesicht war entstellt, ihr Körper von blutigen Geschwüren übersät, sie blickte Hilfe suchend auf ihren Vater. Arthur sah aus, als liefen ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Er ballte seine Fäuste und öffnete den Mund.

"Ich glaube, er will uns etwas sagen", die Todesserin schaute in die Runde und gab ihren Opfern ihre Stimmen zurück.

"Du bist eine Verbrecherin, du solltest dich schämen, Bellatrix…"

"Oh, es ist nichts interessantes…", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und hob ihren Zauberstab, um alle wieder verstummen lassen. Da fiel ihr der Todesser an der Tür ins Wort, der als einziger seine Maske nicht abgelegt hatte.

"Bellatrix, das ist Zeitverschwendung. Du benimmst dich wie eine protzende Teenagerin. Beende es oder ich tue es."

Tonks, die immer noch unter dem Tisch lag, runzelte die Stirn. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte von den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches, aber ihr Gehirn arbeitete wieder. Diese Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor. Heiße Wut durchströmte sie. Sie dachte nicht lange nach.

"Snape, du Verräter, du wagst dich in dieses Haus? Wie tief bist du gefallen!"

Bellatrix höhnte: „Willst du dir noch mehr davon anhören? Oder darf ich jetzt weitermachen?"

"Ich habe gesagt, wir machen Schluss. Ich werde dem Lord berichten, dass du seinen Auftrag ausnutzt, um dich zu vergnügen…"

"…du hast nicht das Recht dazu, ich…", die Todesserin verstummte mitten im Satz. Der verhüllte schwarze Zauberer hatte blitzschnell mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Frau gezielt, die nun ebenfalls nichts mehr sagen konnte. Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise.

"Du weißt sehr genau, dass du mir unterstellt bist. Es wäre besser für dich, das nicht zu vergessen."

Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung beorderte er alle drei Todesser zu sich. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Opfer am Tisch. Ein roter Strahl schoss aus dessen Spitze. Er wandelte sich zu einer Glocke aus rotem Nebel, der sich über die Weasleys und Tonks senkte. Als die Schwaden sich Sekunden später auflösten, lagen alle drei bewegungslos auf dem Boden. Sie atmeten nicht mehr. Die Diener Lord Voldemorts setzten ihre Masken auf und verschmolzen wieder mit der Dunkelheit außerhalb des Hauses.

Minuten später war in der Küche der Weasleys ein leises „Plop" zu hören. Minerva McGonagall sah sich suchend um. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Sie zog die bewegungslosen Körper zusammen, ergriff von jedem eine Hand und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. In einem Wirbel verschwand sie mit ihrer Last. Die Stille der Nacht erfüllte den Raum. Der gedeckte Tisch schien immer noch darauf zu warten, dass im nächsten Moment die Weasleys aus allen Winkeln des Hauses zusammenströmten, um gemeinsam zu essen und zu erzählen. Er würde es lange tun. Der Fuchsbau war nun leer.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Kapitel  
  
Die Direktorin von Hogwarts blickte auf die drei starren Körper, die vor ihr lagen. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, die Qualen pulsierten in wiederkehrender Monotonie, jeder Schlag ihres Herzens brachte eine neue peinigende Welle mit sich. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und setzte sich vorsichtig auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl. Durch ein geöffnetes Fenster wehte eine leichte, kühle Brise in den Raum. Sie ließ sie in sich hineinströmen. Die Ruhe tat ihr gut.

Sie hatte bereits einen ereignisreichen Tag hinter sich gehabt, als Hermine Granger sie vorhin fast panisch bedrängt hatte. Viele Eltern hatten ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts gebracht, einige Familien hatten angstvoll darum gebeten, ganz dort bleiben zu dürfen. Sie hatte sich mit jedem Einzelnen unterhalten, jeden geprüft und jedem ein passendes Zimmer im Schloss zugewiesen. Sie hatte den neuen Schulbeginn auf den 1. September festsetzen können. Sie hatte Minister Scrimgeour geantwortet, dass sie Hogwarts nicht schließen werde, und falls er versuchen würde, sie dazu zwingen, würde sie sich vom Ministerium lossagen. Sie hatte alle verfügbaren Ordensmitglieder ausgeschickt, um die noch in ihren Wohnungen lebenden fehlenden Mitarbeiter schnellstens ins Schloss zu führen. Anschließend sollten sie weiteren bedrängten Sympathisanten Dumbledores Asyl anbieten.

Nach dem Nachtmahl hatte Hermine Granger sie aufgesucht. Bereits in Schlafkleidung war das Mädchen zu ihr gekommen. Aufgewühlt hatte sie ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie eine Sammelkarte mit dem Bild Dumbledores besitze, wie ihre Freunde auch, und diese in regelmäßigen Abständen kontrolliere. Als sie vor wenigen Minuten darauf geschaut hätte, habe der alte Zauberer ihr gesagt, dass er dringend mit der Schulleiterin sprechen müsse, es bestehe Lebensgefahr, sie solle sich sofort in ihr Büro begeben. Obwohl sie bereits sehr erschöpft war, hatte sie der Schülerin geglaubt und war unverzüglich zum Bild Albus Dumbledores gegangen.

Der alte Mann war ungewöhnlich ernst gewesen. Er hatte sie gebeten, ihm zu vertrauen und ohne große Fragen schnellstens ins Haus der Weasleys zu apparieren und mit Tonks, Molly und Arthur zurückzukehren. Sie hatte deren leblose Körper gefunden, über dem Haus hatte das Dunkle Mal gestanden. Die Todesser mussten den Fuchsbau besucht haben. Nun lagen ihre Gefährten vor ihr auf dem Boden des Büros und bewegten sich nicht mehr. Minerva McGonagall war am Ende ihrer Kräfte angekommen. Tränen der Erschöpfung und der Ohnmacht stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie rieb sich die Stirn und als sie aufblickte, sah sie sich von einem äußerst wachen Albus Dumbledore beobachtet.

"Minerva, ich brauche dich noch. Bitte, ich kann es selbst nicht tun."

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und atmete tief ein. Ihr Körper revolutionierte. Sie würde sich nicht mehr lange aufrecht halten können. 

"Du musst einen starken Zauber ausführen. Doch vorher musst du erst selbst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich habe jemanden gebeten, dir zu helfen. Bitte erschrecke dich nicht."

Unmittelbar von den Augen der Schulleiterin erstrahlte eine Stichflamme. Sie zuckte zurück. Dann erkannte sie Fawkes, der nun vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Sie blickte erst den Vogel, dann Dumbledore erstaunt an.

"Minerva, bitte lege deine Hand auf die Federn des Phönixes." 

Fawkes sah der Schulleiterin in die Augen, dann stieß er einen sanften Schrei aus und beugte seinen Kopf, so dass sie sein rotgoldenes Gefieder erreichen konnte. Vorsichtig berührte sie den Vogel. Sie hörte eine unwirklich schöne Melodie. Diese Weise drang in ihr Herz und von dort aus in ihren erschöpften Körper. Neue Kraft durchströmte sie, die Schmerzen ließen nach und ihre Zuversicht wuchs. Der weißhaarige Zauberer lächelte ihr zu. Sie lächelte zurück und seufzte. Albus Dumbledore war und blieb ihr letztlich ein Rätsel. Aber er machte ihr Leben spannend, sie mochte ihn wirklich gern. Der Phönix betrachtete die Frau noch einmal eingehend, dann breitete er seine Schwingen aus, erhob sich und verschwand in einem Feuerstrahl. Wo er gestanden hatte, lagen nun drei Zauberstäbe. Er musste sie in seinen Klauen getragen haben. Sie erinnerten Minerva an die traurige Realität, die vor ihr lag.

"Albus, sind das die Zauberstäbe von Tonks, Arthur und Molly?"

Der Zauberer im Bild nickte.

"Es ist wie ein Vermächtnis der Toten. Ich werde die Stäbe der Weasleys ihren Kindern übergeben."

"Minerva, warte", Albus Dumbledore hatte seine Hand gehoben. Er sah sie durchdringend an. „Vielleicht können wir sie zurückholen. Sie haben die Schwelle noch nicht überschritten."

Auf dem Gesicht der Schulleiterin spiegelte sich Entsetzen. Wozu war Albus Dumbledore fähig? Sie vergaß zu atmen.

"Minerva, erschrecke dich nicht. Der Fluch, der sie getroffen hat, tötet nicht sofort. Er hält das Leben für etwa eine Stunde noch fest, ehe er es endgültig vom Menschen trennt. Es ist sehr alte und sehr starke Magie. Ich glaube, wir haben die Möglichkeit eines Gegenzaubers. Du musst ihn ausführen. Bist du bereit?"

Die Hexe war erstarrt, sie sah das Gemälde ihres Vorgängers mit großen Augen an. Nun war sie schon so viele Jahre im Dienst und erfahren in unterschiedlichsten Formen der Magie, aber Zauber dieser Art waren ihr unbekannt.

"Der Fluch, der hier verwendet wurde, funktioniert in ähnlicher Weise wie die Beschwörung, mit der wir die Köder für die zweite Aufgabe des trimagischen Turniers in einen scheintoten Zustand versetzt haben. Sicher erinnerst du dich an Hermine, Ron und Fleur Delacours Schwester, die im See von den Meermenschen bewacht wurden?"

Minerva McGonagall bestätigte Dumbledores Vermutung. Sie hatte seine Beschwörungen von damals genauso detailliert im Gedächtnis wie ihre Verwunderung über die unglaublichen Fähigkeiten ihres Vorgängers.

"Der Zauber, von dem Arthur, Molly und Tonks getroffen wurden, ist um ein vielfaches stärker und kann nur von sehr wenigen Magiern ausgeführt werden. Um ihn wieder aufzuheben, ist ebenfalls der volle Einsatz eines erfahrenen Zauberers oder einer talentierten Hexe nötig. Ich kann dich darauf vorbereiten. Deshalb frage ich dich noch einmal, bist du dazu bereit?"

Die Direktorin nickte bestätigend mit ihrem Kopf.

"Gut, der Zauber besteht in der Übertragung deiner persönlichen Lebenskraft auf die Verfluchten. So kann deren eigenes Leben wieder geweckt und gestärkt werden. Diese Magie funktioniert ohne Worte. Konzentriere dich nacheinander auf jeden Einzelnen der drei. Rufe dir die Persönlichkeit in Erinnerung, lass dich ganz von ihr erfüllen. Dann berühre mit der Spitze deines Zauberstabes ihren Körper an der Stelle des Herzens. Wenn du es mit aller Kraft ersehnst, dass sie leben und deine eigene Stärke dafür einsetzen willst, wirst du spüren, wie ein Teil deiner Lebenskraft von dir weicht und sich durch den Stab auf den Körper überträgt. Er wird langsam ins Leben zurückkehren. Du selbst wirst schwächer werden, aber du kannst es schaffen, wenn du es wirklich willst."

Minerva McGonagall zögerte nicht. Sie näherte sich dem nächstliegenden Körper, der Tonks gehörte, und kniete neben ihm nieder. Sie sah ihr lange ins Gesicht. Dann führte sie ihren Zauberstab langsam zu der Stelle, wo Tonks Herz war. Sie spürte, wie der Stab in ihrer Hand zu glühen begann, dann nahm sie leise gleichmäßige Atemzüge war. Nymphadora Tonks schlief. Sie lebte wieder. Die Schulleiterin erhob sich, sie strauchelte leicht, fing sich aber schnell und begab sich zu Molly. Sie führte dieselbe Prozedur durch und blickte erleichtert auf, als auch Mrs. Weasley wieder zu atmen begann. Ihr Arm war inzwischen schwer geworden, mühsam stand sie auf und schleppte sich nun zu Mollys Mann. Sie fiel fast neben ihn auf den Boden. Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, richtete den Zauberstab auf das Herz und hoffte, dass ihre Kraft reichen werde, aber der Stab blieb kalt. War die Zeit schneller vergangen, als sie es empfunden hatte? Hatte sie sich nicht genügend bemüht? Wollte sie am Ende ohne es zu wissen Arthurs Tod? Hilfe suchend sah sie zu Dumbledores Bild. Der zeigte ihr seine beiden Hände und führte sie dann zusammen. Minerva verstand. Sie nahm den Zauberstab in beide Hände, schloss die Augen und wünschte sich aus ganzem Herzen, dass Arthur Weasley lebte. Nun fühlte sie Wärme in ihren Handinnenflächen und bemerkte, dass der Stab sich hob und senkte. Mr. Weasley atmete wieder. Die Direktorin sank neben ihm zu Boden.

Erste Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch das Bürofenster und beleuchteten vier Menschen, die vor dem Schreibtisch lagen und schliefen. Die schwere Turmuhr kündigte mit ihren Schlägen den kommenden Tag an. Minerva McGonagall öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen, dann setzte sie sich ruckartig auf. Sie sah auf die drei Gestalten, die neben ihr lagen. Alle schliefen und atmeten ruhig. Sie entspannte sich.

"Guten Morgen, Frau Direktorin!"

Sie blinzelte und gähnte: „Albus, auch dir einen guten Morgen."

"Minerva, dir gehört meine Hochachtung, du hast deine Sache sehr gut gemacht. Ich habe allerdings noch eine große Bitte. Du darfst niemandem sagen, was heute Nacht hier geschehen ist, auch Molly, Arthur und Tonks nicht. Dieses Wissen darf dein Büro nicht verlassen. Die drei müssen im Übrigen nun auch in Hogwarts bleiben, bis Lord Voldemort gefallen ist. Es darf nicht bekannt werden, dass sie leben. Nimm ihnen das Versprechen ab, wenn du sie nachher weckst und ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe aushändigst."

"Ich werde tun, was du verlangst, wenn du mir endlich ein paar Antworten gibst. Woher wusstest du, welcher Gegenzauber der richtige ist? Wären die drei wirklich gestorben, wenn ich eine halbe Stunde später gekommen wäre? Ich könnte noch lange weiter fragen. Wann vertraust du mir?"

"Minerva, ich vertraue dir vollkommen. Ich werde dir erklären, was ich kann, doch ich muss meine Helfer schützen. Schenke mir Geduld, die Zeit wird kommen. Und, ja, sie wären gestorben, wenn du dich nur um eine viertel Stunde verspätet hättest. Sie verdanken dir ihr Leben, wie viele andere Zauberer es noch tun werden." Die Augen des weißhaarigen Mannes begannen zu funkeln. Sogar durch das Gemälde war seine Kraft und Entschlossenheit fast körperlich spürbar. „Entreiße sie Lord Voldemort, nimm ihm alle Lebewesen, die du erreichen kannst. Schwäche seine Macht und vernichte ihn!"

Die Schulleiterin erhob sich und blickte den weißhaarigen Zauberer an.

"Albus, du kannst auf mich zählen, doch ich vergesse unsere Abmachung nicht. Ich will Antworten hören. Aber ich gewähre dir Aufschub."

Dann ging sie zum Fenster und ließ ihren Blick über die sonnenbeschienene Landschaft gleiten. Das Schloss sah aus wie ein kostbares, leuchtendes Juwel auf grünem Samt. Es barg ebenso viele Schätze, die sich ihr anvertraut hatten, menschliche Kostbarkeiten, die die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt bedeuteten. Alle Mühe lohnte sich. Die Direktorin von Hogwarts erwartete den kommenden Tag.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Kapitel  
  
In der Bibliothek herrschte reges Gemurmel. Madame Pince hatte längst wieder zu ihrer mürrischen Grundstimmung gefunden und ermahnte die Schüler, leise zu arbeiten. Viele Jugendliche aller Klassenstufen bereiteten sich auf den baldigen Schulbeginn vor und wiederholten alle möglichen Arten von Beschwörungen und Zaubern. Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen ebenfalls nebeneinander und verschafften sich einen Überblick über das, was sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr lernen sollten. Harry schlug sein Buch zu und flüsterte:

"Und ich sage euch, ich werde besser als er, ich werde ihn mit seinen eigenen Erfindungen schlagen."

"Da hast du dir echt was vorgenommen, Mann, erst willst du den Mörder Dumbledores erledigenden und dann Lord Voldemort persönlich", Ron schüttelte sich. „Das sind zufällig die beiden meist gefürchteten schwarzen Zauberer zur Zeit."

„Du musst der Auserwählte sein", stichelte Hermine, „oder größenwahnsinnig."

"Und ich dachte, ihr wolltet mir helfen, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet oder so ähnlich", Harry war nun ärgerlich, „ich erinnere mich an eine klasse Vorstellung mit viel Lichtgezauber."

"Ja, wir stehen an deiner Seite, wenn es sein muss bis zum Ende, aber wir stürzen uns nicht mit dir freiwillig ins Verderben, nur weil du den Helden spielen musst und gleichzeitig noch ein paar persönliche Rachegefühle ausleben willst", konterte das Mädchen.

"Oh, die Unzertrennlichen streiten sich mal wieder. Das ist eine nette Abwechslung!" Tonks trat zur Gruppe und grinste über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Dabei standen ihre pinkfarbenen Haare in alle Richtungen ab. „Schön, euch zu treffen. Hoffentlich tut ihr schon etwas für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die Lehrerin soll sehr hohe Ansprüche haben wie ich höre."

Harry stand auf. „Ich mache es, mit euch oder ohne euch, ganz wie ihr wollt!"

"Lasst uns gehen", Ron erhob sich ebenfalls, „es ist schönes Wetter draußen, wir können auch im Park weiter lernen. Wer kommt mit?"

Harry nickte zustimmend und ergriff sein Zaubertränkebuch, Hermine und Tonks schlossen sich an. Draußen setzten sie sich in die Nähe des Sees, Tonks bot allen eine Runde Berti Brotts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung an und redete drauf los.

"Nun erzählt mal, was ist so spannend, dass die Verschworenen sich darüber in die Haare kriegen?"

Hermine besah sich die Frisur ihrer neuen Lehrerin und ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie blickte zu Harry, Harry schaute zu Ron und anschließend zu Tonks. Dann nickte er.

"Okay, Tonks, es ist dein Spezialgebiet. Es geht um dieses Buch hier."

Er reichte die Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene der ehemaligen Aurorin. Diese blätterte in den Seiten, dann stutzte sie und las genauer. Dort standen zwischen bekannten Rezepten für verschiedenste Flüssigkeiten in kleinen schwarzen Buchstaben Beschwörungen, die ihr größtenteils fremd waren. Sie schlug andere Seiten auf und studierte sie eingehend. Einige Zaubersprüche betrachtete sie länger. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war schwarze Magie. Diese Worte hatte sie gehört, als sie noch Todesser verfolgte. Wie kam das Buch in Harrys Besitz? Sie blickte dem Jungen direkt in die Augen.

"Woher hast du das?"

"Die Antwort lautet: Von Professor Slughorn. Aber das ist es nicht, was du wissen willst. Er hat nicht gemerkt, was er mir gegeben hat", Harry atmete tief durch, „ diese Erfindungen stammen vom ehemaligen Besitzer des Buches, den du allerdings gut kennst, es ist Severus Snape."

Nymphadora Tonks ließ das Buch fallen, schnappte nach Luft und sprang auf. Sie raufte sich ihre Haare. Flüssiger Hass schien durch ihre Blutbahnen zu laufen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder, ballte die Fäuste und erklärte: „Wenn ich Snape das nächste Mal treffe, töte ich ihn!"

"Da haben wir schon etwas gemeinsam", Hermine blickte Tonks ungerührt an. „Harry möchte Snapes geheime Zauber auswendig lernen und ihn dann mit seinen eigenen Sprüchen besiegen. Aber was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren?"

"Ach, ihr habt es vermutlich noch gar nicht gehört. Es ist unerfreulich. Ich war im Fuchsbau, um deine Eltern, Ron, zu überzeugen, nach Hogwarts überzusiedeln, als vier Todesser uns überraschten. Molly und Arthur geht es gut, beruhige dich Ron, sie sind ebenfalls hier. Nun, sie machten uns das wohlmeinende Angebot, Diener von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu werden und erwarteten die Entscheidung auf ihre Art. Auf jeden Fall dauerte es", sie schüttelte sich, „diesem Mann zu lange. Snape wollte uns direkt töten. Er feuerte einen Blitz auf uns ab, rote Schwaden drangen mir in Nase und Mund, ich bekam keine Luft mehr und dachte, jetzt ist alles aus. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht."

"Dieser Widerling!"

„Er wird seinen Lohn noch bekommen!"

"Als ich wieder erwachte, kniete Minerva neben mir, Arthur und Molly saßen schon auf zwei Stühlen in ihrem Büro. Sie gab uns unsere Zauberstäbe zurück und ließ uns versprechen, Hogwarts nicht mehr zu verlassen. Ansonsten war kein Wort aus ihr herauszubringen. Doch halt, sie machte uns Vorwürfe, dass wir diese Dumbledore Sammelkarten nicht benutzt hatten, sie sagte, wir müssten Vertrauen zu Dumbledore haben, und sie hat uns befohlen, regelmäßig die Bilder zu kontrollieren."

Hermine sah sehr zufrieden aus, als sie diese Worte hörte. Tonks schluckte.

"Vermutlich hätten wir es wirklich tun sollen. Vielleicht hätte Dumbledore uns sagen können, dass ein Angriff bevorsteht."

Hermine nickte bestätigend: „Wahrscheinlich hätte er es gekonnt. Nun in Zukunft wissen wir alle, dass es wichtig ist."

Die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dachte nach. Dann begann sie zu lächeln. Sie hatte eine hervorragende Idee.

"Ich hab´s. Ich werde mit euch zusammen Snapes Ungeheuerlichkeiten studieren. Und wenn wir es tun, tun wir es richtig. Das wird der Unterrichtsstoff im neuen Schuljahr. Wenn wir ihn und seine Kumpanen treffen, sind wir vorbereitet. Er hat den Todessern seine schwarze Magie beigebracht, ich habe einige Zauber erkannt. Sie werden uns nicht überraschen. Im Gegenteil, wir werden sie kalt erwischen."

Siegesgewiss blickte sie in die Runde. Harry nickte begeistert. Sogar Hermine schien interessiert zu sein. Sie sagte:

"Unter diesen Bedingungen hat das Ganze Sinn. Wenn wir alleine herumexperimentieren, ist es zu gefährlich. Doch du hast genug Erfahrung mit schwarzer Magie, um uns zu zeigen, wie man damit umgehen muss. Ich würde nur dazu raten, die Quelle nicht bekannt zu machen. Der Name Snape ruft zu viel Angst hervor."

Tonks sah das Bild des Todessers vor ihren Augen. Sie gab Hermine Recht. Der schwarze Zauberer strahlte inzwischen seine Magie mit einer Macht aus, die selbst ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Grimmig sagte sie:

"So machen wir es. Freut euch auf das neue Schuljahr!"

Dann reichte sie die bunten Bohnen erneut herum, alle griffen zu und die Jungen erfanden viele verschiedene Versionen, wie sie das Leben ihres verhassten ehemaligen Lehrers beenden würden. Tonks Laune wurde zusehends besser. Sie erkannte in Harry einen Gleichgesinnten. Ron würde seinem Freund folgen. Einzig Hermine schien keinen Spaß an der Vorstellung zu haben, Severus Snape hinzurichten.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Kapitel  
  
Die Direktorin saß in ihrem Büro und bemühte sich, die vielen Pergamentrollen, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten, zu bearbeiten. Das Schuljahr hatte vor einigen Wochen begonnen, der geordnete Tagesablauf tat allen Schlossbewohnern gut. Allmählich kehrte der Alltag wieder ein. Die Arbeit, die sie zu bewältigen hatte, war allerdings nicht weniger geworden. Beschwerden verschiedener Eltern bezüglich der angeblich ungerechten Behandlung ihrer Kinder lagen neben sinnlosen Verfügungen des Ministeriums und hingekritzelten Benachrichtigungen ihrer Kollegen, die schon wieder eigenmächtig den Stundenplan geändert hatten, angeblich um die Qualität ihres Unterrichts zu erhöhen. Vorsichtig zog sie die nächste Rolle zu sich heran. Erneut rutschten etliche hinterher und kullerten raschelnd auf den Boden. Minerva McGonagall seufzte. Sie würde rigoros durchgreifen müssen. Inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht einfacher war, Lord Voldemort zu bekämpfen, als diese Schule zu führen.

Dabei hatte alles so gut begonnen. Die Eröffnung des Schuljahres war ein richtiges Fest gewesen. Der sprechende Hut hatte die Einwohner eindringlich ermahnt, zusammen zu halten, unter den neuen und alten Schülern waren alle Häuser vertreten, die Neulinge waren von der gesamten Schulgemeinschaft mit Applaus aufgenommen worden. Die magischen Geschöpfe des Verbotenen Waldes hatten zu dieser Gelegenheit durch einen Abgesandten feierlich erklärt, dass sie die neue Direktorin in allen Belangen unterstützen werden. Die Elfen hatten ein wirklich köstliches Buffet zubereitet und herrlich dekoriert. Noch nie hatte sie eine so harmonische Einheit unter der Schülerschaft verspürt. Voller Hoffnungen hatte sie ihre Aufgabe angetreten. Die Euphorie des Anfangs schien vom den Erfordernissen des Alltags inzwischen vollständig aufgezehrt worden zu sein. Sie stützte ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen ab. Albus Dumbledore betrachtete seine Nachfolgerin und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Minerva, lass dir Zeit."

Die Schulleiterin sah auf.

„Du hast gut Reden. Du schaust mir aus deinem Rahmen heraus zu und kannst dich darüber amüsieren, wie ich hier versuche zu überleben. Es wäre mir lieber, du würdest mir helfen, Ordnung in dieses Chaos zu bringen, ehe es mir buchstäblich über den Kopf wächst. Haben alle diese Leute denn nichts Besseres zu tun?"

"Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du es zulässt. Ich beobachte dich nämlich schon eine ganze Weile."

Minerva McGonagall verschränkte ihre Arme und blickte Albus Dumbledore direkt an.

"Schön, ich höre dir zu. Fang an!"

"Was du im Moment tust, ist richtig. Lasse all die viele Arbeit liegen und begib dich in Gedanken zu mir in den Rahmen. Du darfst dich auch über mich lustig machen, ich sehe dir an, dass du es tust, aber versuche bitte, dich in meine Position zu versetzen. Dann wirst du auch erkennen, was ich von hier aus bemerke. Ich werde es dir erzählen, vielleicht teilst du meine Eindrücke."

Die Hexe begann Dumbledores Anliegen zu verstehen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst und sie hörte konzentriert zu.

"Ich sehe dich. Du bemühst dich, gibst alles, arbeitest hart, und doch überkommt dich immer wieder die Angst, deiner Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein. Ich darf dir an dieser Stelle sagen, dass du es sehr gut machst, auch wenn es dir nicht so vorkommt. Doch gehen wir weiter. Wie geht es den anderen Lehrern, wie den Schülern und ihren Familien? Deine Kollegen haben die schwere Aufgabe, trotz der Bedrohung durch die Todesser und die allgemeine Angst vor einem Angriff auf Hogwarts, in ihren Unterrichtsstunden ihren Schülern etwas beizubringen, und es muss auch noch das Richtige sein. Die Kinder müssen lernen, in einer feindlicheren Welt zu überleben. Die Verantwortung der Lehrer ist groß und sie sind verunsichert. Außerdem sind sie sich noch nicht völlig darüber im Klaren, was du von ihnen willst. Ebenso geht es den Eltern. Sie wollen ihre Kinder schützen und wissen nicht, wie sie es gut tun können. Ihr alle steht unter dem Zwang, neue Wege erkunden zu müssen. Es ist für keinen einfach."

Die Schulleiterin nickte mit dem Kopf. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Ansichten ihres Vorgängers zutrafen.

"Minerva, ich rate dir, erfinde nicht viele neue Regeln, wie du es im Moment gerne tun würdest. Unterstütze die Menschen, die hier arbeiten. Mache ihnen Mut, zeige ihnen dein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten, nimm ihnen die Angst, deinen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht zu werden. Sie schauen auf dich. Du kannst sie dazu bringen, über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen, wenn sie an dir einen sicheren Halt finden. Das ist deine eigentliche Aufgabe", der weißhaarige Zauberer lächelte, „und aus Erfahrung kann ich dir sagen, dass so die Zahl der Pergamentrollen beträchtlich sinken wird."

Minerva McGonagall lächelte zurück. Was sie früher gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie gerne getan, weil sie wusste, dass sie Dumbledores Vertrauen und Unterstützung hatte. Sie hatte den Freiraum genutzt, den er ihr gelassen hatte und sie hatte sich dabei an seinen Maßstäben orientiert. Nun war es an ihr, die Schulgemeinschaft wachsen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. Dumbledores Bild hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln angenommen.

"Manchmal muss man freilich auch ein paar unerwünschte Initiativen unterbinden. Wusstest du, dass die Weasley Zwillinge jüngere Schüler nach den Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abfangen? Sie probieren mit ihnen verschiedene Regeln für ihre eigene Version eines alten Spiels aus. Sie suchen die spannendste Variante von „Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann?". Einige Kinder entwickeln bereits ausgeprägte Horrorphantasien."

Die Direktorin unterdrückte ihr Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde noch heute mit den beiden reden.

"Minerva, ich möchte gerne noch etwas mit dir besprechen, wenn du Zeit dazu hast. Es ist sehr ernst."

Die Hexe blickte Albus Dumbledore an. Er bewegte sich nicht und wartete hoch konzentriert auf ihre Antwort. Ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Es musste etwas wirklich Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen sein. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte sich unmittelbar vor das Gemälde. Der Zauberer nickte ihr zu.

"Du hast von den Gerüchten gehört, dass Lord Voldemort einen Sturm auf Hogwarts plant. Er hatte von Anfang an vor, das Schloss zu übernehmen. Bisher hast du ihn daran gehindert. Doch inzwischen hat er praktisch die Macht im Land übernommen. Minister Scrimgeour ist seine Marionette, wie du richtig vermutet hast. Die Auroren und die Todesser gehorchen dem schwarzen Zauberer. Er wird nicht mehr lange warten, Hogwarts ist die letzte Hürde, die er nehmen muss. Deshalb musst du wissen, wie du ihm widerstehen kannst. Bitte schließe alle Fenster, ziehe die Vorhänge zu und vergewissere dich auch, dass die Tür nicht mehr geöffnet werden kann."

Die Schulleiterin tat, worum Dumbledore sie gebeten hatte. Was hatte er vor? In ihrem Büro war es nun fast dunkel. Sie zündete mit ihrem Zauberstab die Kerzen eines großen Leuchters an und wartete.

"Minerva, du wolltest Antworten. Heute wirst du einige erhalten. Bitte versprich mir, dass nichts von dem, was du jetzt siehst und hörst, über deine Lippen kommen wird. Ich muss auch von dir verlangen, dass du dich damit einverstanden erklärst zu sterben, wenn du in Lord Voldemorts Gewalt gerätst, was ich natürlich mit all meiner Macht versuchen werde zu verhindern. Er darf deine Gedanken nicht lesen oder wir alle haben keine Hoffnung mehr. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Die Hexe hielt ihren Atem an. Also hatte der Zauberer ihr bisher nichts mitgeteilt, um sie zu schützen. Sie hielt sich am Schreibtisch fest. Ihr wurde klar, dass hier etwas vor sich ging, das wesentlich tiefer reichte, als ein offener Kampf mit dem Ministerium oder einigen Todessern. Und sie verstand, dass sie sich darauf einlassen musste, wenn sie gegen Lord Voldemort eine Chance haben wollte. Mit leiser Stimme sagte sie:

"Ja, Albus, ich bin einverstanden."

"Dann musst du zuerst wissen, dass Lord Voldemort nicht stirbt, wenn er getötet wird. Der Kern seiner Macht besteht darin, dass er sich nahezu unsterblich gemacht hat. Er hat seine Seele in viele einzelne Stücke zerteilt, die alle unabhängig voneinander leben können und ihm die Möglichkeit geben, immer wieder zu erstarken. Ich spreche von der Magie der Horcruxe."

"Es gibt diesen Zauber also wirklich", die Hexe zuckte zusammen, „ich hatte ihn immer für eine Legende gehalten."

"Ja, es gibt ihn, und der Lord hat ihn zur Perfektion getrieben. Keiner weiß, was er getan hat, er hat immer völlig alleine gearbeitet. Durch kleine Hinweise und vieles Nachdenken bin ich ihm auf die Spur gekommen. Sicher war ich mir erst, nachdem ich ein Horcrux zerstört hatte. Das war mein Hauptanliegen in den letzten Jahren. Ich habe alle meine Kräfte für diese Suche eingesetzt. Ich bin an meine Grenze gekommen, ohne das Rätsel vollständig lösen zu können."

"Dann haben wir keine Chance gegen ihn."

"Alles das habe ich dir erzählt, damit du verstehst. Du brauchst dich darum nicht zu kümmern. Das tun andere. Harry Potter und seine Freunde haben vor einigen Wochen den vierten von insgesamt sieben Seelenteilen vernichtet. Sie werden weiter suchen, und sie haben dabei meine Unterstützung. Und sie erhalten Hilfe von jemandem, von dem sie es nicht wissen und auch nicht wissen dürfen. Und auch du musst seine Hilfe weiterhin, ja du hast richtig gehört, weiterhin annehmen, auch wenn es dir vielleicht schwer fällt. Vertraue mir, wie ich dir vertraue, und glaube mir, dass ich Lord Voldemorts Ende will, wie ich es dir glaube."

Der alte Zauberer blickte seiner Nachfolgerin in die Augen. Minerva antwortete:

„Ich habe es dir immer geglaubt."

Albus Dumbledore sah an der Schulleiterin vorbei zur Wand und nickte mit dem Kopf. Diese hörte von dort leise Schritte und drehte sich um. Eine große schwarze Gestalt kam auf sie zu und blieb im Lichtschein der Kerzen stehen. Die Hexe erbleichte, sie trat einen Schritt zurück und strauchelte. Sie hatte nicht vermutet, dieses Gesicht jemals wieder zu sehen. Und nun stand er in ihrem Büro, genau vor ihr. Ihre Stimme versagte fast.

"Severus."

Sie wich weiter zurück, verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Sie versuchte, sich am Tischbein festzuhalten. Doch ihre Hände gehorchten ihr nicht mehr, gelähmt vor Schreck fand sie sich auf dem Fußboden vor dem Schreibtisch wieder. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, ihre Erschütterung und ihr Erstaunen verbanden sich zu einem explosiven Gemisch und drohten, sie innerlich zu zerreißen. Der dunkle Zauberer schwieg. Er blickte zu Dumbledore, dann kniete er sich auf den Boden und zeigte Minerva seine leeren Hände. Albus Dumbledore sagte leise:

"Er hat es getan, weil ich es wollte. Er wollte es nicht."

Stille erfüllte den Raum. Die Schulleiterin brauchte lange Minuten, um zu begreifen, dass das wahr war, was sie im Tiefsten immer vermutet hatte. Sie hatte es nie zugeben wollen, sie hätte es nie begreifen können. Dieses Wissen war fast ungeheuerlicher als die Version der Wirklichkeit, die sie bisher angenommen hatte. Welches Opfer hatte Dumbledore gebracht, welches unglaubliche Opfer hatte er von seinem Freund verlangt? Was war noch nötig, um Lord Voldemort zu bekämpfen? Ihre Erstarrung begann, sich zu lösen. Mühsam stand sie auf. Sie atmete tief ein und suchte nach Worten.

"Severus ist dein Spion bei Voldemort, er führt deine Arbeit weiter. Severus hat Arthur, Molly und Tonks nicht getötet, er hat sie gerettet. Severus ist es, den sie hinrichten wollen."

Dann ging sie langsam auf den dunklen Zauberer zu. Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Wie oft hatte sie diese schwarzen Augen gesehen. Wie viel hatte sie von dem geahnt, was sie verbargen und wie wenig davon geglaubt. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und sagte leise:

"Willkommen daheim."

Der Tränkemeister umfasste Minervas Hand mit seiner eigenen und erhob sich. Der schwarze Stoff seines Umhangs legte sich um seine Beine und seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen auf seine Schultern, als er sich vor ihr verneigte. Ein merkwürdiger Frieden zog in das Herz der Schulleiterin ein.

"Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist, Severus."

"Minerva, ich bin hier, um mit dir zusammen die Schutzwälle um das Schloss herum undurchdringlich zu machen. Ich gebe zu, dass deine Bemühungen bisher gar nicht so schlecht waren. Aber ich muss dich auf einige bedrohliche Sicherheitslücken aufmerksam machen. Lord Voldemort hat nun mehr Möglichkeiten, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Zeig mir die Karte, die du Harry Potter abgenommen hast!"

Die Direktorin presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie spürte Empörung in sich aufsteigen. Schon lange war sie nicht mehr in dieser Weise behandelt worden. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Schülerin der ersten Klasse, die eine mittelmäßige Arbeit abgegeben hatte. Doch dann zuckten ihre Mundwinkel und Lachfalten bildeten sich um ihre Augen. Es war wirklich Severus und sie war sehr froh darüber.

"Komm mit zum Schreibtisch!", sie fegte mit ihrem Zauberstab kurzer Hand alle Pergamente auf den Boden und zog die Karte des Herumtreibers aus der geheimen Schublade. „Übrigens woher weißt du, dass ich sie habe?"

"Wenn du ein wenig nachdenkst, kannst du selbst darauf kommen. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass Professor Flitwick sich für schwarzmagische Barriereflüche interessiert und ein Vertrauter Harry Potters ist?"

Minerva McGonagall stand wie angewurzelt an ihrer Schreibtischplatte. Ihr Verstand arbeitete. Sie schluckte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihrer Verwunderung über den Fund des kleinen Lehrers nicht nachgegangen war. Ein solcher Fehler durfte ihr nicht wieder unterlaufen. Nun erkannte sie die Zusammenhänge.

"Vielsafttrank. Du warst es."

"Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe. Du solltest sie öfter nutzen."

Die Direktorin drehte ihren Kopf zu dem dunklen Zauberer hin, der inzwischen neben sie getreten war, und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Severus, ich danke dir für deine Hilfe. Lass uns nun an die Arbeit gehen."

Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über den Plan, der die vielen Gänge und Zimmer Hogwarts zeigte und erörterten jede mögliche Gefahr und jedes Detail eines Schutzzaubers. Die Schulleiterin war erstaunt darüber, wie gut sich der Tränkemeister im Schloss auskannte und nahm dankbar sein Angebot an, kritische Zugänge selbst noch einmal zu versiegeln.

"Severus, ich muss dir zum Schluss noch etwas sagen. Ich glaube, dass es dir nicht neu ist, dass Harry Potter dich nicht leiden kann. Doch deine Gegner, die sich besonders um seine Person versammeln, werden zahlreicher. Ich weiß, dass Nymphadora Tonks in ihrem Unterricht, sie hat die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernommen, mit den Schülern recht schwarze Magie übt, die sie einem Buch entnimmt, das Harry ihr gegeben hat. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben sie das geheime Ziel, dich damit zu töten."

Zum ersten Mal huschte ein leises Lächeln über das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

"Minerva, ich kenne dieses Buch. Ich habe es selbst beschriftet. Harry hat es erhalten, damit er daraus lernt. Es war geschickt von ihm, es einer erfahrenen Hexe zur Bearbeitung zu geben. So viel Intelligenz hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Ein solcher Schachzug passt eher zu Hermine Granger."

Die Schulleiterin schmunzelte. Dann sagte sie: „Severus, wann sehe ich dich wieder?"

"Ich fürchte, das wird eher geschehen, als dir lieb ist. Lord Voldemort wird zunehmend unberechenbarer", ein dunkler Schatten überzog sein Gesicht, „Minerva, sei bereit, ich werde dich informieren."

Er verneigte sich leicht vor ihr, dann begann er, sich vor ihren Augen aufzulösen. Sekundenbruchteile später sah sie ihn nicht mehr, nur das verschlossene Fenster, vor dem er gestanden hatte. Sie blickte zu Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer lächelte im Schlaf. Sie zog die Vorhänge zurück und löschte die Kerzen. Dann öffnete sie die Fenster und mit der frischen Luft kehrte das Licht des hellen Tages in ihr Büro zurück.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Kapitel  
  
Kalter Wind strich durch die hohen Wipfel der Bäume und ließ fahles Mondlicht zwischen den sich wiegenden blattlosen Ästen hindurchschimmern. Narcissa Malfoy zitterte und zog ihren Mantel enger um sich, um ihre Bewegung nicht offensichtlich werden zu lassen. Angst jagte durch ihren Körper und schüttelte sie. Zwischen den Baumstämmen erkannte sie nach und nach zunehmend mehr schwarze Gestalten mit Masken, die aus der Dunkelheit erschienen. Der Lord hatte seine Todesser im Waldstück des Parks der Malfoys zusammengerufen. Ihre Augen suchten ihren Sohn, doch sie konnte ihn nicht ausfindig machen. Der Kreis der Diener Lord Voldemorts war beträchtlich gewachsen. Der Lord hob die Hand. Sofort fiel der schwarze Zirkel in einem gewaltigen Rascheln auf die Knie.

"Meine treuen Diener! Heute seid ihr zusammengekommen, um mir zu huldigen. Und ihr tut gut daran, denn ich habe euch Anteil an meiner Macht gewährt. Ich habe euch eurer Bedeutungslosigkeit entrissen und zu Werkzeugen des größten Herrschers aller Zeiten erhoben. Verbeugt euch, ja so gefällt es mir."

Die Diener des schwarzen Zauberers fielen nieder und berührten mit ihren Gesichtern den Waldboden. Die schlangenartige Gestalt schwebte lautlos entlang des Kreises über die kleinen Zweige auf der Erde hinweg und kontrollierte die bedingungslose Unterwerfung ihrer Beute. Dann kehrte sie wieder in die Mitte zurück.

"Mein absoluter Sieg ist in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Ich kann ihn fühlen", der Lord tastete mit seiner Hand durch die klare Waldluft und sog sie in seine Nüstern ein, „ich kann ihn riechen, ich kann ihn schmecken. Bald, sehr bald werdet ihr mich in hellem Tageslicht verehren, und die gesamte Welt wird mir zujubeln. Erhebt euch."

Die Todesser standen auf und blieben schweigend im Kreis stehen. Nur die Spitzen der Bäume fröstelten im Wind.

"Ich habe bemerkt, dass manche unter euch mir treuer ergeben sind als andere. Ich sehe, wie ihr meine Befehle ausführt, nichts bleibt mir verborgen. Und ich habe bei einigen aus eurem Kreis zu meinem großen Bedauern sehr halbherzigen Gehorsam feststellen müssen. Ihr wisst alle, dass ich meine Freunde belohne und meine Feinde bestrafe."

Die roten Augen des Schlangenherrschers durchleuchteten die schwarzen Gestalten im Kreis und begannen zu erglühen. Narcissa Malfoy schlang ihren Umhang noch enger um sich. Wen würde es heute treffen? Sie schloss ihre Augen, doch dann erfasste sie Panik und sie riss sie schlagartig wieder auf. Der Dunkle Lord sollte nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, sie wolle ihm etwas verheimlichen. Sie sah wie der Lord seinen Zauberstab hob. Dies waren die schlimmsten Momente. Sie hielt den Atem an. Vier verhüllte schwarze Todesser verkrampften sich qualvoll, kippten wie Statuen nach vorne und blieben regungslos liegen. Lord Voldemort zog sie mit seinem Zauberstab zur Mitte und drehte sie auf den Rücken.

"Diese unwürdigen Zauberer und Hexen haben geglaubt, sie könnten die Vorteile der Todesser genießen und sie gleichzeitig ihren Familien vorenthalten. Sie konnten ihre Verwandten nicht von meiner Größe überzeugen und verhalfen ihnen zu einer sehr törichten Flucht vor meiner Macht. Doch mir kann man nicht entkommen. Ihr Narren, ihr habt mich nicht nur unterschätzt, ihr habt mich beleidigt! Doch ihr habt mir Treue geschworen und ihr werdet sie halten."

In einem seltsamen Tanz geschmeidiger Bewegungen umkreiste die Schlange ihre Opfer. Fast liebkosend neigte sie sich zu ihren Köpfen und schmolz die Masken in einem zarten Schwung der langen Finger.

„Dann wiederum erkenne ich Gehorsam ohne Hintergedanken bei meinen getreuen Dienern. Kommt zu mir, ihr herrlichen Geschöpfe der Nacht und empfangt euren Lohn."

Er öffnete seine Hand in Richtung der Baumkronen, und in einem sanften Säuseln gefror die Luft. Vier dunkle Schatten schwebten zu Boden und näherten sich den Liegenden. Anmutig breiteten die Schemen ihre Schwingen aus und umarmten jeder einen der erstarrten Todesser. Sehnsuchtsvoll küssten sie ihre Opfer und erlösten sie von ihren Schmerzen, dann erhoben sie sich wieder und wurden eins mit der Dunkelheit. Der Kreis der Todesser schien samt der umgebenden Bäume festgefroren zu sein. Die roten Augen des Lords glühten wieder auf und er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die bewegungslosen Gestalten in der Mitte. Ein blaues Licht entströmte der Spitze des Stabes. Der Strahl gabelte sich in vier Äste, von denen jeder seinen Weg zum Mund eines Zauberers fand, in den er wie eine Schlange hineinschlüpfte.

"Nun habe ich euch von euren Nöten befreit, ihr werdet nie wieder an meinen Befehlen zweifeln. Erhebt euch und verbeugt euch vor mir!"

Die liegenden Gestalten standen auf und blickten Lord Voldemort mit glasigen Augen an. Dann verneigten sie sich in zuckenden Bewegungen. Der Lord nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, dann versah er sie wieder mit ihren Masken und dirigierte er sie mit seinem Zauberstab an ihren Platz im Kreis zurück. Die Inferi waren nun von den anderen Todessern nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Narcissa suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Sohn. Doch die schwarzen Mäntel unterhalb der Masken glichen sich in der Dunkelheit wie viele Kopien desselben Originals.

"Nun möchte ich einen weiteren Fall von Ungehorsam behandeln. Mir ist eine Beschwerde zugetragen worden. Eine meiner Todesserinnen behauptet, sie sei zu Unrecht von einem unfähigen Zauberer am Vollzug meiner Befehle gehindert worden. Ich will ihre Klage untersuchen. Bellatrix, komm zu mir!"

Eine große hagere Hexe fiel auf die Knie und verbeugte sich. Dann nahm sie ihre Maske ab, stand auf und ging in die Mitte. Vor Lord Voldemort sank sie wieder auf den Boden und küsste sein Gewand.

"Mein Lord, ich diene Euch seit vielen Jahren, ich war für Euch in Askaban und Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch so treu ergeben bin wie kein…"

"Rede!"

Bellatrix Lestrange erhob sich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine der schwarzen Gestalten im Kreis. Mit schriller hoher Stimme schrie sie:

"Der da hat mich davon abgehalten, meinen Dienst zu tun. Nur seinetwegen konnte ich drei Zauberer nicht von der Größe meines Lords überzeugen. Ich verlange seine Bestrafung!"

Lord Voldemort packte die Hexe an den Schultern und drehte sie, so dass er direkt in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Dann warf er sie auf den Boden und zog in derselben Bewegung seinen Zauberstab. Ein roter Strahl traf den linken Arm der Frau, sie presste ihn gegen ihren Körper und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Als er den Stab sinken ließ, zuckte sie immer noch.

"Bellatrix, du hast einen Befehl verweigert. Das dulde ich nicht. Du hast deine Strafe bekommen und wirst es nun nicht mehr tun. Denn wenn du es wieder versuchst, wird dein Dunkles Mal genauso brennen, wie du es eben gespürt hast", er umschwebte die liegende Frau. Dann blickte er in die schwarze Runde. „Ich habe gesehen, was geschehen ist. Ich stimme meinem Diener zu, dass die drei Widerständigen ihren Tod verdient hatten", mit einer sanften Handbewegung zog er seine Todesserin auf die Füße, „und doch ist dein Einwand vielleicht berechtigt. Ich werde prüfen, wer von euch beiden würdiger ist und wer von euch beiden dem anderen unterstellt sein soll. Severus, du darfst dich mir nähern."

Eine weitere dunkle Gestalt kniete nieder, erhob sich, ging zügig zum Schlangenlord, fiel erneut auf die Knie, berührte mit den Lippen sein Gewand und stand anschließend auf. Mit keinem Blick nahm der Zauberer die Hexe zur Kenntnis. Zu Füßen Lord Voldemorts schlängelte ein langer dunkler Schatten durch die welken Blätter. Der Lord bedachte Nagini mit einem zärtlichen Seitenblick und zischte fremdartige Laute.

"Diese Idee gefällt mir. Ihr werdet ein Duell austragen. Der Verlierer wird dem Sieger gehorchen. Ihr dürft alle eure Fertigkeiten verwenden, doch ihr dürft nicht töten. Über das Leben eines Todessers bestimmt alleine der Lord. Fangt an, ich zähle bis drei!"

Severus Snape nahm schweigend seine Maske ab und seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, Bellatrix Lestrange bewaffnete sich ebenfalls, sie stellten sich Rücken an Rücken und warteten auf das Signal des Dunklen Lords. Ein Raunen ging durch den umgebenden Kreis, Narcissa ging wie viele andere auch instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Dies würde ein Machtkampf der Großen werden, der Lord würde ihn genießen, und mancher kleinere Todesser würde, wenn er nicht sehr vorsichtig agierte, in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.

Auf sein Zeichen hin entfernten die beiden Kontrahenten sich mit gleichen Schritten voneinander, bis der Dunkle Lord ihnen Halt gebot. Sie drehten sich um, erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe, verbeugten sich voreinander und warteten. Der Lord blickte in die Runde und seine roten Augen tasteten langsam die erstarrten Gestalten seiner Getreuen ab. Kein Laut war zu hören und keine Bewegung zu sehen. Die Zuschauer waren vollzählig. Bedächtig hob er seinen Kopf und seine Lippen verzerrten sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

"Eins, zwei, drei."

Bellatrix feuerte augenblicklich einen roten Strahl in die Richtung ihres Feindes ab. Aus der Dunkelheit hörte man ein Stöhnen und eine schwarze Gestalt sank zu Boden. Der Kreis der umgebenden Todesser zeigte eine Lücke. Der Fluch hatte einen anderen getroffen, Severus Snape war verschwunden. Die Hexe sah sich um, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als ob sie nicht richtig hören könnte. Ein Schatten trat lautlos von hinten an sie heran und hob einen Stab, dann wurde sie an den Füßen nach oben gerissen. Gemurmel und leises Gelächter umringten die Kämpfenden. Sofort zog die Hexe mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Feuerkreis um sich und kam wieder auf den Füßen zu stehen. Dann ließ sie den Flammenring zu Boden gleiten und in sich vergrößernden Drehungen allmählich verlöschen. Die Todesser wichen entsetzt zurück, nahmen dann aber schnell ihre Plätze wieder ein. Schon schoss ein heller Blitz auf die Hexe zu und wurde von ihr im selben Moment mit einem Schildzauber in Richtung der Baumkronen abgelenkt. Ein Baumstamm teilte sich krachend in der Mitte und der Baum brach entzwei.

"Snape, ist das wieder eine deiner eigenwilligen Interpretationen der Befehle des Lords? Das war Sectumsempra, du darfst mich nicht töten!"

"Bittest du schon um Gnade, Bellatrix? Wenn das zu viel für dich ist, gewähre ich dir gerne etwas Sanfteres."

"Versuche es, du redest doch nur, wie du es immer tust."

"Nein, meine Liebe, aber du bist am Zug. Ich mache es etwas leichter, passend für dich."

Der dunkle Zauberer blieb vor ihr stehen. Irritiert zögerte sie einen Moment. Schon entstieg ein grünes Lichtgeflecht um sie herum dem Boden.

"Du bist zu langsam, Bellatrix, deine Chance ist vorbei."

Das Lichternetz bildete einen Zirkel um die Füße der Hexe und kroch anschließend an ihrem Körper empor. Sie konnte Beine, Arme und Hände nicht mehr bewegen. Ihr Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Dann lösten sich die Schnüre ihres Mantels und er glitt langsam an ihr herab. Die Knöpfe ihres Kleides sprangen mit kleinen „Plops" vom Stoff. Die Hexe schrie auf vor Wut und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte sie ihren Zauberstab und konnte mit Mühe den Entkleidungszauber beenden. Sie sprang auf und schoss eine Flammenfontäne in den Himmel. Funkelnde Sterne bildeten ein Feuerdach und rieselten wie ein leuchtendes Gewölbe auf das Gelände herab. Gleißende Helligkeit blendete die Todesser und viele schützen ihre Augen mit den bloßen Händen. Einige Unvorsichtige wurden vom Rand des Lichterhagels getroffen und sanken bewusstlos zu Boden. Doch bis auf Bellatrix Lestrange und Lord Voldemort war die hell erleuchtete Arena leer. Severus Snape war nicht zu sehen.

"Kommst du noch mal wieder, Severus, oder versteckst du dich lieber? Hast du schon aufgegeben? Ich hätte es mir gleich denken können, du hast nicht die Nerven für…"

Aus dem Schatten des Dunklen Lords schnellte ein dünner Strahl auf das Gesicht der Todesserin zu. Diese bewegte weiterhin ihre Lippen, doch es war kein Laut mehr zu hören.

"Du redest zu viel dummes Zeug. Es ist langweilig und hirnlos. Halt den Mund, sonst ist dieses kleine Duell für dich zu Ende."

Der dunkle Zauberer machte mit erhobenem Zauberstab einige Schritte auf die lautlos protestierende Hexe zu und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren Augen. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an und richteten ihre Stäbe gegeneinander. Der Todesser schnippte mit seinem Stab und gab Bellatrix ihre Stimme wieder. Da streckte diese plötzlich ihren Arm, und in dem Moment, in dem die Spitze ihres Stabes zu glühen begann, schoss aus Severus Snapes Zauberstab ebenfalls ein helles Licht. Die Flüche blockierten sich gegenseitig und eine helle, durchsichtige Wand entstand zwischen beiden Gegnern. Einige Sekunden lang blieb diese Begrenzung regungslos stehen, dann bewegte sie sich langsam auf die Hexe zu. Bellatrix begann zu zittern. Schließlich berührte das Licht ihren Zauberstab und die helle Fläche legte sich wie eine zarte Decke um die Frau. Ihr Stab entglitt ihr und flog in die Hände ihres Gegners. Sie selbst sank langsam, wie von einer schweren Last bedrückt, zu Boden. Auf dem Rücken liegend, robbte sie mühsam auf den Rand des Kreises zu. Dann sah sie nach oben, ihre Augen verengten sich und sie packte die Füße des hinter ihr stehenden Todessers und riss sie nach vorne. Die Gestalt verlor ihr Gleichgewicht, die Maske fiel auf den Boden und ein junger blonder Mann kippte in die Arme der Hexe. Diese ergriff den Zauberstab des Jungen und richtete ihn gegen seine Brust. Sie schrie: "Imperio." Der junge Zauberer stand umständlich wieder auf. Die Hexe befreite sich und trat hinter seinen Rücken. Dann fixierte sie den dunklen Zauberer, der in der Mitte des Kreises ihre Reaktion abgewartete hatte.

"Snape, ich verlange deine Kapitulation, oder Draco Malfoy wird an meiner Stelle gegen dich kämpfen. Leider brauche ich nun seinen Zauberstab."

Einige Meter von dieser Stelle entfernt war ein leises Ächzen zu hören. Narcissa Malfoys Knie versagten ihren Dienst. Ihre schlanke schwarze Gestalt sank auf den Boden. Sofort richtete der Lord seinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte: „Crucio." Zuckend blieb sie liegen.

Severus Snape zielte blitzschnell auf Draco Malfoy und die Hexe. Ein heller Lichtstrahl schoss auf beide zu und sie erstarrten zu Statuen. Dann ging er auf das ungleiche Paar zu, hob den Jungen hoch, stellte ihn an seinen Platz und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand. Anschließend ließ er Bellatrix Lestrange mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab knapp über dem Boden zu Lord Voldemort schweben und legte sie zu seinen Füßen nieder. Dann steckte er seinen persönlichen Stab in seinen Mantel, nahm den Zauberstab der Hexe in beide Hände, kniete vor der schlangenartigen Gestalt nieder, verneigte sich und reichte den Stab seinem Meister.

Der schwarze Lord ergriff mit seiner langfingrigen Hand den Stab Bellatrix Lestranges.

"Severus, du darfst dich entfernen. Die Rangfolge wird nicht verändert. Bellatrix ist dir unterstellt und muss gehorchen. Diene mir treu!"

Der dunkle Zauberer küsste wieder den Saum des Gewandes seines Herrn, dann erhob er sich und ging an seinen Platz im Kreis zurück. Lord Voldemort hob den Versteinerungszauber der Hexe mit einem leichten Schlenker seines Stabes auf. Die Frau kniete sich mühsam vor den Lord hin und berührte mit ihrer Stirn den Boden. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Nur das leise Pfeifen des Windes durchbrach die Stille. Mehrere Minuten ließ der Dunkle Lord die Hexe und alle anderen Todesser warten. Dann erhob er seinen Kopf. Seine Augen glühten.

"Bellatrix, du hast deine Chance vertan, du warst zu langsam. Nun musst du dir deinen Zauberstab wieder verdienen. Du wirst mir dafür einen besonderen Dienst leisten müssen." Er wandte sich an seine Untergebenen im Zirkel. „ Gehorcht dem Lord. Dient ihm ohne Zweifel, denn ich belohne die Treuen und strafe die Verräter. Folgt dem Lord und seinen Gesetzen!"

Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und in einem schwarzen Wirbel verschwand er zusammen mit der vor ihm knienden Bellatrix Lestrange. Kurze Zeit und viele „Plops" später war das Waldstück leergefegt. Einzig die versteinerte Silhouette eines blonden Zauberers und ein zuckender, schwarz bekleideter schlanker Körper einige Schritte daneben verblieben im Mondlicht. Mit leisem Flügelrauschen näherte sich ein rotgoldener Vogel und landete neben Narcissa Malfoy auf dem Boden. Er breitete seine Schwingen über ihr aus, und sie hörte auf zu zittern. Dann erhob sich der Phönix wieder in die Lüfte. Als die Hexe ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie nur noch die Umrisse eines großen Vogels hinter den Baumkronen verschwinden. Sie rieb sich die Augen, erhob sich, ergriff ihren Zauberstab und eilte zu ihrem erstarrten Sohn. Kurze Zeit später verließen Narcissa Malfoy und Draco, der sich auf sie stützte, als letzte den familieneigenen Park.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Kapitel 

Er mochte dieses abendliche Gemurmel. Harry saß zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und etlichen anderen Gryffindors in seinem Lieblingszimmer, dem Gemeinschaftsraum im Turm. Im Kamin prasselte ein behagliches Feuer, das die aufziehende nächtliche Kälte nicht spüren ließ. Heute hatte es zum ersten Mal richtig geschneit. In den Pausen zwischen den Schulstunden hatten sie sich mit Schneebällen beworfen. Die verhexten Bälle von Fred und George hatten Grimassen geschnitten und kurz vor dem Aufprall eine lange weiße Zunge herausgestreckt. Dieser Tag hatte Harry gefallen. Es war fast wie früher. Außer dass Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu seinem ausgesprochenen Lieblingsfach geworden war. Tonks hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie sagte, dass die neue Lehrerin hohe Ansprüche haben würde. Sie verlangte hartes Training und großes Hintergrundwissen in den anderen Fächern. Sie bezog alle geistigen und körperlichen Fähigkeiten in die Kampfübungen ein. Unter Tonks Anleitung untersuchten sie gemeinsam alle Flüche, die in den „Zaubertränken für Fortgeschrittenen" verzeichnet waren. Die Schüler der 7. Klasse empfanden ihre Stunden weniger als Unterricht im üblichen Sinne, sondern fühlten sich vielmehr wie Entdecker, die alle ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzten mussten, um Erfolg zu haben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben brannte Harry darauf, in der Bibliothek neue Feinheiten zu verschiedenen magischen Wirkungen aufzuspüren. Er verbrachte Stunden damit, alle Einzelheiten zusammenzutragen. Und er merkte, dass er wirklich gut wurde, und dass es im Ernstfall nicht nur auf Mut und schnelle Reaktion ankam, sondern genauso auf Wissen und Erfahrung. Wie hatte Hermine es ausgedrückt? Du musst dich nicht nur verteidigen können, du musst dich auch damit auskennen, wie man sich tarnt, wie man angreift, auch wie man Wunden heilt, kurz, du brauchst dein gesamtes Schulwissen. So hatte er schließlich die Bedeutung seiner einzelnen Fächer erkannt, er konnte sie nun verbinden und lernte so ernsthaft, wie er es in all den Jahren vorher nie getan hatte.

"Hey, Harry, komm zu uns rüber, wir spielen Schaurigschwarzes Weasleyschach", rief Ron, „du musst Fred helfen, sein Lord Voldemort musste sich schon wieder zurückziehen, weil meine McGonagall einen seiner Todesser vom Platz geschlagen hat."

"Unsinn", konterte Fred, „das war ein strategisches Opfer, warte nur, bis meine Dementoren kommen."

"Angeber, pass lieber auf deinen Snape auf, mein Harry ist schon im Anmarsch."

Harry grinste und schob sich aus seinem gemütlichen Sessel nach oben. Hermine, George, Neville und einige jüngere Schüler standen schon im Kreis um den Tisch herum und verfolgten die Spielzüge. Besonderen Beifall fanden die verschiedenen Versionen, wie geschlagene Figuren verschwanden. Fred und George hatten ihrem Einfallsreichtum freie Bahn gelassen. Manche explodierten in buntem Rauch, andere zerflossen auf dem Spielfeld, manche stürzten sich sogar von der Tischplatte und lösten sich in grünen Schwaden auf. Jedes Mal gab es Gelächter und Applaus. Hermine zog sich kichernd zurück und ging zu einem der Fenster. Sie sah gedankenverloren hinaus und zog fast mechanisch eine kleine Karte aus ihrer Hosentasche. Während sie darauf blickte, erstarrten ihre Gesichtszüge. Harry hatte ihre Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahrgenommen und begab sich leise zu ihr. Sie flüsterte:

"Zeig mir deinen Dumbledore. Meiner sieht ungewöhnlich erschöpft aus. Er ist bleich, sein Schlaf ist sehr unruhig."

Harry fingerte seine Sammelkarte hervor: „Meiner ist ebenfalls kreideweiß im Gesicht. Da stimmt etwas nicht. Gehen wir zu McGonagall?"

"Sofort!" Hermine nickte Harry zu und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum unauffällig. Die beiden fanden ihre Direktorin in ihren Privaträumen, sie wirkte aufgebracht, als sie die Tür öffnete, sie trug noch ihre Tageskleidung. Hermine ergriff das Wort:

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass wir Sie so spät noch stören, wir…"

"Kommen Sie herein", die Hexe hielt ein Pergament in den Händen und zitterte vor Wut, "und hören Sie sich das an." Sie schloss die Tür. „Hier. Das habe ich eben mit einer Eileule bekommen. Dies ist eine Anordnung des Ministeriums für Zauberei, seit heute umbenannt in Regelüberwachungsstelle der Gesetze Lord Voldemorts, kurz des Lords. Hiermit ordnen wir an, dass das abbruchreife ehemalige Schloss Hogwarts umgehend von den staatsfeindlichen Elementen, die darin ihre Behausung gefunden haben, befreit wird. Ergeben Sie sich und stellen Sie sich dem Zauberergamot oder Sie werden im Sinne des Gemeinwohls mit Gewalt entfernt. Es erfolgt keine weitere Aufforderung. Gezeichnet, Rufus Scrimgeour, oberster Sprecher des Lords, ehemals Minister für Zauberei."

"Das erklärt unsere Beobachtung", Hermines Gesichtsfarbe näherte sich ebenfalls einem hellen Weiß, „dem Dumbledore auf unseren Karten scheint es sehr schlecht zu gehen. Deshalb sind wir hier. Vielleicht sollten wir in ihr Büro gehen."

Die Schulleiterin zog ihre Karte hervor. Sie zuckte zurück.

"Nein, wir verlieren zu viel Zeit, bleiben Sie hier." Sie schüttelte ihre Karte und hielt sie an ihr Ohr. Dann erbleichte auch sie. „Wir müssen sofort handeln. Lord Voldemort hat die Dementoren geschickt. Er hat herausgefunden, dass er nicht in das Schloss eindringen kann. Es wird vorerst keinen direkten Kampf geben. Die Dementoren sollen uns einkesseln und seelisch aushungern. Sie können helfen, rufen Sie alle Lehrkräfte, alle Ordensmitglieder und alle Zauberer, die einen Patronus zustande bringen, schnellstens in die große Halle zusammen."

Harry und Hermine nickten, öffneten die Tür und rannten los. Sie teilten sich, Hermine lief links herum, Harry nahm den rechten Weg. Am Ende des Ganges schon traf er auf Ron und die Zwillinge, die mit erschreckten Gesichtern auf ihn zukamen.

"Harry, was ist los, wir haben euch beobachtet und auch unsere Dumbledorekarten kontrolliert.Was stimmt hier nicht?"

"Dementoren werden Hogwarts angreifen. Alle Zauberer, die einen Patronus beherrschen, sollen sofort in die große Halle kommen, Anordnung von McGonagall."

Viele Füße trugen die Botschaft durch das Schloss und binnen weniger Minuten waren das gesamte Kollegium, alle verbleibenden Ordensmitglieder, viele Eltern und auch etliche Schüler der 7. Klasse versammelt. Sie schwiegen und sahen zu Professor McGonagall.

"Unser Ernstfallplan tritt in Kraft. Die Präfekten versammeln ihre Häuser wie geübt in den Schlaf- und Gemeinschaftsräumen. Das Schloss ist so gut gesichert, dass vorerst für keinen eine direkte Gefahr besteht. Lord Voldemort wird versuchen, uns mit seinen Dementoren zu bedrohen. Wir werden sie mit unseren vereinten Kräften fernhalten können. Alle, die einen Patronuszauber beherrschen, werden auf mein Zeichen hin einen Ring um das Gebäude bilden. Halten Sie Ihre Dumbledorekarten bereit. Wenn Albus seine Hand hebt, senden Sie Ihren stärksten Patronus in den Himmel und halten ihn, bis Albus seine Hand wieder sinken lässt." Sie blickte in die Runde und nickte ihrer Schulgemeinschaft zu. „Lasst uns gehen!"

Die Zauberer und Hexen eilten aus der großen Halle und strömten durch das Schlosstor. Fast alle hatten ihre Besen herbeigerufen und flogen schnellstens um die Mauern herum, um ihren Platz für einen lückenlosen Ring zu finden. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten in der Nähe des Astronomieturmes Position bezogen. Sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in der einen Hand bereit, mit der anderen kontrollierten sie die Dumbledorekarte. Der Zauberer schlief mit unbewegter Miene. Die Sterne funkelten am winterlich klaren Nachthimmel. Harry blickte suchend nach oben. Ihn fröstelte, doch die Kälte drang nicht in ihn ein. Die wenigen dunklen Schatten, die er zu erkennen glaubte, mussten kleine Wolken sein. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um. Sie nickte ihm zu und lächelte. Er lächelte zurück, ja, sie würden es schaffen. Vereint waren sie stark genug, um ein ganzes Heer von Dementoren aufzuhalten. Ron stand auf seiner anderen Seite. Er wirkte angespannt, fand Harry, doch sein Blick war wild entschlossen. In diesem Zustand würde er seinen Freund nicht als Gegner haben wollen. Er schaute wieder nach oben. Einige Nachtvögel zogen leise säuselnd ihre Kreise über dem Turm. Die Dunkelheit strahlte Stille aus. Ihm kamen allmählich Zweifel, war es vielleicht ein Fehlalarm, wollte Lord Voldemort nur ihre Kampfbereitschaft testen? Seine Gedanken begannen abzuwandern. Dann zuckte er zusammen. Etwas war anders als vorher. Sein inneres Warnsystem hatte ihn geweckt. Er streckte seinen Kopf nach oben, doch von Dementoren war keine Spur zu erkennen. Dumbledore schlief nach wie vor. Er lauschte, aber kein Geräusch war zu hören. Er erstarrte. Das war es, die Nachtvögel waren verschwunden. Er packte seinen Zauberstab fester und hielt sich die Karte direkt vor die Augen. Seine Freunde sahen ihn und rissen ihre Stäbe ebenfalls in die Höhe.

Dumbledore schlug die Augen auf, hob den Kopf und streckte seine rechte Hand mit seinem Zauberstab nach oben. In hellem Licht entschlüpfte dem Stab eine silberne Phönixgestalt und verschwand im oberen Kartenrand. Er hatte seinen Patronus ausgesandt. Harry streckte seinen Arm nach oben. Seinem Zauberstab entsprang ein großer leuchtender Hirsch und galoppierte in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. An seiner Seite lief ein glänzender Otter. Bald war das Sternenzelt erfüllt mit vielen hell silbernen Schutzzaubern, manche gestaltlich, andere als schimmernde Wolken, die lebhaft durch die Lüfte tanzten. Nun bemerkte Harry, dass die Sterne verschwunden waren. Scharen von Dementoren verdunkelten die kleinen Lichtquellen und begannen, ein dichtes Gewölbe um das Schloss zu bilden. Schon meinte er, die innere Kälte wachsen zu spüren. Er bekam Angst. Binnen kurzer Zeit mussten die Dementoren eine Lücke finden, und dann würden sie Hogwarts in Traurigkeit begraben, bis kein Zauberer und keine Hexe mehr Widerstand leisten konnte. Sie würden die Schule in ein neues Askaban verwandeln. Hogwarts würde in die Hände Lord Voldemorts fallen. Da schoss von der Spitze des Astronomieturmes aus ein gewaltiger, blau silberner Strahl in den Himmel. Er teilte sich in viele einzelne Lichtfäden, die sich verflochten und wie ein Netz um die Schule herum kuppelartig zu Boden fielen. Die vielen Patroni verfingen sich in diesem Geflecht und schienen dort zu erstarken. Sie hüpften und sprangen entlang der Fäden, als ob sie Freude daran hätten. Der blaue Strahl entlud sich in das Lichternetz. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Auf dem Turm konnte er eine Gestalt erkennen, den Umrissen nach musste es Professor McGongall sein. Und da war noch etwas, er stutzte, dann sah er es nicht mehr. Er hätte schwören können, dass eine zweite Person neben ihr gestanden hatte. Oder waren es nur die Lichtreflexe gewesen, die seine Augen täuschten? Das Geflecht war nun dicht und stabil, es zeigte keine Durchschlüpfe mehr.

Die Dementoren umschwirrten das helle silberne Netz wie riesige Mücken, die auf eine Lücke hofften, um ihre Opfer doch noch zu erreichen und ihnen die Lebenskraft auszusaugen. Doch der Schutzwall hielt und wurde durch die wachsende Zuversicht der Zauberergemeinschaft noch verstärkt. Hogwarts erstrahlte in hellem Licht. Nach und nach ließen nun einzelne ihren Zauberstab sinken und zogen sich wieder ins Schloss zurück. Ihr Dumbledore musste seinen Arm herunter genommen haben. Die Reihen lichteten sich. Als er schließlich das Zeichen bekam, steckte auch Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche. Er ergriff seinen Besen und flog eine Runde um das Schloss. Er zählte insgesamt noch fünf Personen, die nun alleine das Gewölbe aufrechterhalten konnten. Beruhigt landete er vor dem Schlosstor, schickte seinen Besen zurück und folgte den anderen in die große Halle, wo Ron und Hermine schon auf ihn warteten. Er schien der Letzte gewesen zu sein, denn hinter ihm schloss Hagrid die Tür und die Schulleiterin bat mit einem Handzeichen um Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wir haben es geschafft! Ich danke euch allen!"

Jubel brach aus und alle Zauberer applaudierten. Die Direktorin hob erneut ihre Hand, und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

"Hogwarts ist nun sicher, und die Dementoren können uns nicht erreichen. Doch unser Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort hat gerade erst begonnen. Wir brauchen jetzt Gruppen von jeweils fünf Zauberern, die abwechselnd das Netz mit ihrer Magie bestärken. Ich werde einen Plan erstellen und jedem seine Zeitspanne und Position mitteilen. Wir sind nun aufeinander angewiesen. Jeder muss mit allen seinen Kräften mithelfen, das Schloss zu sichern, es darf keine Lücken im Netz unseres gegenseitigen Vertrauens geben. Ich vertraue euch, wir haben die Kraft zu siegen. Die Zukunft liegt in euren Händen!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. Ron, Harry und Hermine blickten sich erleichtert an. Harry nickte mit dem Kopf, es würde kein einfacher Weg werden, doch wenn sie es wirklich wollten, würden sie gemeinsam den Siegeszug Lord Voldemorts in Hogwarts aufhalten können. Hermine raunte ihm zu:

"Jetzt merkt der Lord zum ersten Mal, wie es ist, wenn sich ihm geballter Widerstand entgegenstellt. Hoffentlich ist es eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung!"

Harry grinste. Dann legte er den Finger auf seinen Mund und deutete nach vorne. Professor McGonagall wollte etwas sagen.

"Ich bitte euch alle, nun in eure Schlafräume zurückzukehren und Kraft für den morgigen Tag zu sammeln. Der Schulbetrieb wird wie gewohnt fortgesetzt, ich hoffe, dass alle Schüler ihre Hausaufgaben gewissenhaft gemacht haben!" Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre dünnen Lippen. "Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht!"

Die drei kehrten mit einigen anderen Siebtklässlern in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Ein paar jüngere Schüler saßen noch vor dem Feuer und hatten sich Weasleys schaurigen Schachspiels bemächtigt. Einer von ihnen klagte:

"Jetzt habe ich Lord Voldemort geschlagen, und er will sich einfach nicht auflösen. Das ist gemein!"

Harry blickte Hermine vielsagend an. Sie schluckte. Ron legte seinen Arm um sie und sagte:

"Seine Zeit wird kommen. McGonagall und Dumbledore machen das schon. Und wir haben schließlich noch unseren Harry."

Harry versuchte zu lächeln: „Und der geht jetzt schlafen, denn wir müssen morgen Tonks Stunde überleben. Nur Mut, der Anfang ist geschafft!"

Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf und ging schweigend die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Ron klopfte Harry auf den Rücken, dann scheuchten die beiden die wenigen verbleibenden Schüler in ihre Betten und löschten die letzten Kerzen, bevor sie selbst zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch stiegen. Durch die Fenster glitzerte silbernes Licht. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte und die Flammen würden noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein angenehme Wärme verbreiten.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Kapitel  
  
Dichter Schnee bedeckte die Dächer des Schlosses, und auch der Verbotene Wald musste inzwischen tief verschneit sein. Harry lehnte sich an die breite Schlossmauer an, ließ seine Augen zufallen und versuchte, sich den Anblick der weißen Landschaft vorzustellen. Eine dicke Eisschicht lag auf dem See, leichter Wind fegte weiße Flocken vor sich her. Sonnenlicht ließ die Kristalle in vielen verschiedenen Farben funkeln. Schnee rieselte von den hohen Bäumen. Er liebte diese weiße Pracht. Doch als er aufblickte, flimmerte vor seinen Augen das verwirrende Spiel aus Licht und Dunkel, an das er sich auch nach einigen Wochen noch nicht hatte gewöhnen können. Vor den Strahlen der Wintersonne huschten Scharen schwarzer Schatten und vor diesen wiederum tanzten silberne Tiere auf einem bläulich schimmernden Netz. Er hielt sich beide Hände vor sein Gesicht und seufzte. Dann ließ er sie wieder sinken, streckte sich und begutachtete die vielen Patroni, die die Dementoren auf Abstand hielten. In diesem Jahr hatte das Weihnachtsfest ohne die schön geschmückten Tannenbäume aus dem Wald stattfinden müssen. Aber sie hatten es als freie Zauberer und trotz allem mit viel Freude und schönen Geschenken feiern können. Er musste schmunzeln, als er an die vielen Pullover dachte, die Mrs. Weasley dieses Mal gestrickt hatte. Nun verbrachte Harry wie schon oft seine Winterferien in Hogwarts, doch für viele seiner Mitschüler war es eine neue Erfahrung. Nach den Feierlichkeiten konnte er immer öfter Gruppen von Schülern in den Gängen beobachten, die heftig miteinander diskutierten. Manche trauerten den berühmten Quidditch Spielen nach, andere erzählten wehmütig von den beliebten Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade und einige wenige schließlich begannen zu überlegen, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, unter Lord Voldemorts Herrschaft wieder in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren. Harry musste sich gestehen, dass er alles gegeben hätte, um wieder auf seinem Besen zu sitzen, durch das Stadion zu fliegen und den goldenen Schnatz zu jagen. Oder fast alles, denn um nichts in der Welt würde er seine Freiheit opfern und Lord Voldemorts Befehlen gehorchen wollen. Er hatte ihn erlebt.

Von weitem vernahm Harry laute Stimmen. Er ging vorsichtig zum Schlosstor, beugte den Kopf nach vorne und sah nach innen. Eine Horde Erstklässler rannte vor seinen Augen vorbei und verschwand in Richtung der großen Halle. Er folgte ihnen ein Stück weit. Da kamen Hermine und Ginny kichernd auf ihn zu. Er hörte Ginny sagen:

"Hast du das gelesen? Montagmorgen 10.00 Uhr startet Weasleys wichtige Winterferienakademie: Allerlei anregende Aktivitäten. Auf geht´s, alle anrücken! Die zwei haben doch nur Blödsinn im Kopf. Ich gehe hin und sehe es mir an."

"Es wird auf jeden Fall alles andere als langweilig. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass es nicht zu gefährlich wird, wenn sie sogar die Kleinen mitmachen lassen. Oh, hi Harry!"

"Hi, Hermine! Was habe ich da eben gehört? Fred und George bieten so eine Art Ferienspaß an? Ich vermute, dann müsste es richtigerweise heißen, zweifelhafter Unsinn zur Unterhaltung der Zwillinge oder so etwas Ähnliches."

"Ginny, Harry, wir gehen sofort hin!"

Hermine beschleunigte und gemeinsam folgten sie den Schülergruppen, die aus allen Gängen zur großen Halle strömten. Fred und George standen an der Eingangstür und begrüßten alle Neuankömmlinge wie Herrscher ihre Untertanen beim Triumphzug. Mit theatralischen Gesten wiesen sie die Schüler in die große Halle.

"Hier entlang, bitte, meine Herrschaften, tretet ein in die Welt der Weasleys und deren Wunder. Durchquert die Pforte zu allerlei Abenteuern und Gefahren. "

Als sie alle Bewerber in dem großen Raum um sich versammelt hatten, und es waren viele, denn fast alle Schüler waren gekommen, hoben sie gebieterisch die Hände, das Publikum verstummte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Fred verbeugte sich und ergriff das Wort.

"Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, ihr habt beschlossen, an der wichtigen Winterferienakademie teilzunehmen. Diese Entscheidung wird euch jeglicher Langeweile entreißen, dafür garantieren wir, doch es gibt kein Zurück. Deshalb bleibt nur hier, wenn ihr euch ganz sicher seid, dass ihr die ganze Woche durchhalten könnt. Wer lieber zu seinen Eltern zurückkehren will, um sich stattdessen gute Ratschläge anzuhören, sollte das jetzt tun!"

Er erntete Gelächter. Keiner verließ den Raum, und die wenigen Unsicheren wurden von ihren Freunden überredet, doch noch teilzunehmen.

"An jedem neuen Tag werden euch neue Gefahren und Herausforderungen erwarten. Ihr werdet am Ende der Woche dankbar sein, dass ihr wieder in den ruhigen Schulunterricht zurückkehren könnt. Wollt ihr das? Dann hebt jetzt die Hand!"

Alle Hände schossen in die Höhe und auf den Gesichtern zeigte sich freudige Spannung.

"Gut, ihr habt euch entschieden, jetzt heißt es zeigen, was ihr könnt. Hört mir zu. Wir werden uns gleich aufteilen, und zwar nach Jahrgängen und Häusern. Das erste und zweite Schuljahr kommt zu George und mir. Wir werden einen harten Gegner bekämpfen. Ihr wisst die Antwort auf die Frage, wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann? Ja, hervorragend, denn wir werden ihn und seine Leute durch das ganze Schloss jagen oder er wird uns fangen. Macht euch bereit. Das dritte, vierte und fünfte Schuljahr geht zu unserer bezaubernden Assistentin Angelina Johnson." Er lächelte der jungen Frau zu, die ihn verschmitzt anblickte. „Und vergesst eure Besen nicht, denn unsere beste Fliegerin wird ihren Patronus, der die Form eines silbernen Schnatzes hat, ins Netz vor dem Schloss schicken. Ihr werdet alle eure Flugkünste benötigen, um ihn schneller als eure Gegner wieder einzufangen. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler begeben sich zu unserer verehrten Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Nymphadora Tonks, der wir jetzt schon herzlich für ihre Mitarbeit danken. Eure Aufgabe wird darin bestehen, einen Dementor zu besiegen, den wir speziell für euch verpflichtet haben. Ihr müsst zaubern wie die Profis und Nerven wie Drahtseile haben. Wir hoffen, euch heute Abend alle wohlbehalten wieder zu begrüßen, um euch die Herausforderungen für morgen vorzustellen. Natürlich werden wir Punkte für die Sieger verteilen und bei unfairem Verhalten welche abziehen. Am Ende der Woche winkt der Preis für das Haus, das am besten zaubern kann und deren Mitglieder perfekt zusammenarbeiten können. Es ist eine Siegesparty, ausgerichtet von unseren Elfen nach euren Wünschen und gesponsert von unserer Direktorin Minerva McGonagall. Sie lebe hoch!"

Er riss beide Arme in die Höhe. Donnernder Applaus antwortete ihm, dann liefen alle kreuz und quer durch die große Halle, um ihre Gruppen zu finden. Fred und George sowie Angelina und ihre Freundin verließen mit ihren Schützlingen den Raum, um ihre Wettkämpfe vorzubereiten. Harry, Hermine, Ron und etliche weitere ältere Schüler bildeten nun einen Kreis um Nymphadora Tonks, die heute dunkelgrüne lange strähnige Haare trug und entfernt an eine Meermenschenfrau auf dem Trockenen erinnerte. Harry merkte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Es konnte nicht sein, dass die Zwillinge einen Dementor eingefangen hatten. Er blickte zu Tonks. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbewegt, er konnte ihn nicht deuten. Würde sie ihre Schüler schützen können, oder hatte auch sie insgeheim ihre Freude an der Angst ihrer Schutzbefohlenen? Harry dachte an ihren Vorgänger und verkrampfte sich noch mehr. Doch im gleichen Moment begann wie auch früher schon seine Kraft zu erstarken. Seine Augen verengten sich und seine Hände ballten sich unter seinem Umhang zu Fäusten. Er würde kämpfen und er würde siegen.

"Sechst- und Siebtklässer, folgt mir bitte in meinen Klassenraum. Bevor wir mit dem Wettkampf anfangen können, müsst ihr erst noch einige Tests durchlaufen."

Sie wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen zur Tür und entfernte sich mit großen Schritten. Hermine und Ron blickten sich kurz an, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dann liefen sie ihr zusammen mit allen anderen hinterher. Vor der Klassentür blieb Tonks stehen.

"Ihr werdet diesen Raum alleine betreten. Die erste Aufgabe erwartet euch direkt hinter der Tür. Ihr habt eine Minute Zeit, sie zu lösen. Stellt euch der Reihe nach auf, ich werde euch einzeln hereinlassen."

Die Lehrerin verschwand im Klassenraum. Verhalten sahen sich die Schüler an, manche versuchten, eine Schlange zu bilden, was allerdings daran scheiterte, dass keiner der Erste sein wollte. Schließlich ging Hermine an die Spitze und klopfte an die Tür. Tonks öffnete und das Mädchen ging hinein. Sofort danach trat Ron nach vorne und begehrte ebenfalls Einlass. Auch er kehrte nicht wieder. Harry reihte sich in die Schlange ein. Als die Tür für ihn aufging, wurde er von starker Hand hineingezogen. Der Unterrichtsraum war abgedunkelt. Er konnte nicht die Finger vor Augen sehen. Er hörte merkwürdige Geräusche, ein Kratzen und Scharren, das sich auf ihn hinzubewegen schien. Sofort hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Lumos!" Der Lichtkegel zeigte ihm den leeren Raum, dessen Wände er in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte. Die merkwürdigen Klänge wurden lauter. Harry lauschte, dann begann er, mit seinem Zauberstab die Ecken des Raumes auszuleuchten. Er musste die Geräuschquelle finden.

"Gut gemacht, Harry, der erste Test ist bestanden." Tonks erhellte den Raum. „Du hast deine Angst überwunden und dich auf die Suche nach der Gefahr begeben. Geh bitte durch die linke Tür hinten hinaus und warte bei den anderen."

Harry fand im nächsten Zimmer Hermine, Ron und fast alle anderen, die vor ihm ins Klassenzimmer gegangen waren. Er blickte seine Freunde an und grinste. Das war nicht schwer gewesen. Einige weitere Schüler kamen noch zu ihnen, zum Schluss auch Tonks.

"Schön, dass ich fast alle von euch hier wieder sehe. Wer einen Dementor bekämpfen will, muss sich seiner Angst stellen können. Aber schlimmer als die Furcht vor äußeren Gefahren ist die vor den inneren Abgründen, den dunklen Erinnerungen, den Niederlagen, dem eigenen Versagen. Und hier setzen diese Geschöpfe an. Folgt mir bitte einzeln ins Klassenzimmer."

Die Lehrerin ging zurück in den Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die Schüler beschlossen, ihre Reihenfolge beizubehalten. Schließlich war es wieder an Harry, das Zimmer zu betreten. Tonks hatte sich in der Mitte aufgestellt und wies den Jungen an, sich genau vor sie zu stellen. Harry betrachtete sie. Die langen grünen Haare und der dunkle Mantel machten es ihm schwer, sich die lachende Hexe vorzustellen, die er sonst so mochte. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten ernst, fast bedrohlich. Sie sah ihm genau in die Augen. Harry spürte, wie ihm von innen heraus kalt wurde. Die Gestalt des Raumes veränderte sich. Die Wände wurden dunkler, einige Sterne blinkten am Nachthimmel. Er sah einen grauen Grabstein vor sich, dahinter Cedric, der ihn verwirrt und fragend anblickte. Er wusste, was gleich geschehen würde. Lord Voldemort würde Cedric töten und ihn selbst an den Grabstein fesseln. Wut und Angst stiegen in ihm hoch. Und Hass, kalter Hass. Seine Wut gefror in ihm. Sein Widerstand wurde zu einer starken Mauer. Er würde ihn bekämpfen. Er blickte Lord Voldemort ins Gesicht. Dann sah er Tonks Augen.

"Das war nicht schlecht für den Anfang, Harry, hast du schon einmal Erfahrung mit Okklumentik gesammelt?"

Das also war es. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an seine verzweifelten Versuche, Severus Snape aus seinen Gedanken fern zu halten. Er war diesen kalten schwarzen Augen ausgeliefert gewesen, seine anfängliche Widerstandkraft war schnell erloschen. Er anwortete:

"Nun ja, nicht direkt, dass heißt, ich habe es nicht geschafft." Dann zuckte er entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Snape hat versucht, es mir beizubringen. Es war eine Katastrophe. Ich denke immer noch, er wollte es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht."

Tonks nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das können wir vermuten. Nun, da du es geschafft hast, mich abzuschütteln, kann ich dir sagen, wie es funktioniert. Du musst dich deiner eigenen Angst, deinen eigenen Gefühlen stellen, du musst sie kennen und zulassen. Du darfst dich nicht gegen sie wehren und dich nicht in sie hineinsteigern, sonst nehmen sie dir deine Kräfte. Sie bieten mir dann einen leichten Zugang zu dir, ja sie können mir sogar als Wegweiser zu deinen wunden Punkten dienen. Du musst nicht dich selbst, sondern deinen Gegner bekämpfen. Du hast dich in deiner Vorstellung auf Lord Voldemort konzentriert und ihm widerstanden. Damit hast du auch mich abgewehrt, und du hast dich befreit." Die Hexe blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich hoffe, dass du verstehst, dass ich dir Okklumentik nicht als wohlmeinende Lehrerin beibringen kann, denn es darf keine Wechselbeziehung zwischen uns entstehen, du musst mich von tief innen heraus ablehnen. Du musst dich mir verschließen, du darfst mich nicht in dir zulassen. Denke darüber nach. Dementoren arbeiten ähnlich, große Gefühle locken sie an."

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. Zum ersten Mal hatte er wirklich Einblick in die Kunst der Okklumentik gewonnen. Um sich selbst zu schützen, musste er den eindringenden Zauberer komplett ablehnen. Und er musste mit sich selbst im Reinen sein, denn jeder innere Kampf riss Löcher in die Schutzmauer oder verhinderte sogar ganz, dass sie aufgebaut werden konnte. Nachdenklich ging er in den von Tonks zugewiesenen nächsten Raum. Dort fand er eine sehr schweigsame Hermine, einen stillen Ron und noch einige andere sinnierende Schüler vor. Ein weiterer gesellte sich ihnen noch hinzu. Harry blickte erstaunt auf. Es war Neville Longbottom. Schließlich kam auch Tonks und führte sie zu den bereits wartenden anderen Teilnehmern.

"Nun kommen wir zu eurer eigentlichen Aufgabe. Ihr werdet gegen einen Dementor antreten. Der Wettkampf ist in drei Schwierigkeitsgrade gegliedert. Diejenigen, die im ersten Test ihre Angst nicht überwinden konnten, müssen den Anblick des dunklen Geschöpfes zwei Minuten lang ertragen. Wer diese Zeit durchsteht, ohne panisch die Flucht zu ergreifen, hilft seiner Gruppe zu gewinnen. Ihr dürft euch im Hintergrund halten. Diejenigen, die trotz ihrer Angst handeln können, aber noch so stark mit sich selbst belastet sind, dass sie mich nicht abwehren konnten, werden den Dementor mit einem Patronus Zauber vertreiben, wie wir es im Unterricht geübt haben. Die letzte Gruppe, die mir gezeigt hat, dass sie ihre eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle vor Eindringlingen verschließen kann, wird ohne Zauberstab kämpfen. Ihr werdet die Mitglieder der ersten Gruppe abschirmen. Das Haus, das es mit vereinten Kräften am besten schafft, die Bedrohung fernzuhalten oder sogar zu vertreiben, siegt. Die Zeit beträgt wie gesagt im ersten Durchgang zwei Minuten, später können wir erhöhen. Die verbleibende Stunde bis zum Mittagessen könnt ihr noch als Vorbereitungszeit nutzen. Wir treffen uns wieder hier um 14.00 Uhr."

Harry, Ron und Hermine beschlossen, in das nächstgelegene freie Klassenzimmer zu gehen und noch zu üben. Eine Gruppe Erstklässler jagte an ihnen vorbei und einer verhüllten schwarzen Gestalt hinterher. Sie verschwand dabei durch ein Bild, dessen wirkliche Funktion als Tür eines Geheimganges durchs Schloss sie selbst erst im vierten Schuljahr entdeckt hatten. Ron nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf.

"Darf ich mich euch anschließen?"

Hermine drehte sich um. Sie hatte Neville kaum gehört. Sie sah ihn an und überlegte.

"Gerne, Neville, dann sind wir zu viert und können paarweise arbeiten. Das ist eine gute Idee."

Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen ab. Harry grinste ebenfalls, Neville bekam selten ein Lob und schon gar nicht von Hermine, obwohl sie ihm sonst half, wo sie konnte. Schnell hatten sie einen ungenutzten Raum gefunden. Harry dachte nun nicht mehr an den zugefrorenen See, an die glitzernden Schneeflocken, an Quidditch oder Hogsmeade. Er fieberte dem Training entgegen, er wollte den Dementor oder was auch immer es war besiegen, und er wollte zusammen mit seinen Freunden Spaß dabei haben.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Kapitel 

Die Mahlzeit war fast vorüber. Der junge Mann schob seinen Teller schwungvoll zur Seite.

"Lasst uns endlich gehen. Ron, bist du immer noch nicht satt?"

"Jetzt drängle mich nicht, ich will den Nachtisch wenigstens probieren, Harry. Der Dementor läuft dir schon nicht weg. Und wenn er es doch tut, es sind noch ein paar draußen."

Hermine verschluckte sich fast vor Lachen. Die Stimmung beim Mittagessen war so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Überall erzählten die Schüler von ihren Abenteuern, den Missgeschicken, die einzelnen passiert waren, und ihren Plänen für die Spiele des Nachmittags. Die Zwillinge schlenderten durch die Reihen, machten Scherze und sammelten Berichte über den Ablauf der verschiedenen Wettkämpfe. Harry blickte zu Hermine, die inzwischen grinsend Fred hinterher schaute. Er folgte ihren Augen und erkannte den Grund, Fred liebäugelte unmissverständlich mit Angelina, die ihrerseits diese Vorstellung zu genießen schien. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie konnte man sich in diesen Zeiten mit so etwas beschäftigen? Er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden. Ron schob sich gerade einen Löffel mit köstlichem Pudding in den Mund und starrte dabei gedankenverloren zu Hermine, die ihre braunen Haare mit einer silbernen Spange zusammensteckte.

"Können wir jetzt aufbrechen? Ich will für alle Fälle noch mal versuchen, einen Patronus nonverbal hinzukriegen."

"Die Idee ist interessant", Hermine war nun fertig, „ich mache mit."

"Dann komme ich auch." Ron kratzte sein Schälchen aus und schluckte den letzten Rest Pudding herunter.

Zu dritt gingen sie in den freien Klassenraum. Doch so gut Harry sein Patronus glückte, wenn er die Worte „Expecto patronum" aussprach, so wenig geschah, wenn er sie nicht sagte. Sogar Hermine konnte keinen nonverbalen Zauber erreichen. Einige Minuten vor 14.00 Uhr öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers und ein Gesicht, das von außergewöhnlich langen grünen Haaren umrahmt war, schaute hindurch. Tonks musste lachen.

"Es strahlt hier silberner Glanz durch die Türspalte. Nicht dass das zurzeit etwas Außergewöhnliches wäre. Aber Harry, kannst du mir erklären, was passieren soll, wenn du wie eine Statue mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand da stehst und die Wand anstarrst?"

"Ich versuche, den Patronus ohne Worte hervorzurufen. Aber es funktioniert nicht."

Die Lehrerin betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich zu.

"Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Zauberer dies getan hätte. Der Patronus muss dir zur Hilfe eilen. Dazu musst du Hilfe brauchen. Es ist der Hilfeschrei, der tief innen aus dir herauskommen muss, der ihn weckt. Aber er ist gleichzeitig eine Magie, die dir innewohnt", sie überlegte kurz und drehte eine lange grüne Haarsträhne um ihren Finger, „es könnte ohne Zauberstab gehen. Versuche es!"

Ron und Hermine traten hinter Harrys Rücken. Dieser gab Tonks seinen Stab und schloss die Augen. Er stellte sich einen großen schwarzen Dementor vor, der auf ihn zu schwebte. Nun war er noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Instinktiv streckte er die Hand aus, um ihn abzuwehren. Dann sah er seine Eltern. „Expecto patronum!" Ihm wurde heiß und er spürte, wie eine Kraft sich in ihm bildete, die einen Ausgang zu suchen schien. Er leitete sie gedanklich durch seinen Arm in seine Hand und öffnete die Augen. Aus seinen Fingern brach ein silberner Strahl hervor, der kurz die Umrisse eines Hirsches annahm bevor er sich in einer glitzernden Wolke auflöste.

„Wow, Harry, das war klasse, wie hast du das gemacht?" Rons Augen waren genauso weit geöffnet wie sein Mund.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, es war einfach da, ich habe versucht, die Kraft in meine Hand zu führen, das war alles."

Er blickte zu Tonks. Diese sah ihn sehr ruhig und sehr ernst an. Verwirrt schaute er zurück. War irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?

"Harry, du sagst, du konntest die Kraft lenken? Das ist außergewöhnlich. So etwas erreichen nur wirklich große Magier", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, „Ich kannte nur einen, der es konnte, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry schwieg. Hermine und Ron sahen sich gegenseitig an. Das Mädchen zog unwillkürlich seine Sammelkarte hervor.

"Dumbledore ist wach, er lächelt."

Sie hielt die Karte an ihr Ohr. Dann nickte sie.

"Er sagt, er hat alles gehört. Es wundert ihn nicht. Je mehr Harry zu einer wirklichen Persönlichkeit heranreift und seine Fähigkeiten bewusst ausbildet, desto mehr wird er seine Magie willentlich einsetzen können. Er sagt, es ist ein Anzeichen dafür, dass du erwachsen wirst, du bist ein großer Zauberer und er ist stolz auf dich, Harry."

Der Junge merkte, wie er langsam rot wurde. Er blickte zu Boden. Tonks hatte ihn mit Dumbledore verglichen und dieser hatte ihn gelobt. Er atmete tief ein. Die große Turmuhr schlug zwei Mal. Die Hexe zuckte zusammen, warf Harry seinen Zauberstab zu, eilte zur Tür und verschwand in Richtung ihres Klassenraumes. Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen ihr hinterher. Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nahm alle ihre Schüler mit in die große Halle, die nun leer geräumt und abgedunkelt war.

"Wir werden den Wettkampf nach Häusern getrennt durchführen. Ihr kennt euch untereinander gut und könnt zusammenarbeiten. Gryffindor beginnt."

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Das war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Hinter sich hörte er ein Seufzen. Er drehte sich um. Parvati Patils Gesicht hatte eine gelbliche Färbung angenommen. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch mit dem Patronus Zauber kämpfte. Hermine sah sie ebenfalls. Sie nickte ihr zu:

"Heute schaffst du es!"

"Gryffindors, geht in die Mitte der großen Halle. Ihr anderen verteilt euch auf der Erhöhung, auf der normalerweise der Lehrertisch steht. Von dort könnt ihr besonders gut sehen. Ihr werdet nachher berichten, welche Art der Verteidigung besonders effektiv war."

Die Lehrerin wartete, bis alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, dann zog sie mit ihrem Zauberstab eine nahezu durchsichtige, leicht bläulich leuchtende Wand vor der Tribüne.

"Das ist ein Barrierezauber. Ihr könnt alles beobachten, seid aber selbst unangreifbar. Ich will, dass ihr genau zuschaut, ihr werdet aus Fehlern lernen und gute Ideen übernehmen. Die Wettkämpfer dürfen tun, was ihnen richtig erscheint, ihr habt eure Aufgaben, von einigen werde ich nun die Zauberstäbe einsammeln." Sie ging durch die Reihen und ließ sich von Harry, Hermine, Ron, Neville und wenigen anderen den Stab aushändigen. „Direkt neben der Eingangstür seht ihr eine große Truhe. Dort ist der Dementor gefangen. Wenn ich ihn freilasse, habt ihr zwei Minuten Zeit. Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei."

Ehe die Schüler wussten, wie ihnen geschah, hatte Tonks ihren Zauberstab auf die große Kiste gerichtet und der Deckel sprang auf. Langsam entwich ihr ein großes schwarzes Wesen, das sich geräuschlos in die Luft erhob. Der Dementor breitete seine Schwingen aus und witterte nach Beute. Sekunden später hatte er die Schülergruppe geortet und bewegte sich nun langsam auf sie zu. Entsetzt wichen alle mehrere Schritte zurück. Harry blickte sich um. Er erkannte suchende, unsichere Augenpaare. Der Dementor würde leichtes Spiel haben. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Das hier war ein Spiel. Er hatte oft genug Quidditch trainiert, um zu wissen, dass eine Mannschaft einen Kapitän brauchte, um erfolgreich zu sein. Diese hier benötigte sofort einen. Und er war einer. Er überlegte nicht und rief:

"Bildet einen Bogen und lasst ihn kommen. Dann kreist ihn ein. Die Patronusleute nach vorne, die anderen in die zweite Reihe. Den Zauber auf mein Kommando. Schnell!"

Umständlich bildete sich ein hufeisenförmiges Gebilde. Das schwarze Geschöpf nahm unbeeindruckt Kurs auf die Gruppe, dann schwebte es genau auf Parvati Patil zu. Diese begann zu zittern. Harry bemerkte es und sagte laut:

"Parvati, Nerven behalten. Tue nichts! Lass ihn kommen. Er soll sich sicher fühlen. Dann fangen wir ihn. Schließt den Kreis!"

Der Zirkel um den Dementor wurde dichter. Die Schüler des inneren Ringes hielten ihre Zauberstäbe gespannt in die Höhe. Ron und Hermine stellten sich schützend vor einige Sechstklässler. Harrys Blick schweifte durch die Runde. Sein Verstand arbeitete. Wenn sie den richtigen Moment trafen, konnten sie das Ungeheuer vielleicht kampfunfähig machen. Neben ihm wurde ein jüngerer Schüler ohnmächtig. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm. Harry merkte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Unendliche Traurigkeit schien sich seiner zu bemächtigen. Das Dach der großen Halle wurde dunkel. Von ferne hörte er einen Schrei. Nein! Mit aller Kraft lehnte er sie gegen die Anwesenheit des dunklen Geschöpfes auf. Allmählich wuchs seine Stärke, die Decke wurde wieder heller und er konnte seine Mitschüler erkennen. Viele der Jüngeren lagen auf dem Boden. Hermine und Ron hatten sie zusammengezogen und schützen sie mit ihren eigenen Körpern vor der Macht des Dementors. Hermine war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Sie hielt Rons Hand umfasst. Vom inneren Ring stand noch etwa die Hälfte aller Teilnehmer. Parvati zitterte bedenklich. Sie sah aus wie die peitschende Weide im Herbst, wenn sie ihre Blätter abwarf. Das schwarze Monster schwebte nahe an sie heran und breitete seine Arme aus. Neville sprang auf Parvati zu und ergriff ihren Arm, mit dem sie den Zauberstab hielt. Er riss ihn in die Höhe und zielte auf den Dementor. Harry erhob seine Hand und schrie:

„Zauberstäbe hoch! Jetzt!"

Fünf schwächlich leuchtende silbrige Patroni bewegten sich auf das schwarze Wesen zu. Es verlangsamte seine Bewegung, näherte sich dem Mädchen aber weiterhin. Zwischen Parvati und dem Dementor befand sich nur noch eine dünne silberne Schicht, die ihrem Zauberstab entströmte. Neville hielt seine Mitschülerin inzwischen mit beiden Händen fest. Die schimmernden Wolken begannen allmählich, sich wieder aufzulösen. Das war ihre letzte Chance. Für einen erneuten Vorstoß würden die Kräfte seiner Mannschaft nicht mehr ausreichen. Nun lag die Entscheidung über Sieg oder Niederlage alleine bei ihm. Harry streckte seinen Arm als wollte er den goldenen Schnatz mitten im Flug abfangen. Fast berührte er dieses Geschöpf der Nacht. Alle Angst war von ihm abgefallen. Er hatte nur noch den einen Gedanken. Fange und vernichte ihn! Ein heißes Hochgefühl durchströmte seinen Körper.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Ein großer silberner Hirsch brach aus seiner geöffneten Hand hervor und kollidierte mit dem Dementor. Dieser wurde mehrere Meter in Richtung der Decke geschleudert. Jubelgeschrei ertönte und die schwachen Patronuswolken wurden wieder dichter. Das schwarze Monster versuchte nun zu fliehen, wurde aber in eine riesige silberne Kugel eingeschlossen. Es konnte sie nicht durchbrechen. Parvati sank in Nevilles Arme.

"Die Zeit ist um."

Tonks richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den gefangenen Dementor, dirigierte ihn von der Schülergruppe weg und ließ ihn in die schwere Truhe gleiten. Der Deckel fiel krachend zu. Hermine ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und zog Ron mit sich. Neville legte Parvati sanft auf die Erde, Harry drehte sich zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht!" Der Junge lächelte schwach. Die Zuschauer auf der Bühne applaudierten.

"Jetzt machen wir dreißig Minuten Pause, dann ist die nächste Gruppe dran. Die Gryffindors dürfen sich bei mir Schokolade und ihre Zauberstäbe abholen."

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten Ron, Hermine und Harry damit, die Taktiken der verschiedenen Häuser zu vergleichen, das Verhalten des Dementors zu analysieren und sich über die Zwillinge zu wundern. Nachdem die letzte Gruppe fertig war und Tonks alle in die nun wohlverdiente Freizeit entlassen hatte, verließen die drei zusammen mit der Lehrerin die große Halle. Hermine ergriff das Wort.

"Tonks, bitte sage uns ob das nun tatsächlich ein Dementor war. Haben Fred und George wirklich ein solches Monster gefangen? Wir fragen es uns schon die ganze Zeit."

Die Hexe lächelte.

"Wenn ich euer Wort habe, dass ihr es keinem weitererzählt, verrate ich es euch. Denn auch die anderen Klassenstufen müssen auf ihre Weise gegen ihn antreten, so wie auch ihr in den nächsten Tagen schwierigere Versionen der anderen beiden Aufgaben erhalten werdet."

Alle nickten heftig mit dem Kopf. Tonks sah sie der Reihe nach an.

"Gut, ich habe euer Versprechen. Nein, es war kein Dementor. Das Schutznetz um Hogwarts herum hat keine Löcher und darf keine bekommen. Ein echter Dementor hätte auch meine Barriere leicht durchbrechen können, es wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen. Mit diesen Geschöpfen ist nicht zu spaßen. Fred und George haben mit Lähmzaubern experimentiert und dabei zufällig herausgefunden, dass man bestimmte euch wohlbekannte Wesen, die ihre Freude an der Angst ihrer Opfer ähnlich wie Dementoren finden, damit in gewisser Weise einfrieren kann. Es war ein Irrwicht, der seine Dementorengestalt nicht mehr ändern konnte und ich kann hinzufügen, es war ein sehr wütender Irrwicht." Sie lächelte verlegen. „Ich bin nur froh, dass keiner von euch über ihn lachen musste, sonst wäre der ganze Zauber womöglich aufgeflogen."

Hermine schüttelte sich. Sie sah aus, als würde sie einen Wutanfall unterdrücken. Empörung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Harry konnte sie verstehen. Sie hatten wirklich bis an ihre Grenzen gekämpft und waren über ihren Sieg stolz gewesen, und nun erfuhren sie, dass sie getäuscht worden waren. Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Doch dann entspannte sich das Mädchen. Sie blickte Tonks an und sagte:

"Das war wirklich gut, ich meine die ganze Idee mit der Akademie. Jetzt begreife ich es. Die Zwillinge wollten diesmal keinen Blödsinn anstellen. Wenn wir das ganze Programm durchlaufen haben, kennen wir alle das Schloss wie unsere Westentasche, auch die ganz Kleinen. Wir kennen alle Verstecke, Geheimgänge und Schlupfwinkel. Wir werden keine Angst haben, dicht am Netz zu fliegen, wir werden sogar einem kleinen Zeichen folgen können, dass uns einen Fluchtweg weisen kann, und wir können uns alleine vor den Dementoren schützen. Wir können uns verteidigen, wenn wir zusammenhalten. Was für eine geniale Idee!" Sie begeisterte sich immer mehr dafür. „Und es ist wirklich keinem mehr so langweilig, dass er am liebsten das Schloss verlassen würde, um sich in Lord Voldemorts geöffnete Arme zu stürzen. Deshalb unterstützt Professor McGonagall die ganze Aktion."

Harry und Ron hörten ihr erstaunt zu und blickten dann fragend zu Tonks. Diese grinste die drei Freunde an, dann legte sie stumm ihren Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und verschloss ihre Lippen. Harry verstand. Dann schaute er zu Hermine und Ron, die nun ebenfall ihre Finger auf ihre Lippen legten. Er selbst machte es genauso. Grinsend versicherten sie so der Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ihr Stillschweigen. Dann gingen sie voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag, der aufregende Abenteuer und Gefahren versprach, zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Turm der Gryffindors würden sie sich von dieser anstrengenden und doch schönen Zeit heute erholen können.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Kapitel  
  
Kleine weiße Hagelkörner prasselten auf die Fensterscheiben und sprangen von dort aus weiter auf den Boden. Sie erzeugten ein gleichmäßiges Klirren, das die Stille der Nacht untermalte. Der große hagere Mann, der das kleine Wohnzimmer betrat, schien dieses Geräusch nicht wahrzunehmen. Behutsam stellte er zwei sorgfältig verkorkte Flaschen nebeneinander auf die Kommode, die an der Tür neben den Bücherregalen stand. Er vergewisserte sich, dass sie sicher auf ihrer Ablage standen. Anschließend holte er tief Luft und schob sich eine lange schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann wendete er und ging auf die hintere Tür zu, die zur Treppe führte und begann, die Stufen wieder hinab zu steigen.

"Lass sofort die Flaschen los! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du sie nicht anfassen sollst! Du bist nicht nur zu nichts zu gebrauchen, du bist eine ständige Gefahr für deine Umgebung!"

"Jawohl, mein Herr, wie Sie wünschen."

"Verschwinde aus meinen Augen! Und komm mir nicht mehr in die Quere, wenn du den morgigen Tag erleben willst!"

"Zu Diensten mein Herr, ich bin beauftragt, Ihnen zu helfen. Und ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass nur der Lord über das Leben eines Todessers bestimmt."

"Raus!"

Ein kleiner unansehnlicher Mann sprang die Treppe hoch und versuchte, mit einem Satz zwei Stufen gleichzeitig zu bewältigen. Beim dritten Schritt stolperte er und fiel bäuchlings auf die Stiege. Auf allen Vieren kroch er ins Wohnzimmer. Severus Snape verließ sein Labor im Keller seines Hauses mit zwei weiteren dickbauchigen Flaschen, die er mit sicherem Griff hielt und ebenfalls auf der Kommode abstellen wollte. Lord Voldemort hatte einige hoch wirksame Gifte beordert, die er nun fertig gestellt hatte und von denen winzigste Mengen reichten, um stärkere Wesen als Menschen in Sekundenschnelle zu töten. Das harmloseste war noch der Trank der lebenden Toten, ein starkes Schlafmittel, das in Überdosierung ebenfalls todbringend wirkte. Der Tränkemeister presste seine Lippen zusammen, ging behutsam an Peter Pettigrew vorbei und positionierte die Behälter vorsichtig neben den ersten beiden Flaschen. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem hässlichen Zauberer zu. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur aus so viel Dummheit bestehen? Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er diesen Gehilfen für immer in den Tiefschlaf schicken. Doch sie beide hatten ihre Befehle von Lord Voldemort. Beim Gedanken an dieses Wesen aber verdunkelten sich seine Gesichtszüge.

Aus seinem Augenwinkel nahm er eine schwarze Figur wahr, die lautlos neben der Tür Gestalt annahm. Er wirbelte um die eigene Achse, erkannte die rot glühenden Augen und fiel augenblicklich auf die Knie. Er verneigte sich, so dass er mit dem Gesicht den Boden berührte. Wurmschwanz blickte verwundert auf das Geschehen, dann verharrte er in seiner Position und beugte seinen Kopf ebenfalls. Lord Voldemort hob den Zauberstab. Der Tränkemeister fühlte einen leichten Druck im Rücken. Auch ohne sein Wissen um die Magie, die durch den Zauberstab des Lords floss, hätte er daran den Beugefluch erkannt, der zunehmend stärker niederdrückte, je mehr man sich bemühte, sich davon zu befreien. Er achtete darauf, ständig den Kontakt mit dem Fußboden zu halten. Dann konnte er ein Stöhnen hören. Der kleine Zauberer musste versucht haben aufzublicken. Nun nahm er eine Veränderung in den Gedanken des Lords wahr.

"Imperio!"

Peter Pettigrew stand auf und entnahm der Kommode ein Weinglas. Er entkorkte eine der Flaschen und befüllte das Glas. Dem Geräusch nach musste dies der Trank der lebenden Toten gewesen sein. Er leerte es in einem Zug. Wenn das Weinglas voll gewesen war, würde der kleine Zauberer den Genuss dieser Flüssigkeit nicht überleben. Er sackte in sich zusammen und blieb regungslos neben der Kommode liegen.

"Du wirst Wurmschwanz heute Abend nicht mehr quälen können."

Zischend drangen die Worte an sein Ohr. Wie er diese Stimme hasste. Severus Snape musste alle seine Kräfte aufbieten, um sich nicht gegen seinen Herrn aufzulehnen. Er atmete tief ein und zwang sich, aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Ich habe eine andere Freizeitbeschäftigung für dich. Ich will Zugang zum Schloss haben. Du hast drei mal sieben Tage Zeit, nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Ich wüsste keine bessere Aufgabe für dich, den Zaubertränkelehrer des „großen Dumbledore", der schließlich doch vor mir gefallen ist, wie es auch seine gepflegte Schule tun wird."

Ein hohes kaltes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Severus Snape rührte sich nicht. Er spürte die erdrückende Last auf seinem Körper.

"Es gibt keine Zauberer zum Foltern mehr. Sie gehören nun alle mir. Du hast genug Spaß mit ihnen gehabt. Nun gewähre ich dir eine letzte Aufgabe, mit der du deinem Lord einen Dienst erweisen kannst. Sei erfolgreich. Bedenke, dass ich dich ansonsten nicht mehr brauche, zumindest nicht mehr in Freiheit. Tränke brauen kannst du auch ohne deine Giftküche zu verlassen. Wurmschwanz würde für immer bei dir bleiben können."

Die Stimme verzerrte sich mehr und mehr zu einem dumpfen Gezischel. Der dunkle Zauberer spürte, wie der Lord den Zauberstab erneut hob und den Cruciatus Fluch aufrief. Dann begann er, sich qualvoll zu verkrampfen. Der Beugefluch drückte ihn nun hart zu Boden. Zwischen einzelnen Zischlauten vernahm er die Worte:

"Ich weiß, dass du gegen Schmeichelei immun bist, deshalb sage ich dir die Wahrheit. Du bist nicht mehr wert als der Staub, der neben dir liegt. Du lebst nur aus meiner Gnade. Erkenne dich selbst, falls du dazu fähig bist, du Schmutzfleck."

Der Lord wandte sich ab und ergriff die Flaschen, dann löste er sich in einem schwarzen Wirbel auf. Es dauerte lange Minuten, bis die Wirkung der Flüche nachließ. Erschöpft blieb der schwarzhaarige Zauberer auf dem Boden liegen. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Sein Kopf musste mit einem eisernen Ring zusammengepresst worden sein. Leise stöhnte er auf. Nun vernahm er wie eine Frage den sanften Gesang des Phönixes. Dankbar bejahte er, und seine Kräfte kehrten langsam zurück. Er hatte den Vogel angewiesen, nicht einzugreifen, wenn der Lord in der Nähe war. Mühsam stand er auf. Zusammen mit seiner wieder anwachsenden Stärke durchströmte ihn nun glühender Hass. Wie oft musste er sich das noch gefallen lassen? Er ballte seine Fäuste und zitterte vor Wut. Er konnte das Treiben dieses Ungeheuers beenden und jetzt würde er es tun. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Er würde ihn heute noch suchen und töten. Das Maß war voll.

Severus Snape spürte eine leichte Berührung. Er zuckte zusammen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob Albus Dumbledore von hinten an ihn herangetreten wäre und ihm die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hätte.

"Severus, tue es nicht, bitte."

"Es ist genug."

"Bitte, tue es nicht. Du würdest nur seine Gestalt vernichten, er würde wieder erstarken und erneut die Welt bedrohen."

"Es ist genug. Ich kann nicht mehr so leben. Ich will es nicht mehr. Ich werde ihn zerstören."

"So kannst du nur dich selbst retten. Du bist nicht der Auserwählte, du kannst den Lord nicht endgültig vernichten, das weißt du. Aber du musst Harry helfen, er braucht dich und du brauchst ihn. Führe deine Aufgabe zu Ende. Bitte."

Der dunkle Zauberer packte die Weinflasche, die noch auf dem Tisch stand und schmetterte sie gegen die Tür.

"Nein! Ich kann nicht mehr. Lass mich in Ruhe! Du redest und redest. Schluss damit!"

Dann zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf das Bücherregal und riss es auf den Boden.

"Severus, du willst dich rächen. Du willst Ausgleich für die Schmerzen und Demütigungen, die du erleiden musst und du bist im Recht. Ich stehe dir zur Verfügung, nimm mich."

Severus Snape wandte sich um und sah dem weißhaarigen Zauberer in Gedanken in die Augen. Die Hand, die den Zauberstab umschloss, bebte, und er presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Nein."

Da ergriff der alte Zauberer die Hand seines Freundes und richtete dessen Zauberstab auf sich selbst. Der Tränkemeister spürte, wie sich sein Hass durch seinen Stab auf Albus Dumbledore entlud. Der ehemalige Direktor verkrampfte sich. Er stöhnte lauf auf und brach zusammen, als ob er vom Cruciatus Fluch getroffen worden wäre. Er schlug mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden auf und blieb zuckend liegen. Der dunkle Zauberer schaute ihm wie gelähmt zu, bis Albus seinen gesamten Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte. Dann ließ er seinen Arm sinken und sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Der weißhaarige Zauberer bewegte sich nun nicht mehr. Scheinbar leblos lag er auf dem Boden. Severus Snape starrte ihn an. Was war eben geschehen? Einige Zeit später konnte Dumbledore wieder aufblicken, schließlich erhob er sich mühsam, stellte sich vor seinen Freund und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah aus, als wäre eine Horde Todesser über ihn hergefallen. In den Augen des dunklen Zauberers bildeten sich Tränen.

"Severus, bitte."

Severus Snape rührte sich nicht. Er schaute Albus Dumbledore lange an, schließlich nickte er langsam mit dem Kopf.

"Schlafe nun, wir werden morgen eine Lösung finden. Ich verspreche dir, dass Lord Voldemorts Gang nach Hogwarts ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr wird. Ich danke dir, Severus, mein Freund."

Erneut drangen Tränen in die Augen des Tränkemeisters. Er schloss seine Augenlider und ließ sie über seine Wangen laufen. Dann schob er mit seinen Fingern Tränen und Haare aus seinem Gesicht, ging in sein Labor und entnahm einem Schränkchen eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Anschließend begab er sich zu Peter Pettigrew, öffnete dessen Mund und ließ einige Tropfen zwischen dessen Lippen rinnen. Der hässliche Zauberer begann wieder zu atmen. Severus Snape brachte die Phiole zurück, dann zog er sich um, löschte das Licht und ging zu Bett. Neben ihm wachte ein großer, rotgoldener Vogel über seinen Schlaf.


	27. Chapter 27

27. Kapitel  
  
Harry gähnte, dann nickte er Ron zu. Er wollte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verlassen und endlich schlafen gehen. Sein Freund winkte ihm zu, er würde ihm gleich folgen. Die Schule hatte im neuen Jahr wieder begonnen, sie hatten mehr Hausaufgaben auf als jemals zuvor, sogar Hermine hatte gemutmaßt, die erste Hälfte des Unterrichtsstoffes wäre wohl auf die Schuljahre eins bis sechs und die zweite Hälfte auf das siebte verteilt worden. Aber wahrscheinlich war sie nur entnervt, weil sie nun keinen Zeitumkehrer mehr besaß und wie jeder gewöhnliche Zauberer ihr Tagespensum in 24 Stunden erledigen musste. Er blickte zu dem Mädchen. Sie klappte gerade ihre Bücher zu und rollte ein beschriftetes Pergament ordentlich zusammen. Sie konnte kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten. Hermine würde sich in Kürze ebenfalls zur Nachtruhe begeben. Er gähnte wieder und vergaß, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, dann ließ er seinen Blick weiter wandern und blieb an Ginny hängen. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Neville Longbottom. Er spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Er rührte sich nicht, schließlich hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er keine Beziehung zu ihr mehr wünschte. Sie hatte das Recht, sich nach einem neuen Freund umzuschauen. Dennoch bemühte er sich, dem Gespräch zu folgen.

"Die Party war einfach große Klasse, es war eine geniale Idee von Fred und George, McGonagall zu sagen, alle Gruppen wären annähernd gleich gut und hätten eigentlich alle den Preis verdient."

"Klar, Neville, die Zwillinge waren schon immer geschäftstüchtig, sie schlagen den größten Gewinn raus. McGonagall ist ihnen wohl auf den Leim gegangen."

"Na ja, es war immerhin die erste Mal, dass ich mit einigen Slytherins gesprochen habe, ich meine wirklich geredet, nicht bedroht oder verspottet. Wenn wir nicht in der großen Halle gefeiert hätten und nicht jedes Haus die anderen zu seinen Lieblingsgerichten hätte einladen müssen, wäre nicht wirklich viel passiert, oder? Ich wage es mal die Behauptung aufzustellen, dass unsere Minerva die Idee nur zu gerne unterstützt hat, denn das ist es doch, was sie will, oder? Sie belehrt uns doch dauernd, dass wir alle zusammenhalten müssen."

Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob Neville mehr von seiner Rede oder von Ginnys Anblick begeistert war, doch dessen Augen glänzten, als er das Mädchen anschaute. Ginny schien ihn anzulächeln. Vielleicht bewunderte sie Nevilles Geistesblitze. Harry wandte sich wieder ab. Wann war Ron endlich soweit? Er wollte nun gehen. Das Feuer im Kamin mit seinen warmen goldroten Flammen ergänzte das silberne Geschimmer, das durch die Fenster drang, zu einem bunten Lichtermeer. Da öffnete sich die Tür zum Turm trotz der späten Nachtstunde noch einmal. Tonks kam herein, was in letzter Zeit keine Seltenheit war, grüßte kurz und blickte sich suchend um. Ihre und Harrys Augen trafen sich, dann schritt sie auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und sagte leise:

"Harry, ich bitte dich, komme mit Hermine und Ron möglichst bald zu meinem Büro. Es ist wichtig. Ihr habt die Erlaubnis der Schulleiterin, heute Nacht eure Räume zu verlassen." Sie lächelte ihm zu, dann wurde ihr Miene wieder ernst. „Bitte macht es unauffällig. Bis gleich."

Die Lehrerin beantwortete noch einige Fragen ihrer Schüler, dann verabschiedete sie sich und verließ das Turmzimmer. Hermine und Ron sahen Harry fragend an. Er bejahte stumm und verdrehte seine Augen. Seine Freunde wussten nun, dass dieser Tag für sie noch nicht zu Ende war. Hermine seufzte, Ron schien sich eher über die Abwechslung zu freuen. Dann wünschte Harry allen anderen eine gute Nacht und begab sich in den Schlafsaal. Ron folgte ihm wie nun auch fast alle anderen Gryffindors. Sobald Stille eingekehrt war, schlichen sich die Jungen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie schon von Hermine erwartet wurden. Die drei Freunde gingen unverzüglich zu Tonks Büro. Sie wurden sofort eingelassen.

"Ich freue mich, euch hier zu sehen. Setzt euch."

Tonks wirkte ungewöhnlich formal, fand Harry, und auch ein wenig aufgeregt. Sie nahmen auf ein paar grünen Stühlen Platz, die gegenüber von Tonks Schreibtisch standen. Was würde nun geschehen? Dann allerdings stand die junge Lehrerin auf, umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich mit Schwung auf die Schreibtischplatte.

"Ich habe die Ehre, euch die Frage zu stellen, auf die ihr vermutlich während der letzten beiden Jahre gewartet habt. Also, ich bin von Minerva McGonagall offiziell beauftragt worden, euch anzubieten, Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix zu werden. Ihr seid beobachtet, für würdig befunden und vorgeschlagen worden", sie lächelte verlegen, „übrigens von mir. Aber der Vorschlag wurde nahezu einstimmig angenommen. Wenn ihr es wollt, dann begleitet mich zur Versammlung aller Ordensmitglieder, die zur Stunde an einem geheimen Ort hier in Hogwarts stattfindet, wo ihr feierlich aufgenommen werdet."

Ron schnappte nach Luft, Hermine schien zu überlegen und Harry dachte, dass Tonks völlig Recht hatte, wenn sie sagte, dass die Entscheidung seit zwei Jahren überfällig war. Schließlich hatte kaum ein Ordensmitglied so viel zur Bekämpfung Lord Voldemorts beigetragen wie sie.

"Ich bin dabei."

Ron und Hermine blickten sich kurz an, dann nickten sie.

"Ich auch."

„Klar, ich auch."

"Dann folgt mir bitte."

Die Lehrerin führte sie auf dem schnellsten Weg in einen großen Raum, den Harry bereits kannte. Hier hatte für kurze Zeit der Spiegel Nerhegeb gestanden, bis Dumbledore ihn damals wohl wegen Harry wieder entfernt hatte. Der ehemalige Direktor hatte befürchtet, dass der Junge sich in Erinnerungen an seine Eltern und in unerfüllbaren Sehnsüchten verlor. Jetzt saßen viele Zauberer hier, teils auf kleinen Kissen, teils auf niedrigen Hockern in mehreren Reihen im Kreis. Nun blickten sie alle auf die Neuankömmlinge, die in die Mitte der Versammlung geleitet wurden. Harry erkannte Hagrid, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill und Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Dädalus Diggel, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mad-Eye Moody, Arabella Figg und viele andere mehr und, er traute seinen Augen kaum, George und Fred mit Angelina Johnson. Tonks setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Lupin. Die Schulleiterin ergriff das Wort.

"Willkommen, meine jungen Freunde. Ich begrüße euch im Orden des Phönix. Ich freue mich, dass ihr eure Kraft für den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser einsetzen wollt."

Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich. Was sollte das heißen, wenn ihr gegen Lord Voldemort kämpfen wollt? Was denn bitte schön taten er, Hermine und Ron denn, seit sie an dieser Schule waren? Professor McGonagall fixierte Harry und schüttelte unmerklich ihren Kopf. Der Junge hielt seinen Mund und beschloss, ihr weiter zuzuhören, was ihn allerdings selbst verwunderte. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre er nicht so ohne weiteres in der Lage gewesen, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore Recht gehabt, als er sagte, Harry beginne allmählich, seine Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen wie ein erwachsener Zauberer. Er starrte die Direktorin an, die ihre Rede fortsetzte."Ich bitte euch, einzeln zu mir zu kommen und mir stellvertretend für den ganzen Orden des Phönix die Treue zu versprechen. Zum Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit bitte ich euch weiterhin, mir dazu eure rechte Hand zu reichen. Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die Direktorin zu. Die feierliche Atmosphäre strahlte ihren Ernst nun auch auf den jungen Mann aus, der ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte. Seine Knie wurden weich. Er blieb vor Minerva McGonagall stehen und streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen. Sie ergriff sie mit ihrer eigenen und blickte ihm in die Augen.

"Harry Potter, wollen Sie dem Orden des Phönix beitreten und Ihre Fähigkeiten, Ihre Kraft und wenn es sein muss Ihr Leben für unsere Freiheit und den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort einsetzen?"

"Ja, das will ich."

"Wollen Sie die Anweisungen des gewählten Anführers, wenn sie einmal beschlossen und gegeben sind, zum Schutz für uns alle befolgen und ausführen? Ich darf hier hinzufügen, dass wichtige Entscheidungen grundsätzlich gemeinsam erörtert und getroffen werden. Dennoch ist es nötig, dass eine Einzelperson, und im Moment bin ich das, im Zweifelsfall Befehlsgewalt hat, sonst verlieren wir unsere Schlagkraft."

"Ja, auch das will ich tun."

Die Schulleiterin schüttelte herzlich seine Hand.

"Ich brauche nicht mehr zu sagen. Sie wissen schon lange, was wir tun und wie wir arbeiten. Ich freue mich, dass Sie nun bei uns sind, Harry, und ich erwarte gute Zusammenarbeit. Ich weiß, dass wir uns aufeinander verlassen können."

Sie wies dem jungen Mann einen Sitz in der Runde zu, den er unter allgemeinem Applaus einnahm. Kurze Zeit später saßen auch Ron und Hermine neben ihm. Sie blickten sich schweigend an während die Anführerin des Ordens wieder auf ihren Platz zurückkehrte. Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich nun wirklich erwachsen. Jetzt würde er erfahren, wie der Widerstand gegen Lord Voldemort geplant und ausgeführt wurde, und er würde seinen Teil dazu beitragen können. Er war nicht mehr auf versteckte Hinweise und die Langziehohren der Zwillinge angewiesen. Aufmerksam hörte er Minerva McGonagall zu. Seine Müdigkeit war verflogen.

"Nachdem wir nun unsere neuen Mitglieder begrüßt haben, lasst uns mit unserer eigentlichen Arbeit beginnen. Ich gebe einen kurzen Lagebericht. Erfreulicherweise erweist sich unser Schutznetz nach wie vor als stabil. Wir sind noch sicher in Hogwarts. Auch die aufkeimende Unzufriedenheit hier im Schloss hat sich dank der Ferienakademie und des nun wieder stattfindenden Unterrichts wieder gelegt. Aber wir sollten diese Gefahr nicht unterschätzen. Die Ruhe ist nur oberflächlich. Auf Dauer können wir hier nicht so leben, wenn wir uns nicht unser eigenes Askaban erschaffen wollen. Und das werden wir auch nicht. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Lord Voldemort die Geduld verliert und erneut versucht, in Hogwarts einzubrechen. Ich plädiere dafür, dass wir uns darauf vorbereiten, und statt ihn weiterhin auszusperren, ihn und seine Todesser gebührend empfangen. Wenn wir die Bedingungen des Kampfes bestimmen wollen, müssen wir hier angreifen."

Verhaltener Applaus ertönte ebenso wie Gemurmel und Getuschel in den Reihen. Die Stimme der Direktorin wurde lauter.

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns eine halbe Stunde Zeit nehmen und verschiedene Möglichkeiten untereinander besprechen. Dann können wir anschließend die beste Variante gemeinsam auswählen. Die Versammlung wird um 2.00 Uhr fortgesetzt."

Die Zauberer erhoben sich und begannen, in kleinen Gruppen miteinander zu reden. Professor McGonagall winkte Harry, Ron und Hermine, die nun wieder komplett wach waren, zu sich heran. Sie sprach so leise, dass die Köpfe der drei sich fast berührten, damit sie ihre Worte verstehen konnten.

"Ich habe einen Spezialauftrag für euch. Geht bitte ohne Umwege in mein Büro", sie lächelte kaum erkennbar, „ihr werdet dort schon erwartet."

Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wer sie im Büro der Schulleiterin erwartete. Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, die sich unauffällig an den Händen hielten, ging er den gut bekannten Weg durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses hin zum Wasserspeier, der ihnen die Treppe zum Büro freigab. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn diese neue Aufgabe endgültig an das Ende Lord Voldemorts heranführen würde.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Kapitel  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten die schwere Eichenholztür hinter sich geschlossen und blickten sich suchend im Büro der Schulleiterin um. Harry seufzte. Das Portrait Albus Dumbledores schien sich in immer kürzeren Abständen auf Wanderschaft zu begeben. Jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Raum betrat, suchte er es aufs Neue. Hermine zeigte direkt über die Tür. Der weißhaarige Mann lächelte sie an.

"Ich entdecke immer wieder andersartige Aussichten, das Schutznetz ist gar nicht so eintönig, wie es scheint. Ich freue mich, dass ihr da seid. Bitte nehmt Platz. Ich brauche heute etwas Zeit von euch und hoffe, dass ihr sie mir gewährt." Er sah die drei Schüler der Reihe nach an. „Zuerst gratuliere ich euch zur Aufnahme in den Orden des Phönix. Seid bitte nicht allzu ärgerlich über die zwei Jahre relative Ruhe, die euch noch gegönnt wurden, denn ihr werdet nun mehr arbeiten als die meisten anderen. Ich werde nun ganz offen zu euch reden, ihr kennt Lord Voldemort ohnehin schon besser als fast alle anderen Ordensmitglieder."

Harry stimmte ihm vollständig zu. Er brannte darauf, endlich etwas gegen den Lord zu unternehmen. Seine beiden Freunde wirkten angespannt, hörten aber aufmerksam zu. Er blickte zu ihnen. Erst jetzt drang es in Harrys Bewusstsein, dass sie sich immer noch an den Händen hielten. Hatte er etwas nicht mitbekommen? Er verdrängte seine Vermutungen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den ehemaligen Direktor. Es gab jetzt nichts Wichtigeres.

"Die Schulleiterin hat eben in ihrer Rede die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Lord Voldemort wieder versuchen wird, gewaltsam ins Schloss zu gelangen. Ich sage es euch, und Minerva weiß es auch, es ist sicher, dass er es tun wird und zwar in allernächster Zukunft. Wir müssen unverzüglich handeln. Genauer gesagt, ihr müsst es. Von eurem Erfolg wird es abhängen, welche Chancen Minerva hat, Hogwarts zu halten."

"Das nächste Horcrux", flüsterte Hermine, „das muss es sein, es würde Sinn machen. Die Schlange, wir sollen Nagini vernichten." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Aber wie soll das gehen? Sie hält sich ständig in seiner Nähe auf, und sie lebt!"

"Hermine, du hast Recht." Dumbledore blickte sie sehr ernst an. „Es ist die Schlange. Aber Lord Voldemort wird dieses Mal schnell merken, was geschieht. Das ist der Anfang vom Ende, entweder von seinem oder…..Nun ich hoffe Ersteres. Wir müssen perfekt zusammen arbeiten, und es muss zügig gehen. Deshalb hört mir aufmerksam zu. Nagini muss unschädlich gemacht werden, bevor wir an ihren Herrn denken können. Sie wurde mit speziellen und sehr starken Schutzwällen versehen, außerdem mit einem besonderen Zauber, der dem Animaguszauber ähnelt. Falls der Lord besiegt und getötet werden sollte, könnte er in Sekundenschnelle aus seiner Schlange wieder zum Leben und auch zu seinem eigentlichen Aussehen erstehen. Deshalb hat er das Tier so gesichert, dass sie nicht zerstört werden kann. Jeder Fluch prallt von ihr ab."

"Was sollen wir dann tun?" Ron meldete sich zu Wort. „Vielleicht uns fressen lassen und ihr so schwer im Magen liegen, dass sie von selbst verendet? Das wäre wenigstens eine saubere Lösung."

Dumbledore musste schmunzeln.

"So ähnlich, Ron, deine Idee ist gar nicht schlecht. Hermine, habe keine Angst, ich erkläre es euch. Es ist in der Tat so, dass Nagini von innen heraus vernichtet werden kann. Sie ist ein Geschöpf, das selbständig denken und fühlen kann. Lord Voldemort achtet andere Lebewesen derart gering, dass ihm diese Schwachstelle entgangen ist. Harry, du musst Nagini davon überzeugen, dass sie sich selbst töten muss."

Harry schnappte nach Luft, dann begann er zu lachen und verschluckte sich dabei. Nun hustete er so heftig, dass er nichts mehr sagen konnte. Das war absurd. Wie sollte er der Schlange beibringen, dass sie ihr Leben alleine beenden musste? Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore in seinem Zustand noch richtig denken konnte. Der alte Zauberer schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er Harrys Gedanken erkannt hätte.

"Harry, Harry, du musst mir vertrauen. Ich weiß, was ich euch auftrage. Doch ich bin auch noch nicht fertig. Höre mir bis zum Ende zu, bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst. Hört mir alle zu. Nagini stammt aus einem alten Schlangengeschlecht, das der Familie der Gaunts zugeordnet war. Sie lebten mit Voldemorts Sippe in enger Lebensgemeinschaft und sie waren sehr stolz, den direkten Nachfahren Slytherins zu gehören. Der Lord hat Nagini von dort mitgenommen und ihr gesagt, dass sie als einzige ihres Geschlechts die Ehre habe, einem Nachfahren Slytherins persönlich dienen zu dürfen, und dass sie großen Ruhm unter ihren Artgenossen erlangen werde. Was er ihr nicht mitgeteilt hat ist, dass er ihre Verwandten alle ausnahmslos ermordet hat, als er das Haus der Gaunts nach der Verurteilung Morfins aufsuchte und zerstörte. Er wollte keine Zeugen. Er benutzt Nagini, so wie er jedes Lebewesen für seine eigenen Zwecke missbraucht. Wenn die Schlange dies erfährt, wird sie erkennen, dass ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat. Sie hat ihre gesamte Familie verloren und kann keine Nachfahren mehr erzeugen. Sie ist allein. Der Ehrenkodex verlangt von ihr, ihrer Sippe in den Tod zu folgen."

"Wird sie mir denn glauben?"

"Harry, das wird von dir abhängen. Aber ich werde dir erklären, wie du zum Elternhaus Meropes gelangst. Du wirst Nagini das Werk Lord Voldemorts zeigen. Du musst nur erreichen, dass sie dir folgt und was das Schwerste ist, du musst in Lord Voldmorts Behausung eindringen, wenn er sie ohne seine ständige Begleiterin verlassen hat. Dabei wirst du die Hilfe deiner Freunde benötigen. Wenn du es versuchen willst, und du bist der einzige, der mit Nagini sprechen kann, es gibt keinen anderen Parselmund außer dem Lord zurzeit, dann werde ich dir Zeitpunkt und Ort mitteilen."

"Ich mache es sofort!"

"Nein, nicht jetzt, aber du musst dich ab sofort in ständiger Bereitschaft halten, Ron und Hermine, ihr müsst es ebenso tun. Ja, danke für euer Einverständnis. Ich werde Hermine zeigen, wie sie die Sammelkarten so modifiziert, dass sie heiß werden, wenn die Zeit da ist, dann spürt ihr es. Ich kann ihre hervorragende Idee von den Münzen der Armee Dumbledores übernehmen. Wenn ihr diese Veränderung spürt, müsst ihr unverzüglich aufbrechen."

Nun erklärte Dumbledore Hermine, wie sie den Zauber auf ihre Karten anwandte, dann allen dreien, wie sie zum Wohnsitz Lord Voldemorts gelangen konnten und von dort aus weiter zum Haus der Gaunts, anschließend schickte er sie in den geheimen Raum zurück, denn es war inzwischen fast 2.00 Uhr. Nach kurzer Besprechung entschied sich die Versammlung des Ordens hier, die Initiative ihrer Anführerin zu unterstützen und beauftragte sie selbst als beste Kennerin des Schlosses, den beschlossenen Angriffsplan zu optimieren. In den frühen Morgenstunden endlich konnten Harry, Hermine und Ron in ihre Betten gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell. Der nächste Schultag würde für sie wieder einmal sehr anstrengend werden.


	29. Chapter 29

29. Kapitel  
  
Der Junge versuchte, sich umzudrehen. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Beine fest zusammen gebunden waren. Er strampelte sich frei und zog sich seine Bettdecke anschließend wieder über den Kopf. Durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge flackerte heller silberner Lichtschein. Ihm war heiß, und er schob die Decke ganz weg. Aber die kalte Nachtluft brachte ihm keine Erleichterung. Er selbst schien diese Hitze auszuströmen. Er warf sich auf die andere Seite. Nun spürte er das Brennen unter seiner Schlafanzugtasche. Schlagartig war er wach und setzte sich im Bett auf. Er fühlte sich erschöpft. Bisher schon hatte Harry kaum geschlafen und wie fast jede Nacht seit einer knappen Woche in seinen Träumen nur mit Schlangen gesprochen. Auch in dieser Nacht würde er sich nicht besser erholen können. Er zog die Sammelkarte aus seiner Hosentasche. Sie glühte. Es war so weit. Harry blickte aus dem Fenster, es musste früher Morgen sein. Nahezu lautlos zog er sich an, ergriff seinen Zauberstab und schlich zu Rons Bett. Vorsichtig schob er die Vorhänge zur Seite und fand seinen tief schlafenden Freund vor. Er schüttelte ihn und legte ihm sofort die Hand auf den Mund. Ron erwachte, sah Harry, und tastete ebenfalls nach seiner Karte. Seine Hand zuckte zurück. Hermine hatte gut gearbeitet, auch sein Bild von Dumbledore brannte fast. Er nickte Harry zu, zog sich eilig an und gemeinsam gingen sie auf Zehenspitzen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Hermine war ebenfalls bereits vollständig ausgerüstet und erwartete sie. Sie blickten sich gegenseitig an, das Mädchen streckte seine rechte Hand aus, Ron ergriff sie und Harry umschloss ihre beiden Hände mit seiner eigenen. Sie waren bereit.

Leise liefen sie durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses, bis sie zum Büro der Schulleiterin gelangten. Die Tür öffnete sich ihnen. Das Zimmer war dunkel, abgesehen von einem goldenen Schimmern, das vom Schreibtisch auszugehen schien. Ihre an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen konnten mühelos einen rotgoldenen großen Vogel erkennen, der sie interessiert betrachtete. Dann beugte der Phönix seinen Kopf, und die drei Freunde umfassten gleichzeitig mit ihren Händen seine langen Schwanzfedern. Eine helle Stichflamme erstrahlte und das Büro war wieder so dunkel, wie es zur Nachtzeit sein sollte.

Eisige Kälte lag über dem Wasser, das trotz der tiefen Temperaturen nicht zugefroren war. Auf der glatten Oberfläche des Sees spiegelten sich die Sterne. Harry, Ron und Hermine suchten sich einen Unterschlupf zwischen den hohen Steinen am Ufer. Fawkes hatte sie zu ihrem Ziel gebracht und war nun nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie hatten ihre lange Reise kaum bemerkt und auch die Flammen des Phönixes weder gesehen noch gespürt. Aufmerksam beobachteten sie die Wasserfläche. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bereits nach wenigen Minuten bildeten sich kleine Kreise in der Mitte des Sees, die zunehmend größer wurden. Bald erkannten sie den Kopf einer riesigen Seeschlange, kurze Zeit später ragte deren gewaltiger Körper in großen Bögen aus dem kalten Nass. Auf dem größten Schlangenhügel thronte eine schwarze Gestalt mit glühenden roten Augen, die, kaum war sie dem Wasser entstiegen, in einem Wirbel verschwand. Harry blickte seine Freunde an. Das also war der berühmte Kelpie, der von Muggeln so gefürchtet wurde und als Ungeheuer vom Loch Ness schaurigen Ruhm erlangt hatte. Nun verstand der Junge auch, warum dieses Monster die Form der Seeschlange annehmen musste. Es stand in den Diensten Lord Voldemorts. Hermine hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab gezückt. Wie in ihrem Schulbuch „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" beschrieben, zähmte sie das Tier, die drei apparierten auf dessen Rücken, sprachen den Kopfblasenzauber und verschwanden zusammen mit ihm in der Tiefe des Sees.

Auf dem Grund angekommen zog sich der Kelpie wieder in seine Höhle zurück. Auf dem Boden lagen viele Arten von Knochen verstreut, es mussten die Überreste der Mahlzeiten des Ungeheuers sein, verschiedenartigste Geschöpfe, die ihrer Neugier zum Opfer gefallen und in den Tod gezogen worden waren. Hermines Gesicht drückte Ekel aus, Ron bemerkte es, ergriff ihre Hand und gemeinsam folgten sie Harry, der zielstrebig den Eingang der tiefer liegenden Höhle des Schlangenlords ansteuerte. Die Behausung war mit einem großen Stein verschlossen. Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Erinnerungen von Lord Voldemort wie er es schon einmal getan hatte, dann befahl er der Tür in Gedanken und in Parsel, sich zu öffnen. Der Felsen brach einen Spalt breit auf, und die drei schlüpften hindurch. Hinter ihnen versiegelte sich die Tür selbständig. Das Gewölbe, das sie nun betraten, war mit Luft gefüllt, und das eingedrungene Wasser lief durch kleine Kanäle ab. Sie befreiten ihre Köpfe aus den Blasen, nun konnten sie wieder atmen. Alle betrachteten sie den Unterschlupf des dunklen Herrschers. Nichts erinnerte hier an eine menschliche Behausung. Es gab keine Schlafstätte, kein Mobiliar, keine Bilder, keinen Schmuck. Düsteres grünes Licht strahlte ohne erkennbare Quelle aus den grauen Felswänden. Die einzige Ausstattung der Wohnung schien aus glitzernden Gegenständen zu bestehen, die in kleine Nischen im Gestein eingelassen waren und in intensiverem Grün erstrahlten als der restliche Raum. Fasziniert betrachteten sie diese Schätze, doch in ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich Grauen ab. Sie erkannten zwei verschieden große Ringe, einen kleinen, reich verzierten Dolch, ein goldenes Medaillon mit einem eingravierten M in der Mitte und einen siebenarmigen Kerzenleuchter. Dies mussten weitere magische Gegenstände sein, die irgendwie Bedeutung für den Lord gewonnen hatten. Auf einer Seite der Höhle befand sich eine Vertiefung im Boden. Vermutlich schlief der Lord hier, wenn er überhaupt noch Schlaf benötigte. Gegenüber der Mulde stand eine große beschlagene Holzkiste. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Nun durften sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Harry war sehr froh darüber, dass Hermine, Ron und er sich inzwischen ohne Worte verstanden. Dumbledore hatte sie eindringlich ermahnt, dass in Lord Voldemorts Behausung wenn überhaupt nur Parsel gesprochen werden durfte. Er nickte seinen Freunden zu, und sie begaben sich zu der Holzkiste.

Harry rief wieder die Gedanken Lord Voldemorts in sich auf, und als er ganz von ihrem Muster erfüllt war, berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das Schloss des Kastens und dachte auf Parsel „Alohomora". Der Deckel sprang auf und eine große Schlange streckte ihren Kopf heraus.

"Mein Lord, was wünschen Sie?", zischelte sie.

"Ich habe einen neuen Befehl für dich", antwortete Harry ebenfalls in Parsel, „ höre mir zu, bis ich fertig geredet habe, danach darfst du dich wieder bewegen."

Nagini senkte ihren Kopf und blickte Harry an. Sie fixierte ihn, als ob sie zweifelte, wirklich ihren Herrn vor sich zu haben, doch sie gehorchte dem Jungen. Harry starrte ebenfalls auf das Tier, denn er merkte, dass er seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

"Nagini, du stehst in den Diensten Lord Voldemorts. Doch er hat dich betrogen. Ja, du hast richtig erkannt, ich bin nicht dein Meister. Ich bin sein Opfer, wie du es bist. Ich kann es dir erklären. Denn ich konnte mich befreien. Nun bin ich hier, um dir zu helfen. Er wollte mich töten, doch er konnte sein Werk nicht zu Ende führen, er scheiterte am Widerstand meiner Mutter, die ihr Leben für mich gab."

Harry merkte, dass die Schlange ihre Angriffslust nur mühsam unterdrückte. Ein schnelles Zucken ihres Kopfes, ein kurzer Biss und Harrys Schicksal wäre besiegelt. Nur die Anwesenheit von Hermine und Ron schien das Tier an diesem Schritt zu hindern. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie mehrere Zauberer vor sich hatte und erkannte die Bedrohung. Aber er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit Naginis gewonnen. Sie sah ihm unbewegt in die Augen.

"Ja, ich sehe es in deinen Gedanken. Er hat es getan. Er hat dir versprochen, die berühmteste Schlange deines Geschlechts zu werden, die auch lange nach ihrem Tod noch von ihren Nachfahren verehrt werden würde. Du hast ihm treu gedient und alles getan, was er von dir verlangt hat. Er hat dich belogen. Alle deine Verwandten sind tot, von deinem Meister selbst ermordet. Du bist die letzte der Schlangen Slytherins, und er benutzt dich für seine eigenen Ziele. Ich kann ich zu deinem Geburtshaus bringen und dir alles zeigen. Du darfst dich nun bewegen."

Der schmale Schädel zuckte, das Tier musste offensichtlich entscheiden, ob es angreifen oder antworten sollte. Harry bohrte seinen Blick in Naginis Augen und schob seine Angst weit in sein Inneres zurück, die Schlange durfte nichts davon erkennen. Schließlich ertönte ein Zischeln.

"Du behauptest, dass mein Herr mich belügt. Das ist eine ungeheure Tat und dafür solltest du sofort sterben. Allerdings hat mein Herr mir auch gesagt, es gäbe außer ihm, dem letzten Erben Slytherins, keinen Parselmund mehr. Aber du spricht Parsel, denn ich kann dich verstehen, und du bist nicht mein Herr. Wenn das wahr ist, was du sagst, habe ich nichts zu verlieren und mein Weg ist vorgezeichnet. Zeige mir meine Geburtsstätte, das Haus meiner Zauberer, die Hütte der Gaunts. Wenn du jedoch lügst, werde ich dich und deine Diener", sie wies mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Hermines und Rons, „unverzüglich töten."

"Folge mir!"

Nagini kroch aus ihrem Kasten und schlängelte sich zu Füßen der drei Freunde zum Ausgang hin. Harry rief den Kelpie, der als Seeschlange ebenfalls Parsel verstand, und sie verließen die Behausung des Lords so wie sie gekommen waren. An der Oberflächeangelangt, ergriffen Ron und Hermine Nagini, und alle disapparierten.

Die Holzhütte, die Harry sogleich aus den Erinnerungen, die Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte, erkannte, war von alten Bäumen und Schlingpflanzen überwuchert. Nagini glitt sofort auf das verfallene Haus zu und verschwand in einem kaum erkennbaren Loch vor der Eingangstür. Nur Minuten später kehrte sie zurück. Ihr Zischeln war sehr leise geworden.

"Es ist alles so, wie du gesagt hast. Keiner meiner Verwandten ist gekommen, mich zu begrüßen und mir seine Hochachtung zu erweisen. Ich habe ihre sterblichen Überreste gefunden und erkannt. Ich bin die letzte Schlange der Slytherinzauberer. Ich kann keine Nachkommen mehr haben, die meine Geschichte erzählen. Ich bin betrogen worden. Mein Leben kann keinen Sinn mehr haben. Das Gesetz der Ehre gebietet mir, meiner Familie zu folgen."

Sie kroch zum nächsten großen Stein, erhob ihren schlanken Körper und schleuderte ihren Kopf auf den Felsbrocken. Die Knochen splitterten und ein hoher kalter Schrei ertönte. Grüne Dämpfe verließen den Schlangenleib, der nun zur Erde fiel und sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Harry umfasste Naginis Leichnam, und sie apparierten zum Loch Ness. Ohne Verzögerung brachten sie die Schlange zurück in ihre Kiste, verschlossen sie und ließen sich vom Kelpie wieder an die Oberfläche tragen. Sie versteckten sich unverzüglich am Seeufer. Von ihrem ersten Eintreffen hier bis jetzt waren kaum 30 Minuten vergangen. Ron atmete erleichtert auf und öffnete seinen Mund. Sofort legte Harry seinen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Sein Freund durfte jetzt keinen Laut von sich geben. Hermine legte ihre Hand leicht auf Rons Arm. Ron nickte und schloss seinen Mund wieder. Er hatte offensichtlich verstanden. Dann zuckte er zusammen und deutete zum See. Das Ungeheuer tauchte wieder auf, obwohl keiner von ihnen es gerufen hatte. Die drei Freunde wagten nicht die kleinste Bewegung. Sie hielten die Luft an. Und wirklich erschien aus einem schwarzen Wirbel eine Gestalt auf dem Rücken der Seeschlange und verschwand mit ihr in der Tiefe.

Die Nacht beruhigte sich und strahlte ununterbrochene Stille aus. Sterne glitzerten im klaren Seewasser. Suchend blickte Harry sich um. Wo blieb Fawkes? Nur der Phönix konnte sie nach Hogwarts zurückbringen, doch er konnte keine Spur von dem Vogel entdecken. Sollte er ihren Unterschlupf verlassen und nach dem Vogel Ausschau halten? Während er noch überlegte, bildeten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche wieder kleine Ringe. Hermine zog Harry in Panik herunter. Sekunden später konnten sie die schwarze Gestalt auf dem Schlangenhügel wieder erkennen. Kälte zog ihre Beine hoch und umhüllte ihren ganzen Körper. Sie begannen zu zittern. Nun konnten sie die dunklen Dunstkreise erkennen, die vom Schlangenlord ausgingen. Sein Hass und seine Wut strahlten von ihm ab und tauchten seine Umgebung in schwarze eisige Kälte. Er musste den Verlust Naginis sofort bemerkt haben. Die Freunde konnten diese Finsternis kaum ertragen, sie drängten sich dicht aneinander und schützten sich so gegenseitig davor, innerlich zu erfrieren. Doch sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen, nicht mehr denken und empfanden keine Gefühle mehr.

Erst die Flammen eines rotgoldenen Vogels erweckten sie wieder zum Leben. Mühsam ergriffen sie seine Schwanzfedern und erkannten kurz darauf das Büro der Schulleiterin. Jetzt endlich wagten sie, wieder zu reden.

"Das wäre geschafft, der fünfte Teil Lord Voldemorts ist vernichtet, oh Mann Harry, das war schlimmer als ein Albtraum."

"Ron, du hast eine Menge Mut bewiesen, ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe", Harry legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes und blickte zu Hermine, „dass ich euch beide habe."

Die junge Frau lächelte erschöpft, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Wo mag er hingegangen sein?"

"Das kann ich euch sagen", alle drehten sich um zum Bild Albus Dumbledores, „ihr habt ihn aufgescheucht, obwohl er natürlich nicht weiß, dass ihr für Naginis Tod veranwortlich seid, wofür ich euch übrigens sehr dankbar bin. Er ist unterwegs nach Hogwarts, um endlich das Werk zu vollenden, das er vor seinem ersten Verschwinden begonnen hat. Er will seinen Horcruxzauber an Harry vervollständigen. Ja, Harry, deine besonderen Fähigkeiten stammen von Lord Voldemorts makabrem Versuch, ein lebendes Baby in einen Behälter für seinen Seelenteil zu verwandeln. Doch ein einwandfrei funktionierendes Horcrux entsteht nur bei direktem Hautkontakt. Und er merkte schnell, dass er dich nicht berühren konnte. Aber ein Hauch seiner Seele war bereits übertragen worden. Im Zorn über sein misslungenes Experiment versuchte er, dich zu töten, das Ergebnis ist bekannt. Jetzt will er die Siebenzahl der Horcruxe erreichen, er ist besessen vom Glauben an die vollkommene Magie der Sieben."

Harry hörte diese Worte und spürte, wie seine Knie langsam nachgaben. Er selbst war bereits ein halbfertiges Horcrux Lord Voldemorts. Er sank in sich zusammen. Hermine und Ron fingen ihn auf und legten ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden. Wie von ferne konnten sie Rufe und eilige Schritte in den langen Gängen des Schlosses vernehmen.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Kapitel  
  
"Gebt ihm eines meiner Zitronendrops, schnell! Ein paar liegen immer noch in der obersten Schublade des Schreibtisches, ganz hinten."

Hermine rannte los, riss den Behälter auf und wickelte mit zitternden Fingern das Bonbon aus seiner Verpackung. Dann eilte sie zu Harry zurück, schob seine Lippen auseinander und zwängte das gelbe Bonbon zwischen seine Zähne. Der Junge stöhnte. Dann schlug er die Augen auf.

"Alles klar, es geht schon wieder, es hilft", er richtete sich auf, „und es schmeckt köstlich, nach Zitrone und nach, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Honig, und es zieht durch Arme und Beine."

Dann sah er Dumbledore lächeln und verstand. Die berühmten Zitronenbonbons des Direktors waren verhexte Süßigkeiten mit stärkender Wirkung. Der weißhaarige Zauberer blickte seine ehemaligen Schüler an.

"Hermine und Ron, nehmt euch ebenfalls eines, ihr werdet heute Nacht alle eure Kräfte brauchen. Der Angriff, den Minerva mit dem Orden und mit euch zusammen geplant hat, beginnt in diesen Minuten. Alle Schüler sind wie besprochen in ihren Schlafsälen verbarrikadiert und schlafen. Ihnen kann nichts passieren und ihr könnt dorthin nicht zurück. Nehmt also eure Plätze ein. Die ersten Todesser sind gerade im Schloss eingetroffen. Sie kommen durch den Kamin im ehemaligen Büro Professor Snapes."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Wie kann das sein? Das Flohnetzwerk ist unterbrochen."

"Professor Snape muss die Zutaten für das Flohpulver verändert haben. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, das System zu täuschen. Bisher allerdings ist dieser Versuch noch keinem gelungen."

"Verräter!"

"Harry, du musst unbedingt Ruhe bewahren. Sammle deine Gedanken. Du hast heute einen anderen Gegner. Vernichte Lord Voldemort, bevor er dich zu seinem letzten Horcrux macht. Du wirst Hilfe haben. Geht nun, ihr drei, viel Glück!"

Die Freunde reichten sich schweigend ihre Hände. Ihre Aufgabe war es, Harry sicher zur großen Halle zu bringen, damit er nicht schon vorher im Getümmel verletzt wurde. Dort würde er sich Lord Voldemort stellen müssen. Dann öffneten sie leise die schwere Bürotür, ließen sich von der Wendeltreppe nach unten tragen und schlichen durch die langen Gänge. Bei der letzten Ordensversammlung war beschlossen worden, die Todesser nach ihrem Eindringen systematisch einzukesseln und in die große Halle zu treiben. Im ganzen Schloss waren Ordensmitglieder verteilt und warteten, die Dumbledorekarten in der Hand, auf ihren Einsatz. Sie hatten Unterstützung von einigen Schülern, die sich bei der Ferienakademie als besonders geschickt erwiesen hatten und darauf brannten, beim entscheidenden Kampf mitzuhelfen. Sie hörten Schreie. Durch die Fenster eines Verbindungsflures konnten sie Lichtblitze erkennen. Dann sahen sie eine Gruppe schwarz verhüllter Todesser, die auf eine Lücke in der Wand zielten. Rote Strahlen schossen aus dem Durchbruch zurück. Der Kampf tobte. Sie rannten weiter. Harry wünschte, er hätte seinen Tarnumhang mitgenommen. Weiter vorne mussten sie um eine Ecke biegen.

Ron trat vorsichtig vor, dann zuckte er zurück. Nun sahen sie alle die Todessermaske, durch die suchende Augen um die Mauer blickten. Hermine sprang vor Harry und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Schon rollten kleine grüne Kugeln zwischen die schwarzbemäntelten Füße, explodierten, und fünf dunkle Gestalten rutschten schreiend über den Boden. Slytherins schleimiger Stolperstein wirkte. Zwei rothaarige Köpfe tauchten kurz hinter einem Vorsprung auf, grinsten und legten sich die Finger auf die Lippen. Es sah ganz so aus, als wollten die Zwillinge dieses Schauspiel eine Weile genießen. Hermine, Ron und Harry drückten sich am Rand der Szene vorbei und eilten weiter.

Am Ende des nächsten Ganges sahen sie schon von weitem Ginny und Neville, die mit speziellen Lähmzaubern, die sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt hatten, um sich schossen. Zwei Todesser lagen bereits zu ihren Füßen. Da raste ein roter Strahl auf Rons Schwester zu. Er traf sie in den Rücken, und sie sackte zusammen. Neville schrie auf und stürzte zu dem Mädchen.

"Junge, bleib, wo du bist!"

Tonks zielte auf die feuernde Hexe, der ihr auswich und einen grünen Blitz zu ihr zurück schickte.

"Der Überraschungseffekt ist vorbei. Schade für dich, dass du noch nicht so tot bist, wie ich dachte. Nun hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen, mein hübsches Kind."

Tonks wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse und beschoss die Todesserin mit einer blauen Flamme. Harry erkannte den Fluch. Sie hatten ihn ebenfalls in Tonks Unterricht geübt, auch er stand in den „Zaubertränken für Fortgeschrittene".

"Bellatrix, du Monster, heute wirst du mir gehorchen!"

Wildes Gelächter antwortete ihr, doch dann teilte sich der blaue Strahl und umfing die hagere Hexe wie ein Netz, sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Das Geflecht presste sie zusammen und zerbrach dabei ihren Zauberstab. Die ehemalige Aurorin ging langsam auf sie zu.

"Wie ich sagte, heute machst du, was ich will. Und ich kann dich nicht mehr hören." Tonks richtete in aller Ruhe ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Gefangene und die Lippen der schwarzen Hexe wuchsen zusammen. „Und ich mag dich auch nicht mehr sehen." Schwarzer Nebel umfing die liegende Frau und verdichtete sich zu einer schlammigen Masse. Die Lehrerin kniete nun neben Ginny nieder, befreite sie von dem Versteinerungszauber und wies ihre beiden Schüler an, jeweils einen gelähmten Todesser in die große Halle schweben zu lassen. Sie selber kümmerte sich um Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry, Ron und Hermine eilten nun weiter durch das Schloss an kämpfenden Gruppen vorbei, bis sie die große Halle erreicht hatten. Sie schlüpften hinein und begaben sich unverzüglich zu Minerva McGonagall, die sie schon erwartete.

"Endlich, kommt zu mir, es fehlen nicht mehr viele. Mich irritiert, dass noch niemand Lord Voldemort gesichtet hat. Nehmt euch in Acht! Geht hinter die Schutzmauer."

Die drei liefen, Harry immer zwischen seinen Freunden, hinter die durchsichtige Wand, die sie als Tonks Barrierezauber identifizierten. Sie konnte nun nur noch von Ordensmitgliedern passiert werden. Die Zahl der ankommenden Todesser erhöhte sich, manche waren gelähmt, andere erreichten die Halle auf der Flucht vor angreifenden Phönixzauberern. Kurze Zeit später war der große Raum gefüllt, die schwarzen Diener des Lords befanden sich nun in der Mitte, umgeben von Tonks durchsichtigen Schutzwällen, die sie rasend schnell um die Gruppe gezogen hatte. Einige der Eingekreisten schossen wütend Flüche gegen ihre Verfolger. Diese reflektierten jedoch an der Barriere und fielen als leuchtendes Blitzgewitter auf die Absender zurück. Hasserfüllte Blicke trafen die Zauberer Hogwarts aus gut bekannten Gesichtern, die sich kaum noch hinter ihren Masken verbargen. Allein das sorgenvolle Aussehen der Schulleiterin hinderte die Schulgemeinschaft daran, in Jubelschreie auszubrechen.

Hermine berührte Harrys Arm und wies ihn und Ron mit ihren Augen zu einer kleinen Kiste, neben der Fred und George standen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Nahezu unbemerkt öffneten die Zwillinge den Deckel und entließen ein Wesen, das sich, sobald die Todesser es sahen, als Lord Voldemort entpuppte. Langsam schwebte der Lord auf die Mitte des Raumes zu. Schlagartig fielen alle Todesser, die dazu noch in der Lage waren, auf ihre Knie und berührten mit ihren Gesichtern den Boden. Viele zitterten in Erwartung der Todesstrafe nach ihrer raschen Niederlage.

Harry konnte sich beim Anblick dieses Bildes nicht mehr länger beherrschen. Er bekam einen Lachanfall, gleichzeitig mit ihm brüllten die Zwillinge, und viele der anderen Schüler, die nach der Akademie das Geheimnis des Dementors hatten erfahren dürfen, krümmten sich ebenfalls vor Lachen. Bei diesem Geräusch tanzte der Irrwicht in der Gestalt des Dunklen Lords verwirrt umher, dann suchte er wieder Schutz in seiner Behausung. Die Augen der Todesser weiteten sich schockiert. Nur Professor McGonagalls Blicke wanderten sehr ernst durch den Raum. Harry wusste warum, und sein Grinsen gefror auf seinem Gesicht. Eisige Kälte zog seine Beine hoch. Angstvoll rückten seine Freunde näher zu ihm. Auch sie hatten es gespürt. Die Gesten der Ordensmitglieder zeigten nun Verwirrung, die Todesser erstarrten augenblicklich. Bald darauf rührte sich keiner mehr. Alles Leben war eingefroren. In der Mitte der großen Halle wurde in einem schwarzen Wirbel eine schlangenartige Gestalt sichtbar. Ihre roten Augen glühten. Sie schien die Totenstille zu genießen. Harry spürte Hass in sich auflodern. Dann blickte er in die stechenden Augen. Der Lord hob den Zauberstab und löste die Barriere auf.

"Ah, mein Ehrengast ist schon da, Harry Potter, du wirst heute die aufregendste Vorstellung deines Lebens bekommen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird jeder, der beim Anblick meiner Figur eben auch nur die Lippen verzogen hat, qualvoll sterben. Keiner macht sich über den Lord lustig. Alle anderen werden mir als neuem Herrscher von Hogwarts huldigen."

Dann zog er Harry, der vollkommen eingefroren war, mit seinem Zauberstab zu sich hin. Mit einem sanften Schwung errichtete er einen Tisch mit einer Steinplatte darauf vor sich, auf die er den Jungen schweben ließ. Harrys Beine lagen nun nebeneinander auf dem kalten Stein, seine Arme fielen an den Seiten herab, und seine Augen blickten unbewegt zur Decke. Dann zielte der Lord mit dem Stab auf den nächsten Todesser. Ein grüner Strahl traf ihn und er hauchte sein Leben aus.

"Der Mord ist geschehen. Das Interessante kommt jetzt. Nun endlich werde ich mein Werk vollenden. Der Auserwählte wird mir für immer dienen."

Der schwarze Lord zischelte leise vor sich hin, dann hob er seinen Arm, schwenkte seine langfingrige Hand leicht und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Herz. Dieser spürte plötzlich eine innere Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort. Nun streckte der Schlangenherrscher seine andere Hand aus und berührte den Jungen mit seinen gestreckten Fingern auf der Stirn. Harry fühlte heißen Schmerz. Die Gedanken und Gefühle des Lords, die er nun erkannte, strömten in ihn hinein. Er wollte schreien und um sich schlagen, doch er blieb bewegungslos liegen. Er wollte sich innerlich verschließen und gegen den Lord ankämpfen, doch übermächtiger Hass ergriff Besitz von ihm und durchstrahlte seinen gesamten Körper. Er konnte seine Seele nicht verriegeln. Er spürte, wie er schwächer wurde. Bald würde seine Persönlichkeit so unterdrückt sein, dass er nicht mehr über seine Fähigkeiten verfügen konnte. Mit letzter Kraft wehrte er sich gegen den eindringenden Seelenteil des Lords.

Da schoss ein heller Blitz von hinten auf Lord Voldemort zu. Er wirbelte herum, bevor er seine Übertragung beendet hatte. Hinter ihm war eine schwarze Gestalt aufgetaucht, die ihm ruhig in die Augen blickte. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab auf den Lord gerichtet.

"Severus, wie kommt es, dass du…? Du lehnst dich gegen mich auf, ich habe das schon länger erwartet, du sprichst dir selbst dein Todesurteil."

Der Lord hob seinen Zauberstab, doch im selben Augenblick schoss ein Fluch auf ihn zu, der seinen Zauber neutralisierte. Der Dunkle Lord zielte sofort erneut, aber auch dieser Zauber löste sich auf, bevor er den Tränkemeister erreichen konnte. Die roten Augen erglühten hell. Die Kälte nahm zu. Lord Voldemort kämpfte mit ganzer Kraft. Doch alle weiteren Versuche, Severus Snape auf verschiedene Arten zu töten, scheiterten auf dieselbe Weise. Der dunkle Zauberer hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Platz verlassen, er blickte nach wie vor unbewegt auf den schwarzen Lord. Schließlich schrie die schlangenartige Gestalt panisch auf und stürzte wieder auf Harry zu. Schon streckte sie ihre Finger aus, um das Horcrux fertig zu stellen.

"Nein!"

Aus der Spitze des Stabes des Tränkemeisters schoss ein schwarzer Nebel, der sich sogleich um Lord Voldemort legte. Dieser kreischte erneut laut auf, dann verlor sich der schwarze Dunst, und der Lord war verschwunden. In die Stille zog allmählich Wärme ein. Die Starre löste sich auf. Die Zauberer konnten sich langsam wieder bewegen. Die Bewohner Howarts begannen zu trimphieren, die Todesser erhoben sich zögerlich. Da drehte sich Narcissa Malfoy zu dem dunklen Zauberer und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Die anderen beobachteten sie. Eine schwarze Gestalt nach der anderen tat es ihr nach, bis alle Todesser schließlich ihre Köpfe vor Severus Snape als ihrem neuen Herrn beugten und auf ihre Befehle warteten. Dessen schwarze Augen sichteten die gesamte Halle. Währenddessen ließ sich ein wunderschöner Vogel auf Harry nieder und breitete seine Schwingen über ihm aus, und als sich der Phönix wieder erhob, konnte der Junge aufstehen. Harry setzte sich langsam auf und sah seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in die Augen. Severus Snape stand bewegungslos neben ihm. Er hielt den Zauberstab noch fest in der Hand und auf seinem Gesicht war keine Spur von Freude zu erkennen. Er glich einem schwarzen Raubtier, das auf seine Beute lauerte. Harry fühlte glühenden Hass in seinem Inneren, so stark, wie er ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Er hatte von seiner ganzen Person Besitz ergriffen. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Harry sprang mit einem großen Satz von seinem Sockel und landete direkt vor Severus Snape. Blitzschnell drückte er ihm die Spitze seines Stabes genau auf die Brust. Die vereinzelten Freudenschreie verstummten, geschockt sah die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer auf das Geschehen in ihrer Mitte.

"Severus, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich heute töte, und jetzt werde ich es tun."

Der dunkle Zauberer sah Harry in die Augen. Totenstille beherrschte den Raum. Dann ließ Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab fallen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Langsam und ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden streckte er dem Jungen seine rechte Hand entgegen.

"Harry Potter, ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung für das, was ich Ihnen angetan habe." Leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich bitte Sie um Frieden."

Der junge Mann hielt inne. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwirrung. Er hätte alles erwartet, nur das nicht. Dieser Mann hatte seine Familie verraten und seine Eltern dem Tod ausgeliefert. Er hatte Harry gequält und vor seinen Augen Albus Dumbledore ermordet. Was hatte der dunkle Zauberer nun vor? Töte ihn jetzt! Zögere nicht! Du willst es! Die Stimme wurde lauter. Hass loderte auf. Er wollte Severus Snape durchbohren, ihn leiden und sterben sehen. Harrys Hand zuckte, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Die schwarzen Augen sahen ihn ruhig an. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich nicht von ihnen bedroht. Auf was wartest du, er ist wertlos, zertritt ihn zu Staub, denn nichts anderes ist er! Du hast die Macht dazu! Harry erwiderte den Blick. Severus Snape, der größte schwarze Magier, würde sich nicht wehren. Sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Boden. Das ist deine letzte Chance! Jetzt! Beiße ihn, lasse dein Gift in seine Adern laufen! Quäle ihn, bevor er verendet! Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, erst unmerklich, dann immer stärker. Er konnte keinen Mann töten, der ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung reichen wollte. Er spürte, wie sein übergroßer Hass ein wenig nachließ und seine eigene Kraft stärker wurde. Nein! Nein! Er fühlte Panik und gleichzeitig eine seltsame Freude. Die Stimme wurde schwächer. Harry Potter sah Severus Snape in die Augen, dann ließ er langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er erhob seine rechte Hand und legte sie in die ausgestreckte Hand seines größten Feindes. Er spürte die Wärme des Händedrucks, und unglaubliches Glück durchströmte sein Herz und von dort aus seinen ganzen Körper. Beide hielten die Hand des anderen fest. Dann zuckte der Auserwählte zusammen, und unter qualvollem Zischen verließ grüner Nebel seinen Körper und löste sich auf. Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer erstaunt an. Severus Snape lächelte so zufrieden, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Stille beherrschte die große Halle. Fassungslos sahen Ordensmitglieder und Todesser dem Jungen und dem Mann in ihrer Mitte zu, die sich schweigend die Hände reichten. Was hier geschah, war unglaublich. Minerva blickte ununterbrochen zu den beiden, schließlich atmete sie auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, was alle nun erkannten, jetzt endlich konnte es Frieden geben, wenn die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer dies wollte. Harry ergriff das Wort, er sprach mit lauter Stimme, so dass alle Anwesenden ihn verstehen konnten.

"Lord Voldemort ist besiegt! Es gibt ihn nicht mehr. Wir sind frei! Ich spüre es, er wurde vernichtet als wir Frieden miteinander geschlossen haben. Es war schwer, ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft, es hat mich meine ganze Kraft gekostet, doch es ist gut, ich fühle es, er ist nicht mehr, es ist gut."

Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf Severus Snape. Er nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Die Todesser haben mich als ihren Herren anerkannt. Ich werde euch nur einen einzigen Befehl geben. Erhebt euch und entscheidet als freie Zauberer. Wenn ihr die Herrschaft des Lords wollt, gebt dem Hass in euch Raum und ein neuer Dunkler Fürst wird aus ihm entstehen. Wenn ihr als Menschen leben wollt, versöhnt euch."

Mit unsicheren Bewegungen standen die schwarzen Gestalten auf. Dann hob der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab auf und ging durch den Weg, den die Zauberer sogleich für ihn öffneten, zu Minerva McGonagall. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und übergab ihr seinen Zauberstab.

"Ich stelle mich dem Urteil der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer. Ein von der Schulleiterin berufener neuer Zauberergamot soll unsere Schuld und Strafe festlegen, damit wir alle in Gerechtigkeit leben können."

Die Direktorin nahm den Zauberstab schweigend an. Keiner bewegte sich. Dann kam eine weitere schwarze Gestalt zögernd auf sie zu. Narcissa Malfoy neigte ihren Kopf und gab ihren Zauberstab ab, kurze Zeit später folgte Draco. Nach und nach ließ nun die Mehrheit der Todesser ihre Stäbe bei der Schulleiterin in Verwahrung. Die wenigen, die sich weigerten, wurden gefesselt und ihre Zauberstäbe ebenfalls konfisziert. Die Slytherins, die für den Orden mitgekämpft hatten, liefen nun auf Draco Malfoy zu und schüttelten ihm die Hand. Draco lächelte schwach. Harry sah auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht. Sie wirkte froh, wahrscheinlich war sie stolz auf ihre Schüler. Viele Zauberer taten es ihnen nach, sie gingen zu ihren Verwandten und umarmten sie. Doch mindestens ebenso viele verblieben in ihrer starren Haltung. Harry verstand sie, es war zu viel Schlimmes geschehen, als das es spontan vergeben werden konnte. Die Schulleiterin wartete, bis sich das Gemurmel etwas gelegt hatte, dann hob sie die Hand. Alle verstummten.

"Es gibt nun viel für uns alle zu tun. Wir müssen unsere Gemeinschaft neu bauen. Lasst es uns gemeinsam tun!"

Applaus ertönte, erst waren es vereinzelte Zauberer, die diese Worte begriffen, dann wurden es mehr und mehr, bis die Halle von einem donnerndem Beifallssturm erfüllt war. Die Anführerin des Ordens lächelte, dann hob sie ihre Hand. Ruhe kehrte ein.

"Ich bitte alle ehemaligen Todesser, unserer Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Nymphadora Tonks, in den Südflügel des Schlosses zu folgen und dort auf ihre Verhandlung zu warten. Wir werden uns mit allen Kräften um Gerechtigkeit bemühen. Wir wollen eine starke und freie Gemeinschaft werden. Dafür brauchen wir jeden! Ich danke Ihnen allen!" Dann hielt sie kurz inne. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Und besonders danke ich meinem Vorgänger, der nun nicht mehr unter uns ist. Dies war seine Vision. Dafür setzte er sein Leben ein und dafür starb er. Lasst uns den Traum von Albus Dumbledore verwirklichen!"

Der Applaus wurde wieder lauter, und es dauerte lange, bis er schließlich verebbte. Die Gruppe der schwarz bekleideten Zauberer setzte sich nun in Richtung des Ausganges in Bewegung, wo Tonks wartete. Da ertönte ein melodischer Schrei. Der große goldrote Vogel schwebte durch die Halle. Harry, Ron und Hermine, so wie viele andere auch, blickten erwartungsvoll zu Minerva McGonagall. Jetzt würde Fawkes zu ihr gehören. Doch die Schulleiterin lächelte nur. Der Phönix zog seine Runden über den Köpfen der Zauberer und steuerte dann auf die Gruppe der Todesser zu. Alle Augen folgten ihm. Der Tränkemeister streckte seinen Arm aus und Fawkes landete darauf. Zusammen mit ihm ging er in den Gefängnisbereich. Nun verließen auch die übrigen Zauberer die große Halle, um mit ihren Freunden über diese ungewöhnliche Nacht zu sprechen oder endlich ein wenig zu schlafen. Die Direktorin sah in die fragenden Gesichter der drei Freunde. Harry kam auf sie zu.

"Professor McGonagall, was war das gerade? Ich verstehe das nicht. Es ist doch so, ich weiß es, Fawkes hilft nur denen, die Dumbledore die Treue halten. Heißt das etwa… nein, das ist nicht möglich…ist Severus Snape…?

"Ja, Harry, das heißt es. Er war es und er ist es, Severus Snape ist Dumbledores Mann durch und durch."

Der Junge erbleichte. Dann schloss er sich schweigend zusammen mit Ron und Hermine den anderen Schülern an, die leise in ihre entriegelten Schlafräume zurückkehrten, um für den nächsten Tag, der bald beginnen würde, Kraft zu sammeln.


	31. Chapter 31

31. Kapitel  
  
Ein heller Sonnenstrahl suchte sich seinen Weg durch eine Spalte in den Vorhängen des zerwuselten Bettes und landete auf der Nase eines schlafenden jungen Mannes. Harry rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und zwinkerte. Dann setzte er sich langsam auf. Er zog die Behänge auseinander und traute seinen Augen kaum. Die Wintersonne durchleuchtete den ganzen Raum. Es musste bereits auf die Tagesmitte zugehen, und was ihn noch mehr erstaunte war, dass er das warme Licht überhaupt sah. Wo war das Schutznetz, wo waren die Dementoren geblieben? Er sprang auf, wusch sich eilig und zog sich seine Schulkleidung an. Er war alleine im Schlafsaal. War er der letzte Überlebende Hogwarts? Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück. Nein, Lord Voldemort war besiegt, und vermutlich saßen alle anderen Schüler gerade im Unterricht, wo sie die abenteuerliche Geschichte der vergangenen Stunden hörten. Professor McGonagall musste angeordnet haben, ihn schlafen zu lassen. Das Gesicht der Schulleiterin erschien in seinem Gedächtnis. Er musste sie sprechen. Zu viele Fragen beschäftigten ihn. Er würde sie jetzt gleich aufsuchen. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken rannte er die Stufen hinunter und durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses direkt zu ihrem Büro. Er sprach das bekannte Passwort und ließ sich nach oben tragen. Noch bevor er anklopfen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür für ihn.

"Guten Morgen Harry, ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine erholsame Nacht. Ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz."

Harry setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl.

"Professor McGonagall, ich möchte Sie gerne sprechen. Zu vieles konnte ich heute Nacht nicht begreifen. Ich brenne auf Antworten."

"In diesem Punkt kann ich Sie gut verstehen, und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen alles mitteilen werde, was ich weiß. Doch zuvor möchte ich Ihnen im Namen der Gemeinschaft aller Zauberer für das danken, was Sie für uns getan haben. Sie wurden für den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse vorgeschlagen, und ich unterstütze diese Idee vollkommen." Sie lächelte dem jungen Mann zu. „Doch vorher möchte ich Ihnen etwas Brauchbareres zukommen lassen."

Sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab, und auf ihrem Schreibtisch erschien ein großes, reichlich bestücktes Frühstückstablett mit allen Köstlichkeiten, die Harry sich vorstellen konnte.

"Heute benötigen Sie etwas Kräftigeres als Plätzchen. Die Elfen aus der Küche danken Ihnen mit dieser kleinen Aufmerksamkeit. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, während wir uns unterhalten."

Sie hob das Tablett und stellte es direkt vor Harry auf den Tisch. Der Zauberer merkte nun, wie leer sein Magen war. Dankbar griff er zu. Doch bald war sein Geist hungriger als sein Körper.

"Professor McGonagall, bitte erklären Sie mir, was gestern Nacht wirklich geschah. Sie wussten, was Severus Snape vorhatte, nicht wahr?"

"Ich werde ganz von vorne beginnen. Ich hoffe, Ihre Fragen beantworten zu können. Doch ich muss Sie hier um absolutes Stillschweigen bitten. Was ich Ihnen sagen werde, ist nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Sie werden es verstehen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden, dass dieses Wissen nie über Ihre Lippen kommen darf? Sie werden außer mir, Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape der Einzige sein, der diese Zusammenhänge kennt."

"Ja, ich bin einverstanden, und ich verspreche, dass ich es vor jedem anderen Geschöpf verschließen werde. Wenn Sie es wollen, unterziehe ich mich dem Unbrechbaren Schwur."

"Ich glaube Ihnen, das reicht. Nun, noch im letzten Sommer, wenige Tage nach seinem Tod, bat mich Albus, die Schule um jeden Preis geöffnet zu halten. Er wich allen Fragen aus, die ich stellte, so wie Sie es jetzt tun. Und ich war mehr als erstaunt über das, was er tat und die Dinge, die er wusste. Auf seine Anweisung hin begann ich, das Schloss abzusichern, zuerst ohne zu merken, dass schon längst Übernahmeversuche Hogwarts von Seiten Lord Voldemorts stattfanden. Später wurden mir auf verschiedenen Wegen Schutzzauber zugetragen, die sehr wirksam waren und schon fast an schwarze Magie grenzten. Aber erst kurz vor dem entscheidenden Angriff offenbarte Albus mir seine Quelle. Ich verlor fast den Boden unter den Füßen, als Severus Snape plötzlich vor mir stand."

Die Schulleiterin hielt inne. Dies musste ein sehr einprägsames Erlebnis gewesen sein. Harry wusste nur zu gut um die Wirkung, die der dunkle Zauberer auf andere hatte. Doch das hieß dann auch, dass der ehemalige Lehrer den Direktor damals gar nicht ermordet hatte. Fragend blickte er zu Minerva McGonagall.

"Ich ahne, was Sie nun denken. Doch, er hat es getan, aber auf Albus ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin und gegen seinen eigenen Willen. Fragen Sie mich nicht, ich verstehe es auch nicht."

Vor Harrys Augen zogen die Bilder seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem weißhaarigen Zauberer vorbei. Er war merkwürdig entspannt gewesen, als er mit Draco geredet hatte und dabei immer weiter auf den Boden gerutscht war. Hatte er gewusst, dass er sterben würde? Hatte er es gewollt? Harrys Atem stockte. Die Flüssigkeit aus dem Pokal. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass es kein Stärkungstrank wäre, und dass Lord Voldemort denjenigen töten würde, der sein Horcrux nähme, nur nicht sofort…, dass Harrys Leben weitaus wertvoller wäre als sein eigenes…. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das hieße ja, dass er selbst, der ihm dieses Gift Becher für Becher eingeflößt hatte, Dumbledore in Wirklichkeit….Harry schloss seine Augen und meinte zu fühlen, wie sein Herz aussetzte.

"Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Wir können gerne später fortfahren."

"Harry? Ja, ich kann nachfühlen, wie es Ihnen jetzt geht, ich konnte es selbst kaum fassen. Lassen Sie sich Zeit."

Minerva McGonagall würde nie begreifen können, was Harry in diesen Minuten durchmachte. Kein Mensch konnte das. Harry war ganz allein. Das Wissen um seine Tat, auch wenn er sie nicht gewollt hatte, auch wenn Dumbledore ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen hatte, würde immer auf ihm lasten. Dieses Gewicht erdrückte ihn. Alles Glück schien ihn zu verlassen, kein Mensch würde ihm helfen können. Kein anderer würde in diese Abgründe eintauchen können, geschweige denn es wollen. Sein gesamtes Inneres schmerzte. Dann schreckte er auf. Doch, es gab einen, der genau dieses Dunkel kannte, einen einzigen, den, der dem Direktor vor Zeugen den Todesstoß gegeben hatte, den, der ihn selbst unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens um Frieden gebeten hatte. Harry begann zu verstehen. Er öffnete seine Augen.

"Nun ja, ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass ich sehr froh darüber war, dass Severus doch nicht die Seiten gewechselt hatte und nach wie vor zu uns gehörte. Irgendwie mochte ich ihn, auch wenn seine Freundlichkeit schon sprichwörtlich war. Er war ein sehr fähiger Kollege, und er erledigte seine Aufträge zuverlässiger als die meisten anderen Lehrer. Nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, half er mir, Hogwarts Schutzwälle völlig undurchlässig zu machen. Von den meisten Zaubern, die er verwendete, hatte ich noch nie etwas gehört. Sie machten das Schloss uneinnehmbar. Und", die Schulleiterin lächelte verlegen, „er wusste, dass Sie sein Zaubertränkebuch benutzten. Er sagte, er habe es Ihnen zukommen lassen, dass Sie daraus lernen."

Harry bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nach dem Schock eben war diese Erkenntnis fast schon erträglich. Severus Snape hatte nicht nur Professor McGonagall, sondern auch ihn mit Informationen versorgt, die ihm gegen die Todesser halfen. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn immer wieder angegriffen und gequält. Harry war jederzeit bereit gewesen, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er hatte sogar seine eigenen Erfindungen gegen ihn einsetzen wollen und hatte diese Flüche bis zur Erschöpfung geübt. Ohne diesen Lehrer wären seine Kampfbereitschaft, seine Instinkte und sein Mut niemals so gewachsen. Ohne diese Fähigkeiten wäre er vielleicht nicht in der Lage gewesen, Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern gegenüber zu treten oder die Horcruxe zu vernichten. Sein Blick blieb am Porträt Albus Dumbledores hängen. Der Direktor war wach und lächelte. Harry Potter starrte ihn an. Der weißhaarige Zauberer hatte immer gesagt, er vertraue Severus Snape ganz und gar. Er hatte sich für ihn verbürgt. Der dunkle Zauberer hatte noch vor dem ersten Fall Lord Voldemorts für ihn als Spion gearbeitet, danach war er sein Lehrer geworden. War Harry Potter, war er selbst das Objekt einer Verschwörung der beiden Männer gewesen? Harrys Gedanken rasten.

"Ja, und Severus Snape musste Dumbledore vor dem Angriff durch die Dementoren gewarnt haben. Er war es auch, der das blau leuchtende Schutznetz vom Astronomieturm aus gespannt hat."

Harry erinnerte sich gut an die dunkle Figur, die kurz neben Professor McGonagall gestanden hatte. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Tränkelehrer musste genaue Kenntnis der Pläne Lord Voldemorts gehabt haben. Er musste sein Vertrauter gewesen sein. Harry schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man in der Nähe dieses Wesens überleben konnte. Nun wurde Harry auch klar, woher Dumbledore die detaillierten Informationen über die Horcruxe hatte. Er zuckte zusammen. Nein, eigentlich war ihm dies nicht klar. Der Lord hätte mit keinem Menschen darüber gesprochen. Auch nicht mit Severus Snape. Professor McGonagall konnte er dazu nicht befragen, Dumbledore hatte ihnen gesagt, dass keiner außer Ron, Hermine und ihm genaue Kenntnis von diesen Ungeheuerlichkeiten hatte. Sie würde nichts wissen. Harry erahnte, dass diese Frage unbeantwortet bleiben würde. Und er wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

"Und es gibt noch etwas. Der Phönix stand seit Dumbledores Tod in den Diensten Severus Snapes. Er hatte das Tier nie gefangen. Man kann Fawkes nicht zu etwas zwingen. Ich habe die Vermutung, und damit sehen Sie, dass auch ich nicht alles durchschaue, dass zwischen den beiden dieselbe enge Verbindung besteht, wie vorher zwischen Albus und dem Vogel. Der Gesang des Phönixes hatte sich verändert. Und ich nehme an, dass unser Tränkelehrer immer dann die Finger im Spiel hatte, wenn Fawkes aufgetaucht ist."

Harry durchsuchte seine Erinnerungen nach dem Vogel. Zum ersten Mal hatte er ihn wahrgenommen, als er nach der Vernichtung von Helga Hufflepuffs Tasse kraftlos und von seinen Freunden unbeachtet im Gras gelegen hatte. Er hatte gemeint, sterben zu müssen, bis er die heilenden Kräfte des Phönixes gespürt hatte. Woher hatte Severus Snape von seiner Not gewusst? Die Dumbledorekarte hatte in seiner Hosentasche gesteckt. Er rief sich die ganze Szene vor Augen. Dann erkannte er es. Die angreifenden Schlangen waren unmittelbar vor dem tödlichen Biss gelähmt worden. Der Blitz war aus den Schatten an der Wand gekommen. Der Tränkelehrer musste unbemerkt dabei gewesen sein. Und die entzauberten Tiere hatten die drei Freunde aus der Höhle getrieben, sobald die Gefahr durch das Horcrux gebannt gewesen war. Wäre er nur Minuten länger in dem Gewölbe geblieben, hätte er vielleicht nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, es zu verlassen. Severus Snape hatte über sein Leben gewacht. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er Fawkes gesehen, als der Vogel sie zur Behausung Lord Voldemorts gebracht und sie wieder abgeholt hatte. Auch hier hatten Minuten über ihren Erfolg und ihr Überleben entschieden. Und er brauchte nun nicht mehr zu rätseln, wohin der Dunkle Lord in dieser halben Stunde so eilig entschwunden war. Schließlich hatte der Phönix ihn letzte Nacht wieder gestärkt, so dass er überhaupt gegen Lord Voldemort hatte antreten können. Harry zuckte wieder zusammen. Fawkes hatte ihm damit auch Severus Snape in die Gewalt gegeben. Harry hätte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Beschützer zum Schluss töten können. Ihm wurde schwindelig, als er merkte, vor welcher Wahl er eigentlich gestanden hatte. Der Junge stöhnte auf. Professor McGonagalls Antworten waren wirklich erhellend, aber angenehm waren sie ihm nicht. Sie schmerzten ihn und er konnte nicht mehr davon ertragen. Er stand auf und ging zu einem der großen Fenster des Büros, wo er seinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen ließ. Er hatte noch nie wahrgenommen, wie schön Hogwarts war.

"Ja, die Dementoren. Sie haben sich zurückgezogen, nachdem sie keine Befehle mehr von Lord Voldemort erhielten. Sie sind völlig ausgehungert nach Askaban zurückgekehrt und befinden sich im Moment in Verhandlungen mit mir. Ich musste bereits einige uneinsichtige Todesser dorthin verlegen. Wir konnten ihre Lähm- und Fesselzauber hier nicht auflösen. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir das Gefängnis dort wieder in Betrieb nehmen. Es ist wirklich nicht mein Wille, dass dort Menschen leben müssen, aber es ist eine Folge ihrer eigenen Entscheidungen. Sie gefährden unsere Gemeinschaft."

Harry nickte. Er wusste nun mehr als genug. Er sehnte sich danach zu gehen, er wollte diesem Raum entfliehen. Und er war der Schulleiterin dankbar für ihre Offenheit. Er wandte sich ihr zu.

"Professor McGonagall, ich weiß Ihre Hilfe zu schätzen. Es war sehr viel. Ich würde nun gerne ein wenig alleine sein. Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin, dass Hogwarts wieder frei ist und dass ich hier leben kann. Und das habe ich auch Ihnen zu verdanken."

"Das freut mich zu hören, denn ich erinnere mich gut an einen jungen Zauberer, der im letzten Sommer Hogwarts unbedingt wieder verlassen wollte. Ich musste mein ganzes Geschick aufbieten, um Sie herzulocken und hier zu behalten. Das war übrigens eine Initiative Albus Dumbledores. Er hatte Angst, Sie würden sich alleine der schwarzen Magie zuwenden."

Harry blickte wieder zum Bild des Direktors. Dieses Mal zwinkerte der alte Mann ihm zu. Woher hatte der weißhaarige Zauberer von Harrys Plänen gewusst? Langsam wurde es dem Jungen unheimlich. Er nickte der Schulleiterin kurz zu und verließ ihr Büro. Er ging geradewegs in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Dort würde er um diese Zeit keinen Menschen antreffen. Er wollte alleine sein. Er setzte sich in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu. Seine Welt war aus den Fugen geraten. Es war all die Jahre sein Ziel und seine Bestimmung gewesen, Lord Voldemort zu vernichten. Dies war geschehen. Aber es war nur möglich geworden durch die ständige Hilfe des Mannes, den Harry ebenso wie den Dunklen Lord gehasst hatte und ihn ebenso inständig hatte töten wollen. Seine Gedanken bestanden nur noch aus wilden Fragen. Severus Snape verabscheute ihn doch, er hatte sich schon mit seinem Vater bekriegt, und er hatte seine anhaltende Wut an Harry ausgelassen. Er war Harrys Gegner geworden, wie er schon der Feind seines Vaters gewesen war. Wieso hatte er ihn im Verborgenen geschützt, ihn ausgebildet, ja sogar ihm seine eigenen Erfindungen zur Verfügung gestellt? Hatte Dumbledores Einfluss so weit gereicht? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich, dazu hatte der Tränkemeister von sich aus zu viel getan. Wo also lag der Grund dafür? Harry sah nur Dunkel, er konnte keine Hinweise zur Lösung dieses Rätsels finden.

Er ließ sich ins Bett zurück fallen und streckte die Arme aus. Dabei stieß er an seinen Nachtschrank und durch die Erschütterung öffnete sich der Verschluss. Taschentücher, Stifte, sein Zauberstab, einige von Berti Brotts Bohnen und ein schwererer Gegenstand fielen auf den Boden. Seufzend stand Harry auf, um alles wieder einzuräumen. Er streckte seinen Arm tastend unter das Bettgestell, um das unbekannte Objekt wieder hervor zu holen. Jetzt hatte er es erreicht und konnte es herausziehen. Woher stammte dieses halb vermoderte Kästchen? Er sprang erneut in sein Bett und betrachtete es. Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Er hatte es im Sommer aus seinem Elternhaus in Godrics Hollow mitgenommen, um es später zu öffnen. Er war enttäuscht gewesen und hatte danach nicht mehr an den Behälter gedacht. Nun hielt er ihn in der Hand. Instinktiv ergriff er seinen Zauberstab. „Alohomora." Nun ließ sich der Deckel aufbiegen. Im Inneren befand sich ein kleines zusammengerolltes Pergament. Er öffnete die Schnur, die es verschloss und hielt es sich vor Augen. Es war mit großen Buchstaben beschrieben, die offensichtlich einer Kinderhand entstammten. Er las:

_Wir schwören uns ewige Freundschaft.  
Wir versprechen uns, dass wir uns gegenseitig immer beschützen.  
Wenn einer von uns angegriffen wird, wird der andere mit ihm kämpfen.  
Das soll für unser ganzes Leben gelten.  
Wir besiegeln diesen Bund mit unserem Blut._

Unter dem Text fand er in leicht verschmierter roter Schrift zwei Namenszüge. Er konnte sie entziffern. Dort stand:

_Lily _und _Severus _

Harry sank auf sein Kissen zurück. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte, in der Finsternis zu versinken. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Daher tauchte er wieder auf und betrachtete das kleine Pergament. Das also war der Grund. Seine Mutter hatte den dunklen Zauberer gekannt, und wie es schien sehr gut. Sie mussten schon befreundet gewesen sein, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Und diese Abmachung war seiner Mutter so wertvoll gewesen, dass sie das Pergament auch als Erwachsene noch aufbewahrt hatte, als sie schon lange mit James Potter verheiratet war. Ihrem Bündnispartner musste es ebenso ergangen sein. Das war die einzige Erklärung. Harrys Verstand arbeitete. Nun begriff er Snapes Wut, als er seine schlimmste Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Es war nicht die Demütigung durch seinen Vater gewesen, wie er es immer angenommen hatte. Es war seine Mutter gewesen. Lily hatte versucht, Severus zu retten, und er hatte sie im Gegenzug beleidigt und als dreckige Schlammblüterin beschimpft. Und wie hatte Dumbledore es ausgedrückt, als er den Grund für Snapes Abkehr von Voldemort beschrieb? Als Severus Snape entdeckte, wie Lord Voldemort die Prophezeiung ausgelegt hatte und auf wen sie sich bezog, erfuhr er den größten Schmerz seines Lebens. Deshalb hatte der ehemalige Direktor es nicht gewagt, Harry zu erklären, weshalb er dem dunklen Zauberer vertraute. Der Tränkemeister hätte seine Aufgabe nicht mehr wahrnehmen können.

Allmählich kam für Harry Licht ins Dunkel seiner Fragen. Severus Snape sah in ihm nicht hauptsächlich seinen Vater, er versuchte, an ihm seinen Bund mit Lily zu erfüllen, und Harry musste zugeben, dass er dies mit Erfolg getan hatte. Er hatte Lord Voldemort besiegen können, und er selbst lebte. Und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass der dunkle Zauberer ihm nicht geholfen hatte, weil er der Auserwählte war, sondern weil er Harry Potter war. Harry lag starr in seinem Bett. Er begann, sein bisheriges Leben in einem neuen Licht zu sehen. Es gefiel ihm. Und er begriff, dass sein Auftrag nicht mit der Vernichtung Lord Voldemorts beendet war. Er selbst war wichtig. Jetzt begann sein eigentliches, sein persönliches Abenteuer, nun konnte er an seine eigene Zukunft denken. Diese Idee beflügelte ihn. Zuerst musste er herausfinden, wer er, wer Harry Potter wirklich war. Wenn er das wusste, würde er seine eigentliche Aufgabe, den Sinn seines eigenen Lebens entdecken können. Er war jetzt davon überzeugt, dass er zu mehr bestimmt war, als eine alte Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Und nun wusste er auch einen, der ihm helfen konnte, seine verschlungenen Lebenspfade zu entwirren und ihn auf seinen eigenen Weg zu bringen, denn derjenige war von Anfang an mit ihm gegangen. Er musste nur den Mut aufbringen, ihn um seine Mithilfe zu bitten. Harry Potter atmete tief durch. Dieser Tag und sein gesamtes weiteres Leben würden erneut sehr spannend werden. Und irgendwie freute er sich nun auf dieses Abenteuer.  



	32. Chapter 32

Epilog  
  
In den folgenden Wochen begannen alle engagierten Zauberer damit, die zerstörte Gemeinschaft wieder aufzubauen. Dies erwies sich als schwieriges aber lohnendes Unternehmen. Die verwüsteten Häuser vieler Familien wurden gemeinsam instand gesetzt, oft sahen sie nun schöner aus als vorher. Dankbar zogen die ehemaligen Bewohner wieder ein. Eine Vollversammlung wurde gebildet, die alle wichtigen Entschlüsse fasste, sie wurde von Minerva McGonagall geleitet. Ein neuer Zauberergamot musste aufgebaut werden, dessen wichtigste Aufgabe darin bestand, Richtlinien zur Beurteilung der einzelnen Todesser aufzustellen. Dies nahm viel Zeit in Anspruch, denn nicht alle Todesser hatten Böses getan, so wie nicht alle Ordensmitglieder gewaltfrei gekämpft hatten. Das Ministerium sollte neu strukturiert werden, doch auch im Verwaltungsbereich musste erst Erfahrung mit der neuen Situation gesammelt werden. An welchen Grundsätzen sollten sich die Mitarbeiter der Behörde orientieren? Es gab viel zu tun.

In Hogwarts nahm die zweite Hälfte des Schuljahres fast ihren normalen Gang. Professor McGonagall verbürgte sich vor der Vollversammlung für Severus Snape, der daraufhin vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen wurde. Kurz darauf besetzte sie den immer noch freien Posten des stellvertretenden Schulleiters mit dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer. Sie begründete ihre Entscheidung damit, dass sie erstens auch nicht mehr die Jüngste sei und zweitens einen erfahrenen Lehrer an ihrer Seite brauche. Severus Snape nahm ihr Angebot an. Die Direktorin führte weiterhin ein neues Schulfach ein, das sie „Lehre vom richtigen Entscheiden und Verhalten" nannte und ihrem Stellvertreter übergab. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte nur eine Ausbildung der einzelnen Persönlichkeiten und ein Wissen um die Strukturen von „Gut" und „Böse" die Zauberergemeinschaft vor einer Katastrophe wie der eben überstandenen bewahren. Tonks wurde als beliebteste Lehrerin von der Schülerschaft zu ihrer Sprecherin im Kollegium gewählt. Auch sie erklärte sich damit einverstanden, die „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" weiterhin zu unterrichten, wenn sie sich die Stelle mit ihrem Mann Remus Lupin teilen konnte. Diese Idee wurde von allen begrüßt, insbesondere die Gryffindors jubelten. Einzig Professor Slughorn drängte auf seine Pensionierung, wollte aber für eine Übergangszeit noch aushelfen. Ron, Harry und Hermine beendeten ihre Abschlussprüfungen, und der gesamte Jahrgang wurde in einer schönen Feier entlassen.

In der darauf folgenden Zeit gaben Hermine und Ron ihre künftige Hochzeit bekannt, Hermine bekam ein Stellenangebot im Ministerium und organisierte bald große Bereiche des Neuaufbaus. Einige Zeit später baten beide Harry, der Pate ihres ersten Kindes zu werden, das in Kürze geboren werden sollte. Ron freute sich schon darauf, viele Kinder zu erziehen, und Hermine seufzte bei dem Gedanken an den großen Unsinn, den ihr Nachwuchs erlernen würde.

Harry entdeckte sein Talent für das Brauen komplizierter Zaubertränke, das sich schon in seinem letzten Schuljahr angekündigt hatte. Damals hatte ihm noch der Wille zu ernsthafter Arbeit gefehlt. Jetzt fand er Gefallen daran. Professor Slughorn lobte ihn in seiner Entlassungsrede als seinen fähigsten Schüler und meinte, dass er in seiner Kreativität sogar noch seine Mutter überträfe, was schon etwas heißen wolle. Harry fasste daraufhin den Entschluss, Professor Snape zu bitten, ihn zum Tränkemeister auszubilden. Zu seinem Erstaunen willigte dieser ein und äußerte gegenüber seinem zukünftigen Lehrling, dass die Ausbildung hart und der Lehrer streng sei, aber wenn er es einem jungen Zauberer zutraue, diese Tortur zu überstehen, dann ihm. Harry hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon, was ihn erwartete, und er nahm die Herausforderung an. Im Laufe der Zeit eignete er sich in harter Arbeit alle Feinheiten der Braukunst an, und er begann, Severus Snape kennen zu lernen. Und es kam immer öfter vor, dass er sich auf die gemeinsamen Gespräche mit dem dunklen Zauberer freute.

ENDE


End file.
